Demonic Housing
by Sokono Ryuuhi
Summary: After being accused of some horrendous crime against the rest of the Rekai Tantei, Hiei is forced to flee from Japan. But where is one suppose to go when nearly everyone they know lives on the same island? A YYH XO Harry Potter. Hiei centered.
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two and on, all hell will break lose!_

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Prologue

_Dumbledore,_

_You may not remember me, but seeing as how my options at the moment are… limited I thought I might as well try. Seventy-three years ago you housed a demon child; that was me. Recently I've gotten… into a situation that requires a bit of……. assistance. What my current situation is I won't write down. But if you are interested… in what I have to say you can contact me at the Leaky Caldron. I will wait there for three days for your response. If I do not hear from you by then, do not bother to respond._

_Hiei_

Dumbledore smiled, his light blue eyes twinkling, at the short letter as he set it down on his bedside table. It had been nearly one in the morning when the tawny owl had come scratching on his bedroom window. The letter had been written on a piece of Muggle line paper and appeared to have been tied to the owl's leg with a few long pieces of black hair. There were a multitude of scribbled out and blackened words or lines where the writer seemed to have difficulty writing out what they wanted to say.

Taking out a quill and a few blank pieces of parchment he started too reminiscence about the boy who sent him the letter. Hiei, he remember him alright, it would be rather difficult not to. The letter was just like him, short and to the point. Gravity defying black and white hair, wine red eyes, and an attitude twice his size. Years ago he had found the boy caught in one of the many traps that littered his property, he seemed to have gotten caught in it while he was fleeing from Dumbledore's with a few articles of stolen food and bandages. It had been raining when he arrived at the oddly placed large stone close to the edge of his land. In years before Dumbledore's great grandfather's birth it had been bewitched so that any dark energy such as that of the demonic or a wizard with lethal intent that came by this point would get the urge to touch it. Once they did they would not be able to get their hand or body part off of the stone until someone came around to check the traps. Apparently in the rain Hiei had slipped on a wet tree branch and fell onto the stone in an odd and very uncomfortable position.

The old Headmaster chuckled at the thought of how the child looked like a cold drowned rat with his left arm and right leg stuck to the stone, his left leg was dangling behind him and with his right arm hooked on a tree branch above his head. But all happy memories put aside, why would he contact him now? Sixty-three years after he left to return to the Demon World? And what was this "situation" he had gotten himself into? Judging by the way the letter was written it could either be a trap, or a plea for help. Seeing as how Hiei was and probably still is a person of pride and wouldn't dare ask for help even if he truly needed it, which would explain why he had so much difficulty writing the letter. But if he has sided with Tom, then the letter could be a ploy for him to seem to be in need of help when in reality he could be plotting an inside attack.

Thus the reason why Dumbledore had gotten out four pieces of parchment, each of them was for a different member of the Order of the Phoenix. He copied the same message down on all four pieces:

_I request your attendance at a conference at 7:30 am August 28._

_Albus Dumbledore._

He rolled the letters up as he left the room to go to the owlery. The new term was going to start in three more days and he hoped to get this sorted out before the students arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu Yu Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter One

The train's whistle sounded, it was a loud, high pitched shrieking sound that left a sharp ringing in your ears if you were too close to it. With a small jerk the deep red locomotive began to push forward. As the speed picked up the small breeze coming through the slightly creaked window of the last compartment of the train teased the hair of the room's only occupant. Strands of short black and white hair swayed in the wind falling, in front of the boy's eyes as he stared out the window. He had a round face with almond shape crimson eyes; the dark circles under them were a telling sign of his great lack of sleep over the past few days. His hair was cut short to his head like any other boy but it kept sticking up in random places as if it was trying to defy gravity but was to short to. (1) His hair was mostly black, but it had an odd star shape patch of white behind a puff of black hair near the front of his head.

Despite his appearance of a young boy of about 13 or 14, he was actually very old by human standards. But by his own races standards though, he was quite young, just nearing the age of 200. He was a demon, a fire demon; actually he was half fire demon and half koorime, a type of ice demon. And his name was Hiei.

Hiei was glaring out the window, openly annoyed of the events that had accrued over the past month and a half. He had been accused of betraying those closest to him, had those closest to him try and kill him, and being trapped in the Human World he had to flee form Japan going into hiding, moving from country to country, continent to continent, and avoiding all Spirit World employees and bounty hunters. What irritated him the most was that he had no ideal of what they were accusing him of doing. He looked down at his left wrist, where a sliver ringlet bracelet with five different colored gems imbedded in it, rested.

Growling quietly to himself, he thought of the events that had occurred. He blamed this cruse of a trinket for most of his recent misfortune. Because Koenma had sent him to get this trinket he was not there to protect his name from being dragged through the mud.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hiei growled in annoyance again as he started tugging on the "Elements Jewel" that Koenma had sent him to get a few hours ago. While escaping the collapsing temple it somehow managed to get on his wrist. And it refused to come off. He was tugging on it and twisting it trying to get it off, but only achieving to rub his skin raw._

"_Kuso! Why won't this stupid thing come off?!" He had already returned to the Spirit World and was walking down one of the many corridors to Koenma's office. To absorb in his battle with the bracelet he didn't hear the running footsteps coming from around the corner nor the shouting, then BAM! Hiei found himself unceremoniously shoved to the ground by a black blur coming around the corner, who also fell onto their own rear end._

_Hiei's growl deepened as he rubbed his lower black, "Who has a death wish?" He growled opened one ruby colored eye to find the fool who had knocked him over. To his great surprise he found himself looking at himself. Though the other Hiei's clothing was slightly torn and had a trail of blood going down the left side of his face. "What the…." His eyes were unusually wide as he looked into the snickering face of himself until his attention was directed to the yelling down the hall._

"_He went this way! Hurry up damn it, or that bastard is going to get away!" He heard Yusuke yelling._

_The 'other Hiei's' smirk faltered a little before widening as he started to change from. His hair fell down and grew to his mid-back, turning pure white as it got longer, his skin began to pale even more then Hiei's already light complexion as his bones shifted and grew, his eyes remained red but his ears hooked back. He was now looking at a possibly six foot albino man who had a wide mocking smile plastered across his face._

"_Who the hell are-"Hiei started but had his sentence cut off as the man leaned forward and quickly placed his lips on Hiei's. Hiei pulled back, pushing the man off him in shock, barely hearing what the man said, "Good luck with your so called 'friends.'" Before he disappeared in a swirl of white smoke._

_Still in mild shock the hi-youkai rose to his feet and rounded the corner to find the others. They were running down the hallway when he crossed the corner. He was about to call to them when Yusuke fired one of his Spirit Guns at him, he jumped back into the conjoining hallway with only a second to spare. If he hadn't avoided it, the blast could have seriously injured him, if not kill him. Hiei jumped still father back from the corner as the others rounded it._

"_What in the seven pits of the Makai was that for?!" He yelled as the two humans and demon gone human slid to a stop in front of him._

"_Don't you dare play stupid with us you TRAITOR!" Yusuke yelled as he fired another round of the spirit gun shots at him. _

_Hiei dodged the assault easily as he continued down the hall and back out side. "Damn it detective! Stop that and listen to me!"_

"_And why should we listen to anything YOU have to say!" Kuwabara yelled as he lunged at him with a spirit sword in each hand. Hiei gracefully avoided these assaults as well and jumped back out of the way as Kurama's Rose Whip lashed out at him as well. _

"_Enough talk, Hiei, you will pay for what you have done with your life." Kurama lashed out at him with multiple attacks, several nicking him here and there, one slicing opening his left arm, but all them were meant to be lethal._

_For about ten more minutes they continued to attack him, Hiei the whole time avoiding their assaults and trying to establish conversation with them to figure out why they were doing this. After a fully charged spirit gun grazed his side, burning it horribly, he decided that he had to get out of there, and fled to the only open portal, and to the Human World._

_**End Flashback**_

Though once in the human world he didn't fair much better, eventually he had to leave Japan all together and continue to run. At one time he was in the United Stated he managed to 'borrow' some money from a passing human and mailed three letters back to them in Japan. Each of the letters had the same single sentence written on it. _"Once you figure out what happened, and stop chasing me, I'll come back."_

Unfortunately they either haven't gotten the letters or just didn't care, because the bounty hunters increase and there seemed to be more people on the look out for him. Over the weeks he got less than an hour of sleep per night with very little to eat, and his cloths were quickly reduced to practically rags; the wear and tear of having only one outfit and the constant battles truly showed. By the time he got to London from New Zealand after going around the globe once already, he looked ready to drop.

While he was traveling around London he felt a familiar yet unfamiliar energy prickle along his skin. Trying to remember where he'd felt this energy from when he came to this old shabby pub that nobody else on the street seemed to notice. The sign next to it read "The Leaky Caldron"; it had sounded familiar to him as well. When he entered the pub and the energy inside flooded over him like a bucket of ice water that had just been dumped over him. It was magic that he was feeling. How could have forgotten about magic? Or the ten years he spent learning about it with this young wizard that had caught him by accident? A plan started to form in his mind. What if the wizard was still alive? It was a fact that the energy of magic overlaps that of demonic energy in this "Wizarding World," so he would be near impossible to trace here.

Hiei looked back out the window as his thoughts shifted back to the present. He had sent a letter to Dumbledore and he had replied yesterday just before Hiei had planned to leave. He had requested that the little fire demon to come to Hogwarts to talk to him; he had given him directions of how to get to on to platform 9¾ along with his ticket. But he was unsure of how he would be greeted there. Shifting through the pockets of his new cloak (since his cloths had been completely ruined, Hiei 'borrowed' some money from this little platinum blond jerk that had shoved him into a wall while as he was walking by him in Diagon Alley) he found the letter. Rereading it didn't change a thing in it at all, it still said to come up to castle before the students got there and that there will be someone there waiting for him.

Stifling a yawn, Hiei put the letter back into his pocket, and sighed. Though he had spent the last several nights at an inn he had barely slept at all. _'Hn. I doubt that anyone would think look for me on a human train, especially one filled with magical human adolescents. I might as well try to get some sleep.'_ Hiei thought yawning again. He curled up in his cloak by the window and fell asleep with in seconds.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging her children and Harry and Hermione as she rushed them onto the train. "Write… Be good… If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… Onto the train now, hurry…"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly. But the black dog was bounding alongside the window, waging its tail; blurred by the people on the platform that were laughing to see it chasing the train, and then they turned the corner, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past and they swayed where they stood. "Shall we go and find a compartment then?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," Ron said.

"We're – well – Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly. Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again. "Well, I – I might see you later, then."

"Yeah, definitely," said Ron casting a shifty, anxious look at Harry. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather – but we have to – I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.

"I know you're not," said Harry and he grinned. But as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks, and a caged Pigwidgeion off toward the engine end of the train, Harry felt and odd sense of loss. He had never traveled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.

"Come on," Ginny told him. "If we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

"Right," said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Harry could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbors and pointed him out. After he had met this behavior in five consecutive carriages he remembered that the _Daily Prophet_ had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off he was. He wondered dully whether the people now starting and whispering believed the stories.

In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth-year Gryffindor, his round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, Trevor. "Hi Harry," he panted. "Hi, Ginny… Everywhere is full… I can't find a seat…"

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who had squeezed past Neville to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only one person in here."

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly," said Ginny. "They probably won't mind." She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside it. Harry and Neville followed. As Ginny had said there was only one person in the compartment, they were curled up in their cloak by the window, sleeping. "Excuse me… Excuse me…. EXCUSE ME!!!" Ginny said trying to wake the boy up, she gently shook his shoulder when he didn't respond to her. But all this accomplished was to make him curled up even more to the window.

"Trying to wake the dead with that one, isn't it?" Harry asked while he and Neville stowed their trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down.

"Yeah, just as bad as Ron, at least he doesn't snore like him too." Ginny said smiling as she stored her trunk as well. "But I don't think it'll be problem if we stay here. He's dead to the world anyway." She sat down besides the sleeping boy.

The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously gray clouds. As a comfortable silence fell over the compartment Harry looked over the boy sleeping by the window. He was wearing a black cloak, but it wasn't like any other traveling cloak that he had seen before. It was straight with a red inside layer and an oriental trim along the front and bottom. And there was something stitched in black around the front corner, but it was pulled around the boy so Harry couldn't see what it was. He could only see a bit of the boy's face (he had a very light complexion) and his black hair, but he saw something white around the front of his face that it looked as if he had charmed some of his hair white.

"Guess what I got for my birthday." Neville said suddenly drawing Harrying out of his thoughts.

"Another Remembrall?" Harry asked, remembering the marble like device that Neville's grandmother had sent him in their first year.

"No," said Neville, "Though, I could do with a new one, I lost my old one ages ago. No, look at this." He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his school bag and after a little of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines. "Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Harry knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology, but for the life of him he could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant. This at the time was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ. "Does it – er – do anything?" he asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly taking out his wand. But luckily what it could do Harry never found out, because at this time the compartment door slid open.

"Anything form the trolley dears?" The plump witch who brought the food trolley around to all the students asked standing in the door way. Neville put his wand away as they each made their requests and paid. "What about the other one?" She asked when she saw the sleeping boy by the window.

"We'll share whenever he wakes ups." Ginny said smiling as the lady started to push the trolley back up carriage.

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour. (In which the sleeping boy made a sound between that of a snort and a purr and rolled over so he was facing the door instead of the window.) Harry, Ginny, and Neville were swapping Chocolate Frog cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in. Crookshanks was curled up in Hermione's arms and Pigwidgeion was hooting wildly in his cage.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pig next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head, and leaned back with his eyes closed as if relaxing after a hard days work. Hermione on the other hand was still standing staring at the window seat.

"Who is that?"She asked looking at the boy who had not yet wakened.

"Don't know, he was sleeping when we got here and hasn't woken up since." Ginny said before biting off her Chocolate Frog's hind leg. She slid over on here seat making room for Hermione between herself and the sleeping boy.

"I see," Hermione sat down carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy. "But we're going to have to wake him up soon. Do you think he's a first year? I don't recognize him."

"Doesn't matter." Ron said finishing off his frog. "Harry, there's two fifth-year prefects form each House, boy and girl form each. And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?"

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once, his worst fear confirmed.

"Course," said Ron bitterly, ripping open another frog and stuffing it into his mouth.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a perfect when she's thicker than a conceited troll…"

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Antony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravencalw," said Hermione. "We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often."

"And we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving." Said Ron excitedly, "I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something…."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "Crookshanks no, stop it!" She tightened her grip on the struggling cat, which had been meowing loudly ever since Hermione had sat down. "NO!" He had broken free form her grip and jumped on the boy who had started to rose due to the fight Crookshanks had put up with Hermione.

When Crookshanks landed on him he tried to claim up his chest to get at the boy's face, making a sound between a hiss and a growl. The boy who had woken up had shouted in surprise when the cat landed on him. "Get off! Kuso! Bakananeko! GET OFF!" Crookshanks gave up his attack when the boy fought back and jumped off him and into Harry's lap. Two blood red eyes glared hatefully at the brownish orange cat.

**Hiei's P.O.V.**

'_What in the world was that?!' _ Hiei though bitterly glaring at the cat that had attacked him for reasons unknown, waking him up form his blissful deep dream free sleep. It took him a second realized that the darn beast was seating on another boy's lap. Not only was there just one other boy in the same compartment as him, but there was a totally of three foreign males and two foreign females in it as well. _'How could I have slept through all of them coming in here? Kuso! If I had been out in the open and it was an enemy that had found me….' _He glared at each of the other human teenagers in turn mentally venting his anger of letting his guard down low enough that he didn't respond when they had entered. The cat on the lap of the boy across him mewed loudly and started at him waving its ginger tail slowly.

"Umm… Excuse me…. Are you alright?" The girl next to him asked gently touching his shoulder, he rounded on her putting her under the intensity of his glare.

"Don't touch me." He growled watching her squirm under his gaze. By the scent around her the cat belonged to her. He wiped away the few drops of blood that had started to leak from the few scratches that Crookshanks made on his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sorry," she said quickly moving her hand from him. "I'm sorry about Crookshanks; I don't know what got into him." She said looking at him intently. "He's never done anything like this before."

"The damn furry beast." He snarled back glaring at the cat now know at Crookshanks in one of the other boys lap. He mewed again with his lamp like eyes still on the fire demon.

"He's not a beast!" The girl snapped back at him. Hiei narrowed his eyes on her causing her to squirm again. "Uh, anyway, my name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom." She pointed out each of them as she named them. The one named Ginny glared back at him, Ron muttered something that sounded like "Sla-th-er-li-n", Harry look slightly surprised and Neville whimpered when he turn his glare on him.

"Hn." He sifted in his seat trying to get comfortable again but something was poking him in the back.

"And you are?" Ron asked in annoyance.

"None of your business," Hiei snapped back as he shifted again and pulled his sword from behind him and moving to it to his side to make it easier for him to get his desired position.

"Well that's not very fair, you know our names, but we don't know yours." The boy Hermione called 'Ron' said, his ears going red.

"Now I didn't ask you what you name was now did I? It's not my fault that your bushy headed friend volunteered that information." Hiei snapped back moving his sword to his left side for easier access as he curled back up in the corner.

"Why you rotten little-" Ron started but was cut off.

"Is that a _sword_?!" Hermione shouted her eyes round. "You can't have that here! No student is allowed to have any type of weapon besides their wand!" She looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"And I should care why?" Hiei asked looking at her with a bored expression. He wanted to go back to sleep and catch up on a few more minutes of rest that he had been denied for so long.

"You should care because-" but the reason why he should care he never found out because at that time the compartment door slide open distracting the bushy hair nuisance and the others as well.

"What?" The black haired green eyed boy that Hermione had called Harry said aggressively before the new arrivals had said a thing.

Hiei looked over the three boys that stood in the door way. In the middle of the group stood a skinny boy with short platinum blonde hair and a skin color just a shade darker then the hairs on his head. To the left and right behind him were two huge boys that would make perfect human imitations of trolls.

"Manners Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled the boy, running is hand through his sleek hair. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

After this sentence Hiei lost all possible interest he could have had in what was happening. It was just the typical peer rivalry going on here. Hiei had seen enough of that between Yusuke and Kuwabara and other human students of other human schools. Thugs mostly. But he doubted that this would be as interesting as any of those, seeing as how they were on a train he didn't think that a throw down would be coming in the near future. He turned form the door and stared out the window into the twilight of the evening sky again.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" He asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said the voice now known as Malfoy. "Now what's this? Have you collected another _Mudblood_ follower Potter?" He sneered. An unsettling silence fell over the compartment.

Sensing that this comment was an offensive one and directed to him, Hiei turned his head around to survey the room, and surly enough half the occupants were watching for his response. "Was that comment directed at me?" Hiei asked in a very bored tone leveling his glare with the boy he now recognized. "Wait a minute… I knew that I heard that voice before." A little smirk spread across his face.

"What?" The boy, Malfoy said stating at him taken aback from Hiei's calm reaction to his insult. "What the bloody hell are you talking about _Mudblood_?" He said the word again with a bit more emphasis as if hoping for some sort of reaction.The others sitting around Hiei made offended sounds; the boys had already had their wands in their hands.

Hiei cocked his head to the side. "You're the brat that knocked me into that wall in Diagon Alley a few days ago. By the way, thanks for that generous donation, I like the new cloak. "

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STOLE MY MONEY BAG?!!!" Malfoy roared his face turning a red as deep as the Weasley siblings' hair.

Hiei's smirk widen as the others around him started to laugh. "Best dinner I ever had. Now, English is not my first language and I don't know many of the wizard words, so what does "Mudblood" mean?"

He cocked his head to the other side raising an eyebrow to the increasing level of rage the blonde was emitting and the continue sniggers of those around him. The two gorillas behind Malfoy were cracking their knuckles trying to look intimidating. If only they knew what they were trying to intimidate.

"So, you're foreign then? No wonder you have that ridicules accent." He sneered as Hiei's glare intensified. He knew he had an accent, but it wasn't that bad, he even had several females try to hit on him in Europe because of it. The boy smirked and continued on with a bit more confidence with having found a nerve to strike at. "What are you some illegal immigrant? I remember you now, you were wearing nothing but rags. That's it isn't? You're a foreign, poor, illegal, _Mudblood,_ immigrant. Aren't you?"

"Shut you mouth Malfoy!" Ginny shouted pointing her wand at the boy's chest; all the others were doing the same.

"Get out!" Hermione yelled as well, standing up herself.

Malfoy's smirk widened and the rising rage in Hiei's stomach neared its bursting point. A vivid image of him clawing out the blonde boys internal organs rose in his mind. He licked his lower and breathed in deeply through his nose and out of his mouth trying to subdue the blood lust rising in him. He was coming here for help, disemboweling one of Dumbledore's student would surly not put him on the old human's good side. Besides, if he gave into his instincts and killed a human the Spirit World would be after him with an even greater vigor.

"Fine, I'm going. You better watch yourself Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line. You too _Mudblood_." Malfoy sneered slamming the compartment door behind him. Hiei could hear him laughing with his two goons.

Everyone that had been standing (that is everyone but Hiei) sat back down angrily. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look that went unnoticed to all but Hiei. He shifted in his seat; during the encounter with the brat he had uncurled himself form his comfortable position, now he was trying to find it again.

"Who was that?" He asked once he had gotten comfortable again and moved his sword to lean on his shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy, and a right foul git if you ask me." Ron said tearing open another frog. But he dropped it in his rage, the frog hoped from him and toward the window and into Hiei's hand. Biting its arm off Hiei looked over the other boy. Ron grabbed another frog, watching Hiei as he opened it. "Did you really steal his money pouch?"

Hiei started to dig through his cloak and pulled out a small sliver bag with a green snake stitched in the middle of it, clanging with money. Ron roared with laughter as Hiei put it back into his cloak. "I take it you're not on very good terms with him." Hiei said looking over the frog and pretending that it was Malfoy whose limbs he was biting off.

"You think?" Harry said bitterly looking at Hiei who still had that bored expression on his face. "How can you remain so calm like that?"

"If you pay no mind to a fool then they can't drag you down to their level. Besides, like I said before, I don't know what "Mudblood" means," Hiei said in a bored monotone voice playing with the frog as he tore its arm off. "Can't be offended if you don't know what they're saying." He plopped the frog's limb into his mouth.

"It means "dirty blood", it's something foul gits like Malfoy call people who are born to Muggle parent." Hermione said sharply looking out the window. "We'd better change we'll be at the castle soon."

All of the Hogwarts students opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. Hiei stared out of the window as he felt the train slow down slightly.

"Aren't you changing? You're a student aren't you?" He heard Ginny ask behind him, he shifting his eyes to her reflection in the window, but didn't answer. When the sound of other students scrambling around to collect their things was heard Hermione and Ron left the compartment to supervise the departure from the train.

Finally the time came when train completely stopped and every one was leaving the compartment. _'It's about time.' _Hiei thought standing up before the others in the room.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

After Ron and Hermione had left the compartment it became very quiet in the room. After a while the boy whose name Harry had yet to find out stood up as soon as the train stopped. Harry had thought that the boy would have been around his own height, but once he had stood up he realized how wrong he was. Ginny was five foot four inches, and she stood at least six maybe seven inches taller then the red eyed boy.

"So… are you a first year then?" Harry asked looking down at the shorter boy as he stood_. 'I would have thought with his attitude that he would be more around my age… but, then again like Hermione said, I've never seen him before…'_ The boy, who had been messing around with the sword he had and his belt, looked over at him and glare.

"No." He narrowed his eyes and his glare intensified on Harry. "And for your information, I'm older than you and short for my age. Leave it at that." He hissed moving his hands from his hip where his sword was now connected. He crossed the small room toward the door and yanked it open.

"How did you…..?" Harry looked at he boy bewildered. How could he have known what he was thinking?

"If you're not a first year then why-." Neville started to ask but stopped when the boy turned on him as well.

"That is none of your damn business."

"Hey, you still haven't told us your name." Ginny said standing with the struggling Crookshanks and moving toward the door, trying to distract the boy from Neville.

"Hn. It's Hiei." Hiei said turning to her slightly so that the light simmered on the corner of his cloak making the dragon stitched on it visible. He turned and went out the door.

"Hey wait!" Ginny went to the door and looked out it to call him back. "He's gone!" She said surprised. "There's not even a crowd to hide in, he just disappeared!"

Harry got up and went to the door as well and surely there were about five people in the corridor, and Hiei wasn't one of them. "That was fast." Harry said going to get Hedwig and Pig. "Come on, let's go." They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces as they left the corridor in the crowd to find Ron and Hermione.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

Kuso: Shit / Damn it

Bakananeko: Foolish cat

1. In this story, sadly, I have cut Hiei's hair to the length of that of Yusuke's hair. I tried to think like Hiei here. If I was on the run, and my gravity defying hair was acting as a beckon for bounty hunters, screaming "Here I am!!! See my demon blood!!!" what would I do? I believe he would cut it off to look more inconspicuous. So sadly, the hair had to go.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_sniff sniff I'm so happy! With in twenty- four hours of posting my prologue I received five reviews! Thank you so much!!!!! Hugs for everyone!!!! I plan on posting at least on every Wednesday until the summer, then I hope to be able to write more and post about two times a week. And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_Rose of Shadows – Thanks for the comments and for reviewing! _

_Lcampbell947 – Yeah I've read that story, sadly it hasn't been updated in a while. Thank you for reviewing! _

_sreiviper – I wanted to try something other then whole "send the spirit detectives to save the day thing." And, to make it seem more possible of happening. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Halogirl3000 – Thank you! I'm trying really hard to keep them all in character, but it's not very easy. Thank you for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNeko – Thank you for the comment! And thanks for reviewing! _

_Doragon – Do you like the length of this chapter? Thank your for reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Two

Once Hiei had left the compartment he quickly left the train and entered the village. It didn't take him long to figure out what way the castle was nor to reach the front gate. It may have taken him only ten minutes to reach the front doors of the castle from the time he had left the train. As Dumbledore's letter had said, there was a man standing beside one of the outer torches waiting on him.

He was leaning upon a walking stick in a black traveling cloak, his mane of grizzled, dark gray hair lay tangled around his marred face. A piece of the man's nose was missing and there were scars all over his face as well. But the most noticeable feature of his face was his mismatched eyes. One was small, dark and beady while the other was large and round, and a vivid electric blue color. This eye was moving ceaselessly and unblinkingly in its socket. It was rolling left, right, up, down, and straight into he back of his head.

"I suppose you are the one Dumbledore sent to meet me then?" Hiei asked stopping right beside the man who gave the barest sign of a jump and turn quickly on him with his wand pointing between Hiei's eyes. "You should put that thing away before you get yourself in trouble." Hiei said dully giving the man a bored look.

The man glared down his wand at him narrowing his eyes. "You're Hiei?" He growled his wild eye fixing itself on him. Hiei merely nodded looking at the man dully. "Hmm, can't judge a book by its cover like I always say." The man growled moving toward the door, his twisted mouth half rising into a smirk as Hiei growled at his statement. "Come on, Dumbledore is up in the hospital wing waiting for you."

He held the door open, "Deadly monsters first." He growled with his wand still trained on Hiei, though now it was pointing at his chest. Hiei growled at the degrading statement and glared at the man, but none the less entered the castle; the marred faced man followed him in.

"Seeing as how you know where we are going and I don't, shouldn't you be leading the way?" Hiei never was one for patients, the train ride here had already willowed down what little he had, and this man was starting to stomp out the last of it.

"Go up the stairs to the fourth landing." The man ordered not moving his wand, but looking Hiei over head to foot in the bright light with both his normal eye and the odd one. Though the electric blue one paused here and there over Hiei's body, like his right arm were the Kokuryuha rested under his bounding seals, his hip were his sword was hidden and his forehead where the Jagon was hidden under his headband.

"Hn." Hiei glared at the man but compiled and started to go up the stairs. The man continued to tell him where to turn and what passage ways to take. When they went up another set of stairs it started to shift, Hiei let out a barely audible yelp as the stairs moved on their own accorded.

"Problem demon?" The man asked, what was left of his mouth lifted up into a small smirk. Hiei glared over his shoulder at him while clutching the stair rail as they moved. "Not afraid of the moving stair case are you?"

Hiei growled glaring hatefully at the man and snarled back. As soon as the stairs stopped moving he ran to the top in a black blur, not wanting to be caught with it moving again.

He waited at the top while the man hobbled up to meet him. "I can't say I've ever meet a demon that was scared of a few shifting stairs before."

Hiei narrowed his eyes; he was developing quite a hatred for this human. The only thing holding his tongue and his blade was the possibility of Dumbledore's help. But if it meant he would have to deal with humans like that Malfoy and this man it didn't look as if it was worth it.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

"Headmaster are you absolutely positive you want him to come here?" Professor McGonagall asked anxiously walking up and down the length of beds.

"Calm down Minerva, everything will be alright."Dumbledore said calmly from the hospital bed he was sitting on. "We all agreed that Hogwarts is the best place to meet him at, and I'm sure Alastor has already found him."

"Yeah Professor M., don't worry about it. Besides, if the demon does do something Mad-Eye would probably curse him to death." Tonks said cheerfully playing with her bubble gum pink spikes. "And I'm sure well hear it too if it happens."

"Now Nympadora, I've told you his name is Hiei, please do so and call him by his name." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm quite sure he may not be very patient when he gets here. When I knew him he didn't have really any patients for human kind and after being on a train with adolescent humans….." A small smile graced his lips at the thought.

"You had him on the train with the students? Headmaster don't you think that would cause some… alarm among the students to have a monster sitting with them?" Snape asked calmly from the window where he stared down into the fields.

"Don't worry, to be honest, I believe you all will be quite surprised when you seem him." Dumbledore said still smiling. At this time there was a loud knock at the door. "And that must be them. Please come in."

The door opened slowly and a small boy a few inches less than five feet wearing a very decorative black cloak stepped through with Alastor Moody behind him holding his wand at his side. Looking over the child McGonagall thought him to be 13-15 years old with an odd design of charmed white hair near the front of his head and apple red eyes. Nothing unusually at all but his taste in clothing and hair designs. There was no way that this could be…

"Ah Hiei! It is so nice to see you again! Have you had a nice journey?" Dumbledore asked politely getting up from where he sat to shake hands with the child that had entered the room.

_'Oh my word….'_ Professor McGonagall thought looking at the boy. Though she was not the only one that was surprised, Tonks nearly fell off the bed she was sitting on gaping.

"Yes, it's nice to see that you're _alive _and well also." Hiei said shaking Dumbledore's hand, the emphasis on the word 'alive' clearly heard. "But you realize it may have been a lot easier to just meet me at the Leaky Caldron instead of me coming here."

"Yes of course, but with the new school year starting I haven't had anytime to even go to the bathroom much less off the school grounds." Dumbledore said smiling at the boy. "Now let me introduce you all. Hiei, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, and Nympadora Tonks. Everyone, this is Hiei." He pointed each one out as he named them. But there were still slightly surprised looks still on McGonagall's and Tonks's face.

**Now shift slightly to Hiei's P.O.V.**

Hiei looked at each of them in turn before leaning against the door and crossing his arms over his chest. "Hn. Seeing as how you responded to my letter I take it you are willing to hear me out then?"He asked in a bored tone.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I see you haven't change one bit Hiei. You still get straight to the point of any conversation. Wouldn't you like a cup of tea first?" As he asked he summoned six cups filled with a steaming brown liquid, one in front of each person in the room.

Unwilling, he took the offered cup but didn't drink it. "You realize it is rude to stare." He said dully giving Professor McGonagall and Tonks a leveled look. "I didn't think my appearance would be that great of surprise to anyone. What were you expecting? Little horns and a spaded tail?" He asked sarcastically.

"Now Hiei I would appreciate it if you could be civil with them. This is their first time meeting a demon." Dumbledore said before Tonks who had opened her mouth to yell at the boy, could speak. "In the letter you sent me you said that you had gotten yourself into a situation that required some assistance. Now what is it that you would need me to help you with?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he looked through his half moon spectacles at the fire hybrid. "You don't need to worry about them, I trust them with my life, and I can assure you that they won't harm you in anyway." He added noticing Hiei glancing at all of the members of the order of the phoenix surrounding him.

"Hn." Hiei sniffed the tea before taking a small sip. "It is not wise to put you life in the hands of others if it can be avoided." He knew it would not be wise to lie to Dumbledore or leave certain details out of his story. He just had to be careful of what and how he said it.

"Seeing as how that is what I'm doing you can tell how bad my situation is. It's not as much as 'help' that I need, more so as a safe haven." He looked over Dumbledore with calm calculating eyes. The old man nodded slightly and took a sip of tea. "I guess I should start at the beginning. Don't interrupt me." He gave a leveled glare at everyone in the room. "For the most part since I left you I stayed in the Demon World. But about two years ago I returned to the Human World in Japan. Through a serous of…. events, I ended up having to help in a group of mostly humans gifted with spiritual powers on parole."

"Parole?!" The old women Dumbledore called McGonagall nearly shouted.

Hiei glared at her. "Are you deaf? I said not to interrupt me." He growled.

"Could you elaborate please?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Hiei sighed.

"I was slightly insane at the time, but the issue was resolved and a… I guess you would say a 'friend' helped to stop me before I could make matters worst and got me on parole with community service." (1) Hiei glared angrily at the corner of the room. "Telling you this now will just avoid a bunch of uncomfortable questions later, besides I doubt that you would be very happy if you helped me to then find out later I had a criminal record."

"You are correct." Dumbledore said calmly. "Please continue."

"Hn. In order to regain my freedom I have to help with the Spirit World's detective group, the Rekai Tantei, we usually round up lose demons that have been causing trouble in the Human world. There are a few members of the group that have achieved my respect.

"Not a small feat if memory severs right. What did it take me? Thirteen… Fifthteen months… To get you to believe me that I wasn't trying to poison you whenever I attempted to feed you?" Dumbledore asked kindly with a small smile.

"It was sixteen months and a half, actually." Hiei said dully with a small cough. "Hem. Anyway about a month and a half ago Koenma sent me to get this." He held out his left arm to show the sliver bracelet to Dumbledore, its gems glinting innocently in the fire light.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked holding out his own hands, Hiei gave a curt nod and the old man took a step closer to inspect the artifact. He ran his long fingers over the engraved symbols and the gems. "Who is this 'Koenma' that you mentioned?" He was turning the bracelet around to view all the symbols and jewels.

"King Enma's son." Hiei said dully. "The ruler of the Spirit World." He added rolling his eyes at those with slightly confused looks on their faces. "If you don't know what that is I'm not explaining it." He stated. He started to glare at the man with the crooked nose that Dumbledore had named as 'Severus Snape" who he had noticed glaring at him.

"Oi, what does the carvings say?" Tonks asked, she had gotten off the bed and had come to look at the ringlet on Hiei's wrist. She reached out about to touch it but pulled back as Hiei started to growl. "Okay, no touchy, I get it."

"Hn." Hiei pulled his wrist from Dumbledore's grasp. "It's a dead language, as far as I know there are very few alive that can translate it. If you can find a way to get the damn thing off me you can have it."

"I see… Well then, please continue your story." Dumbledore said taking a sip of tea as he sat back down on the hospital bed.

Hiei set his barely drunken cup on a small table besides him before crossing his arms over his chest. "It didn't take long to retrieve the damned thing and return to the Spirit World. How the hell it on my wrist, I don't know." He glared at Tonks who had just opened her mouth; she looked a bit startled at his sudden statement but closed her mouth, looking at Hiei oddly. "On my way to give it to Koenma I ran into… myself. Well, a shape shifter, disguised as me."

"Now isn't that convenient? A shape shifter? Really? Now how would you know it was a shape shifter?" Snape asked coolly leaving his post by the window and taking a few steps toward the fire demon. He was mentally scrutinizing every bit of the smaller man he could see, but said fire hybrid was still looking at Dumbledore.

"I know it was a shape shifter," Hiei said shifting his head ever so slightly to put Snape under a glare reserved only for those who have harmed Yukina, and for Kuwabara. "Because the damn bastard changed back into his original damn form before vanishing. But seeing as how _I _am speaking to _Dumbledore _and not _you, _you _shouldn't_ be _interrupting _us." Hiei spat at him.

Snape returned the glare, and then hissed back at the little demon. "_Children,_ should show respect to their _elders,_ but apparently _your _parents seemed to have _failed_ to teach you that"

"Apparently _human_, you never learned the difference between humans and demons." Hiei snarled back showing two long and very sharp canines on his top and bottom rows of teeth. "First off, the physical appearance of a demon means nothing, you can not tell one's age, strength, or capability by looking at them. You could see what appears to be a little preschool girl wearing a puffy dress and pink bow and think she's harmless. When in reality she could be a man eating demon. Go ahead and laugh," He shifted his eyes to Tonks for a second before returning them to Snape's face. "But when she's sitting there, her light blue dress covered in blood and munching on what's left of a human's arm she's looks real cute." Several of the room's occupants went suddenly green.

"As for me, though I look no older then one of the little brats that you teach, you should remember that _I _am a _demon,_ thus I don't _age _like your kind. And for your information _human_ I am nearly _two hundred years old_. So _Child,_ you should _show_ your elder _respect_." Hiei spat at Snape smirking slightly at the man's enraged face. (2)

"Hiei, please clam down, he meant no offense." Dumbledore said standing up again. "Poppy would not be very pleased with me if I allowed her nice clean infirmary to catch fire." The room had gone up quite a few degrees with in the past few minutes. Hiei snorted and leaned against the wall. "Thank you. Now this is very important, what did this shape shifter look like?"

Hiei gave him an odd look with one eyebrow raised under his headband. "I would say he was probably about six feet, an albino male; pale skin, white mid-back length hair, red eyes, he would look about thirty to you humans. Why?"

"You also said he 'vanished' how so?" Dumbledore continued.

"In a swirl of white smoke." Hiei tilted his head looking Dumbledore over. "What is the significant in these questions?"

"Just plain curiosity." Dumbledore said smiling sitting down, pleased with how the room temperature had gone back down to normal. If there was one thing that Dumbledore had learned quickly in his youth with Hiei, is how to calm him back down. "What happened after this man had disappeared?"

Hiei sighed and closed his eyes. "I found the rest of my group, they were chasing the imposter." An image of their enraged faces flashed across his eyelids, the only thing he could think to compare them to would be whenever anyone threatened the lives of their families and their loved ones… But that demon couldn't have done anything _that _bad could he? (3) "I have _never_ seen them that angry before." He opened his eyes and looked Dumbledore over dully. "I tried to talk to them to get them to understand it wasn't me that did what ever they thought I did." He held up his left arm again and pulled down the sleeve showing the multiple scratches, gashes, cuts and scars that littered the limb. They all varied in length and what level of healing they had received, some looked like they were years old, others a little raw but a few weeks old. The oldest and the longest looking scar stretched from his wrist to his elbow on the side of his arm; it looked as if someone had token a jagged blade to it. (4) He grinned at his arm, giving himself a sadistic look. "As you can tell, it didn't go well."

"You can't honestly believe that we'll believe that all those wounds happened within a month and a half when most of them look as if their at least three months old." Professor McGonagall said with an air of authority; though she was covering her mouth with a handkerchief and was surveying the wounded appendage from a good ten feet away.

"Hiei is an extremely fast healer from what I remember." Dumbledore said calmly as he watched Hiei cover up his arm again. "Once he cut his leg open on a bit of broken glass. It must have taken me only two and a half minutes to find some bandages and bring them to him. By the time I got back to him the wounded had already healed over, leaving the starting of a scar. By that evening there wasn't even a hint that that bit of flesh had ever been marred."

"Your memory is severing you quite amazingly well in your old age." Hiei said curtly.

"Yes, that is one of the things that I am proud of." The old headmaster said smiling before finishing off his tea. "So I believe that the oldest one there," he jested to Hiei's arm, "couldn't be an older then a month or two."

"Correct. The other members of the Rekai Tantei are not ones you would want to face, especially when they are angry. They have appeared to have put the word out that I am wanted, dead or alive. I have had bounty hunters after my head and Spirit World employees hunting for me."

"I see, and you were wondering if I could provide some kind of 'safe haven for you?" Dumbledore asked in the kind of voice a grandfather would use when their two year old granddaughter asked if she could have a new stuff teddy bear. He was looking over Hiei as if he had never seen him before.

"Yes, as I am sure you know the magic of the Wizarding World is vast and clouded. The air itself is filled with different types of energy, making it difficult to track any single energy. I am difficult to find when I do not wish to be found, with the added cover of the magical energy it would make it near impossible to track my energy." Hiei paused to lick his lips, he wasn't used to having to talk so much at one time, and it was starting to get annoying. "I just need some place to stay for a few mouths. Just until they calm down."

"Though I must say that this does seem a bit odd to me.' Dumbledore stood up and crossed over to the window looking down upon the fields. He could see the horseless carriages that were carrying the students coming closer to the school. He probably had about five or six minutes before they reached the front doors. "Seven decades ago trying to help you in anyway was the equivalent of getting a child to cooperate in pulling teeth. Why is it now, at these dangerous times that you are so willing to come to me and ask for help?"

"Dangerous times?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow at the old man.

"Ah yes, I forgot you haven't been in contact with any wizards lately, have you?" Dumbledore turned to face the room again, his waste length sliver beard swinging with the movement. "Have you ever heard of a man named Lord Voldemort?" Professor McGonagall and Tonks slightly flinched when he said the name.

"Lord what?" Hiei asked looking at the two women.

"Voldemort. Come now, there is nothing to fear in a name Minerva, Nympadora." He added noticing when they flinched again.

"No, I haven't." Hiei said looking at Dumbledore with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Who is he?"

"He was and is a very powerful dark wizard whom those of the Wizarding World feared for years. He gathered strength and followers over the years he terrorized others, killing all those who stood against him and Muggles as he pleased. He had disappeared fourteen years ago while attempting to kill a one year old boy named Harry Potter." He had been watching Hiei's face for any sign of reorganization. The slight widening of his eyes that no one else would have noticed was a telling sign to anyone that knew what to look for. "I take you have heard of him?"

"Hn. I met him on the train ride here." Hiei said watching him. "He didn't seem that special to me."

"Ah, judge not by the appearance, as you so wholly preached." Dumbledore smiled as Hiei made a face equivalent of a pout for him.

"Hn. You said that this _"Voldemort"_ had disappeared, so what does he have to do with current time?" Hiei said.

"Ah, yes. When his attack on the Harry Potter had failed, his powers left him, leaving him powerless, helpless and barely alive. He hid himself for years, biding his time. Last summer through quite a bit of dark magic he managed to resurrect himself. He has started to regain followers and his old statists; he has yet to reveal himself to the rest of the Wizarding world. Though sadly, the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe Harry's my word." Dumbledore turned to the window again.

"Hn." Hiei watched him for a few seconds then looked around the room. "And you are unsure if _I _can be trusted because I may be one of this _"Voldemort's" _followers. Correct?" He asked turning his head to Dumbledore. "And here I thought your bodyguards were just a little jumpy having one of the demonic in their presence."

"As I have said, these are dangerous times. Your letter came at quite a bad time for us." Dumbledore said turning his twinkling light blue eyes on the fire hybrid. "I have actually been trying to determine wither or not Voldemort has sent you here. But, if that had been the case, you would have surely killed me or Harry if that had been your target on sight.

"Headmaster… For heavens sake, he is a demon! A monster not even of this world! Should you be so straight forward with him?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock, she had not expected him to be so… honest with this monster.

"The _"monster not even of this world" _can hear you know." Hiei said sarcastically glaring at the old woman. "If it helps old man, besides the detective, fox, and sadly even the baka, you are the last human I would want to tango with if I was apart of some world domination plan." Hiei said casually turning back to the old wizard.

"Fox? Detective? Baka? And who exactly is that? Codenames I presume." Snape said steely, his black eyes boring into Hiei's ruby ones through his greasy veil of hair.

"I doubt that." Dumbledore said looking up at the ceiling, to interested in a water stain on one of the many wooden boards to notice the glaring contest between the two in front of him. "I believe that those are just pet names for the other members in your group? I remember for the greater part of ten years you just called me "the wizard." I'm glad to see that I've graduated to my name actually." He smiled fondly at the ceiling.

"Hn. This starting to bore me." Hiei stated still glaring at Snape. "Will you or will you not help me in my situation? If not, you are only wasting my and your own time." He turned to Dumbledore. "Well?"

"I see no risk in helping you; in fact, I had already planned on helping you to begin with." Dumbledore said kindly. "If it seems suitable for you, you can stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the school year for safety."

"Headmaster surely you can't be serious!" Snape said in mild shock and horror. "He is a demon, don't you think by allowing a _thing_ like him in the school is a threat to the students?"

"Can nobody see or hear me?"

"Snape is right there." Moody growled speaking for the fist time; ignoring the highly annoyed fire elemental. "That demon is littered with weapons. A sword at his hip, daggers concealed in his boots, with blades infused in the soles. Then there is that band wrapped around is forehead and another around his right arm that I can't see through." Moody swept his eyes over Hiei, his magical one pausing here and there. "He is also surrounded by a dark violet aura. If anything I say to kill it now before it as a chance to change its mind and kill us all."

"Now that was cold." Hiei said in a monotone voice giving Moody a blank stare. "How the hell did you know all that?"

"This eye isn't just for show boy." Moody growled watching him, his wand still in his hand in plain sight.

"Hn." Hiei had been having the feeling that someone had been watching him continuously since he entered the room, he now knew why. That man probably had been watching him the whole time for sign of hostilities from him with his wand at the ready.

"Ah, Alastor, you make a good point." Dumbledore said taking his wand out of his midnight blue robes. With a graceful sweeping arch, he summoned a small square table in front of Hiei. He walked up to stand besides the table near the smaller demon. "I have already told the others that your element of control is fire. I know you're protective of the different things you can do and don't like anyone to know all of your powers so I hope that there isn't a problem in me telling them that bit of information." He looked over Hiei who trained his face to reveal no emotion what so ever, as always. "And I am aware that under you head band is that lovely little lavender eye of yours. Hopefully over the years you have gained more control over it?"

"I'm guessing you want to know what I can do with it before I am allowed to stay?" Hiei asked dully, Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Telepathy, telekinesis, seeing far away things and it allows me to summon other powers and helps me to control them. It usually takes others a hundred years just to be able to do the first three, and they've usually only managed to regain half of their power." He smiled at the thought of how much of his strength he had regained and the different abilities he had also gained over the past seventy-four year compared to the few others that had been crazy enough to get a Jagon like himself. "The bindings on my right arm that scar face mentioned are sealing wards. I summoned quite a powerful creature to help me in battle awhile ago. I am still slightly fused with it and those wards keep it in its place. Simply put, if you ever see me taking those wards off, run, very fast." He smirked evilly.

"Interesting." Dumbledore smiled but gave Hiei's right arm a wary look. "I will provided for you the safe haven that you seek in my school if you wish to take my assistants. But I must ask that you do not harm any student of mine that are housed within these walls."

"Of course." Hiei said looking the old man in the eye.

"Good, do you still have that wand that I bought for you?" Dumbledore asked. Hiei moved the corner of his cloak back as he reached down to his right boot. Moody sifted with his wand ready to strike, but found that it was not necessary. Hiei pulled out a thin eight and a half light cherry wood wand from a hidden compartment on the inside side of his boot, and held it up for Dumbledore to view. "Ah yes. Made from the cheery wood of a Japanese priestess's cheery tree, the core containing a dragon heart string and scales of a shadow dragon of the northern lands of China. Mr. Ollivander nearly killed me when I told him you returned to the Demon World with that wand. It has become illegal to use the shadow dragons in any wand making now a days. They have been labeled as too dangerous to get close to and there are far too few of them left to use in wands.

"Now then let's hurry this up." He made another large sweep of his of wand and an official looking parchment landed on the table. "Here is a magical binding contract, so that neither of us will be able to go against our word. As you can see the terms of our agreement is simple and to the point leaving no room for misunderstandings or traps. I will allow you room and board and provide for you all other necessary needs such as food, water, clothing, and others. As long as you do not physically harm any of my students that fall into my protection as long as you stay here, up until next June when the school year ends."

Hiei read over the document as Dumbledore briefly summed up its contents. Surely enough there were no traps in it in anyway he could find. Nothing that could tie him down to the school, put him into enslavement, lose his soul or anything of the sort, he could go and come to the school as he pleased in the next nine months. The only side effect was as long as the binding spell was active the magic would keep him from harming any student, and was only directed to the students, as it appeared the staff was free game. But that shouldn't be a problem, what threat could teenage humans cause him? There was even a clause in the contract that would allow him freedom of spells against a student if he had to defend himself, but unless it was life threatening he could only use his wand… But that should prove to be sufficient enough.

"Very well, these is agreeable. I don't have to have over my weapons do I?" He looked at Dumbledore as if daring him to try an d deprive him any deadly and dangerous weapon.

"Of course not. You can not use them to harm the students so I see no harm in letting you keep them on your person. But, if it is alright I may ask of you to do a few menial tasks. You see my game keeper has not yet return form vacation and my teachers as well as myself could use and extra pair of helping hands every now then. It is not apart of the contract and you do not have to do anything if you so wish." Dumbledore smiled as he watched Hiei place the parchment back on the table. "And if you wish you may attend any class as you please. I can imagine that you may get bored over the next nine months if you have nothing to do but wander the halls."

"I see, earn my keep and learn a few new tricks at that. Shall we go on?" Hiei asked looking still at the parchment, there were two places for the participants of the contract to sign, Dumbledore and himself. And four places for witnesses to the sign as well. Over all it was a very creative bit of magical work, surely concocted by Dumbledore himself.

"Yes, yes. Minerva, Alastor, Severus and Nympadora, would you all be as so kind as to be the witnesses?" Dumbledore asked kindly summoning an ink well and quill with the same sweeping motion he used for the parchment and table.

"Of course Headmaster." Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape said as they took a few steps nearing to the table. Moody nodded but was still looking at Hiei with untrusting eyes, which was perfectly alright by the fire demon. Tonks gave her own sign of agreement and stood up to get a better look at the parchment laying on the table.

"Alright then." Dumbledore took the quill and scratched in neat and loopy letters his full name on his extended dotted line, then handed the quill over to Hiei. "Feel free to use any language you wish."

"Hn." He scratched out his name in Kanji making it look slightly demonic with his own added design of drawing them. The quill was pasted around until everyone had signed.

"Very good, now if you will all please touch the parchment with the tip of your wands…" There was the sound of moving fabric as the others took out their wands, which Hiei noticed were very close at hand. Once they all place their wands on the parchment the letters turned white and glowed brightly. As the light resided the letters were left gold on the paper. "The spell will be complete." Dumbledore smiled.

"The students should be already arriving by now, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and my self should be getting down to the great hall now. Hiei would you like to join us for the feast?" A blank bored stare was his answer. "I guess as much. Well then, I believe that Nympa-… um… Ms Tonks," Tonks gave Dumbledore a look that promised death he had continued to call her by her first name. "and Alastor will can escort you to your room."

"I don't need a room." Hiei stated blandly looking toward the window at the trees out side. He was sure he could find one suitable for himself.

"Ah yes, well before we start the three week argument of wither you will sleep outside in a tree or in a bed like the last time. I suggest that you first view the room that I have set up for you." Dumbledore said removing the table, ink, and quill with a sweep of his wand and rolling up the parchment. "I will be by to see how you like the room after the feast and to give you a tour of the castle if you would like."

"Fine." Hiei step to the side to allow the three teachers room to get out. "See you later then."

"Of course." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Now, are you going to lead the way, or what?" Hiei growled at Moody.

"Fine, just don't have another heart attack when the stairs move again." Moody growled pushing past the little demon to the door.

"What?" Tonks asked starting to chuckle.

"Your name is Moody correct?" Hiei asked the man who nodded slightly in response as he opened the door. "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual." Moody growled back and went through the door leaving the others two to follow.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1. It is the only explanation I could think of! After the whole thing with the artifacts of darkness Hiei never acts like that again! NEVER!!! So I'm guessing he must have been messing around with the Jagon and something went wrong, or he set Kurama's "special" garden on fire and sat there for a little too long, or some other random weird thing. If you have your own view on why Majin Hiei was so talkative and hyper, please share.

2. I would think that since Hiei and Snape have a few of the same personality traits one being that they can't stand anyone like them, they wouldn't waste any time to jump down the other's throat. A match made in heaven, ne?

3. Before you ask, he did do something extremely bad. You could say it was along the lines of indirect suicide bad. So later on when I do something with the rest of the rekai tantei you'll find out what.

4. A parting gift from Kurama.

_Sokono here!!! I'm so happy that you guys like the story so far! I hope I can live up to expectations! Now a shout out to my reviewers!_

_Rose of __Shadows__MagicalRain__Yaoi__ loving Angel , and unknown, Thank-you for reviewing!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Three

A ray of sunlight shown through the open window, illuminating the oxen curtains before falling on and making the vegetation within glow a brilliant green. Shrubbery, flowers and small trees litter the dirt floor with small birds chirping in the larger trees and squirrels and rabbits were moving around the bushes. There were about four fully grown trees in the gymnasium sized two stories high bed chamber. There was a large pine tree to the right of the window, a large maple was close to the entrance of the forest room, an oak sat to the far corner from the window and the largest of them all was a great short cherry tree with branches so large two fully grown men could sit a breast on it, sat idly in the center of the room. It was a grand tree, in full bloom with not only light pink flowers but also ones charmed to be light blue and violet. Among the brilliant green leafage and beautiful speaks of color there was a splash of black

With closer examination one would find that this blob of black was a boy, curled up in a large thick furry black blanket. The boy rolled over in his sleep and made a sound close to a purr as he snuggled into the blanket. A small sparrow landed on one of the small branches above the boy and started singing to the sun light but quickly stopped and took flight right before its perch caught fire. The boy below groaned and blinked opened his ruby eyes to be greeted by the white light.

Hiei rolled over to lie on his back to look up to the bewitched ceiling, he had to admit it, Dumbledore was by far one of the most brilliant humans he had ever met. The old man had charmed is bedroom to become that of a forest clearing; bushes, trees, small animals, the whole packaged deal. He had also charmed the ceiling of the room to mimic that of the sky outside, and today's forecast was cloudy with minimum sunlight, the ray of sun coming through his window was the only one to escape from the mass of grayness threatening rain. The room didn't even feel like it was inside a building at all.

The little demon stretched out and yawned, showing off his little sharp fangs. Judging by the position of the rising sun it was approximately six thirty in the morning, having fallen asleep around three the fire hybrid had received…. "Three to four, four to five, five to six, and a half… Three and a half hours of uninterrupted sleep. No wonder I feel so rejuvenated." Hiei said counting off the hours on is fingers. He slid off the branch and landed twelve feet below it still raped in his blanket. Being a demon Hiei didn't require the same amount of hours of sleep as that of a human, actually he only really need two to three hours of sleep a night or he could sleep the same length of time as that of human American on summer vacation and stay wide awake for nearly a week. But he didn't do that… often…

Around the base of the great cherry tree were a few medium sized wooden trunks, each with their own elegant carvings on them. Hiei sat down his katana and removed the oh so fluffy black blanket from his shoulders and folded it up, he kicked open the trunk at the end of the line and set the blanket neatly into it on top of a few others, then closed and locked it. Now the bare footed and shirtless demon moved to his other trunks and gathered up a change of cloths and his sword before heading over to the oak tree and to his bathroom. Unlike his bedroom the bathroom was one of the actually ones of Hogwarts, and it was fit for a king. After his necessary needs were meet he left the bathroom and went back to his perch in the cherry tree.

Around eleven the night before Dumbledore had came by like he said he would and had given him the promised tour of the castle. The old wizard was quite pleased to find that the little fire hybrid had found his room acceptable, though when asked he refused to get rid of the abundance of pink to Hiei's displeasure. So the little half Koorime had spent the greater part of the night before falling asleep trying to charm the flowers different colors, but in the end the many pink blossoms defeated him. Throughout their walk Dumbledore gave him a brief explanation on how things worked in Hogwarts; the houses, the teachers, the classes, the students, how and the Ministry of Magic was interfering with the school in the form of one 'Dolores Umbridge", and a better lesson on "He-who-must-not-be-named", along with a few other things that the fire demon could do to past his time and help Dumbledore with.

In Hiei's opinion the wizard was sly as the fox, his memory was impeccable; he had explained everything in a way he knew would peek the fire demon's curiosity. And the way how he gave him such a freedom in the castle and supplied him so well and asked so little in return… Damn him!!! The old man knew that through the complex web of rules that the half koorime's honor code consisted of wouldn't allow him to just sit down and do nothing. If Dumbledore himself ask something of him by his code he could not refuse unless it was a danger to himself. Hiei glared at the clouds and snorted as he let his thoughts wonder. After Dumbledore had explained everything to him he asked if he could watch over Harry and his friends and make sure they didn't do anything stupid, and to keep and eye on this Umbridge for him. And damn it that he couldn't refuse this babysitting job.

'_An old man's memory shouldn't be __that__ good._' Hiei thought bitterly as he continued his glaring at the ceiling. He watched a bird flitter off its perch in his boredom. Dumbledore had asked him to attend breakfast that morning so he could introduce him to the other teachers, kind of like a show dog, joy. He had told him that he should be down in the Great Hall by seven thirty, that was the usually time when everyone went down for breakfast. It was now a bit past seven according to the sun. Hiei sighed and jumped from his branch and went through his personal forest to the door to put on his boots and cloak. He had memorized the layout of the school the night before so it wasn't difficult at all to find the marble staircase that lead to the Great Hall. He was walking down the stairs behind three others, though he didn't really notice them until their conversation drifted up to him.

"-is that this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. You-Know-Who's only been-" The mass of bushy brown hair was saying, he recognized the voice, it was that girl from the train that owned the evil cat, her name was... Hermione, wasn't it?

"And Harry said it last night." The tall lanky one with the bright orange hair retorted, his name was… Ron, yes, Hiei remembered that one. Which means the black haired one was Harry.

Hiei still couldn't sense anything special about the boy, not even a slight heighten spiritual energy then the other students. The group had stopped suddenly, Hiei being lost in thought nearly walked into them. He growled in his annoyance and Ron turned around nearly jumping in surprise. "Get out of the way." Hiei growled at the boy pushing him out of his way and continuing on into the Great Hall.

**With The Golden Trio**

"Oi! I'm a Prefect you know! Do that again and I'll give you a detention!" Ron was bellowing after the boy that had just shoved him into Hermione. "He's not even listening to me! What's the point of being a prefect if no one is going to listen to you?" Ron whined as he watched the boy walk into the Great Hall, the flame like trail along the bottom of his cloak swishing. "He's not even wearing the uniform!"

"Isn't he that boy from the train?" Hermione asked looking after him as well. "I didn't see him at the feast last night, I wonder where he was."

"Who knows, come on, we're blocking the stairs." Harry said moodily ignoring the stares of a few second year Hufflepuffs that scattered when he turned in their direction. He stomped into the great hall, looking instinctively at the staff table as they entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid was once again conspicuous only by his absence. Dumbledore was standing up and walking around the table toward the boy from the night before looking rather cheerful.

"Looks like Dumbledore knows that He-hay guy." He said as they made their way across to the Gryffindor table. But Angelina quickly dragged him off to the side.

"He-hay?" Hermione asked following the path Harry eyes' had taken to the boy that Dumbledore was now steering up to the teachers table.

"What kind of name is 'He-hay'?"Ron burst out now watching the boy shaking hands with an overly ecstatic Professor Flitwict.

"Well, it is foreign isn't it? It sounds Asian, possibly Chinese or Japanese, by my guess." Hermione said watching the front table. "Oh, looks like Professor Snape isn't getting along with him." She stated watching how the potion master was glaring hatefully at the boy.

"So he is." Ron started shoving food into his mouth. "Wha us dat aboub?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast as Harry sat down after talking to Angelina.

"She's been made Quidditch Captain, she was telling me that there's going to be tryouts on Friday at five o'clock and that she wants the whole team there for it."

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," Hermione said vaguely pulling a plate of toast toward her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"I guess," Harry said taking a bit of eggs on his plate. "He was a good Keeper…"

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" Asked Ron as the mail arrived with a whoosh and a clatter of a hundred owls soaring in through the upper windows. Hermione moved her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak.

"What are you still getting that for?" said Harry irritably, thinking of Seamus,(1) as Hermione placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again. "I'm not bothering… load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy are saying," said Hermione darkly, and she unfurled the newspaper and disappeared behind it, not emerging until Harry and Ron had finished eating. "Nothing," She said simply rolling up the newspaper and laying it down beside her plate. "Nothing about you or Dumbledore or anything."

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules. After Harry received his he looked back up to the staff table again in hopes of Hargid magically appearing. But he still wasn't there, what he did see was that He-hay boy sitting in Professor McGonagall's set talking to Dumbledore and Professor Umbridge. _'I wonder what they're talking about.' _ At this point Ron groaned as he stared down at his schedule.

**With Hiei**

_'If I have to sha__k__e__ one more human's hand in the next hour I am going to scream.' _Hiei thought venomously as he sat down in the currently vacant chair to Dumbledore's left. The morning had gone exactly as he had thought. He had been formally introduced to every single god forsaken human at the ridiculously long table like a very prized mutt, shaking hands, eye contact, and fake excitement entailed, if he had a tail he probably would have been told to wag it as well. Dumbledore had introduced him as Hiei Jaganshi, the grandson of one Hono'o Jaganshi, an old personal friend his that requested his grandson to come to Hogwarts to study abroad the way Western wizards were taught magic.

Hiei had been bombarded with about hundred questions about Japan's Wizarding community and how his grandfather had known Dumbledore within the time frame of five minutes, and had just barely escaped from it. Now he was glaring hatefully at the old man who was cheerfully humming a tune.

_"You could have at least warned__ me__ they were going to do that.__" _He hissed to Dumbledore in Japanese, the old man just smiled playfully at the fire hybrid.

"Where would the fun be in that?" He responded in English. "You're so cute when you have to answer spontaneously; you drop your mask and let yourself look more like your apparent age." The old man smiled in amusement as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Bacon?" he asked holding up the plate.

Hiei however was not amuse, and continued to glare at the wizard. "I'm going to ignore that cute comment." He growled and snatched a few pieces of the offered item. As he munched on the baked pieces of meat a squat middle aged woman, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she placed in a bight pink head band, in pale green robes came down the front of the table toward them. She had a pallid squashed toad like face with prominent little eyes.

"Hem, hem." She coughed girlishly as she stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"May I help you Professor Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked smiling. Hiei looked from Dumbledore to this new woman. So this was the Umbridge that was sent from the Ministry of Magic was it? He looked her over and got unique impression of a toad, ready to catch a fly.

"Why yes Headmaster." Umbridge said smiling, making her look even more toad like. "Who is your little friend here?" She turned her beady little eyes on Hiei who looked back at her dully, his left eye twitching slightly at being called little.

"Ah yes, you were not in here earlier when I introduced him to the rest of the staff were you?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "Professor Umbridge, this is Hiei. Hiei this is Professor Umbridge, my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hiei's grandfather is an old friend of mine that I meet while I was in Japan. He asked me if Hiei could come to Hogwarts to study the methods of teaching in the Western Wizarding world."

"I see, hello He-hay." Umbridge said in a motherly tone butchering his name and holding out her hand to shack his.

"It's Hiei" Hiei said, saying it slowly so she could hear how to say it correctly like he had for the last fourteen people that had butchered it.

Umbridge dropped her hand when Hiei made no move to shack it, her smile faltered slightly before turning back to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, you never told the Ministry of Magic that you would be allowing any foreign students in your school this year." She said sweetly smiling at him.

"Ah, well Professor Umbridge, I wasn't aware that I had to tell the Ministry about all of my personal conversations with any of my old friends." Dumbledore said smiling as well, with an air of lightness in his voice.

"No matter, I'll just inform the Minister of magic myself about Hiei's presences at the school." Umbridge said in a sickening sweet voice that made Hiei feel like vomiting. "Now Hiei, may I ask how old are you?"

"15." He said curtly.

"15?" She asked with a look of disbelief on her face. She looked over the fire demon who glared aback at her. "And you grandfather, what is his name?"

"Hono'o Jaganshi." Hiei said, he was not happy with this interview, it was in fact starting to annoy him already, and he was trying very hard not to make any insult towards this toad of women as Dumbledore requested him to avoid. But the perfect insult had arisen in his mind and wanted to say it so badly.

"And what about your father and mother? Do you live with them?" She asked with that fake sweet girly voice a woman her age shouldn't be using.

"I didn't know them. My father died before I was born, and my mother during child birth." It was close to the truth, he didn't know his parents, for all he knew his father could be dead, and his mother… let's not get into that.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that dear." Umbridge said with not even the slightest hint of remorse or pity in her voice. "Why weren't you at the feast last night?" She drove right on through the interrogation where several others got the hint and stopped questioning him at this point.

Hiei, tired of talking had shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth to avoid answering another question, so Dumbledore answered for him. "I allowed him to retire to his room before the feast. The time difference and all, he was barely awake when he arrived." He smiled kindly, "Toast, Professor Umbridge?" he asked offering the plate.

"Ah, no thank you. I should be getting to my classroom to finish setting up for my classes now." She said turning and going down the Great Hall to the marble staircase.

"You are welcome." Dumbledore said putting a bit of honey on a piece of toast and handing it to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei snatched the toast from him and started to munch on it as well. "Don't expect me to eat anything else."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment from his violet blue robes. "Here is a copy of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger's schedules. Whenever you plan to sit in on one of the classes could you attempt to do it while they are attending it?"

"Fine." Hiei said gruffly as he took the parchment and looked over it. "Hmm… so Snape is the potion's teacher… and McGonagall has Transfiguration … that'll be fun." He smirked to himself looking down the piece of paper. "Ancient Ruins… what could it hurt? Who are Binns and Trelawney?"

"Ah, Professor Binns is our History of Magic teacher and is a ghost. One day he got up to teach and left his body behind. And Professor Trelawney is our Divination teacher she is the descendent of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney." Dumbledore said causally spearing a bit of egg on his fork.

"A descendent of a Seer? Hmm… Interesting, tell me, is your Trelawney a Seer as well?" Hiei asked giving Dumbledore a guanine curious look.

"She is… but sadly her gift is not trained as well as her great-great-grandmother." He put down his fork and stood up. "You can go to a class or wonder the grounds if you would like. If you find that there isn't anything to keep your attention I'm sure Professor Sprout or Professor Grubbly-Plank or Madam Pomfrey could find something for you to help them with." He smiled down at the little fire demon.

"What about the forest?" Hiei's usually routine included a workout in the mornings and in the evenings of his day. But while on the run he didn't have time to exercise, unless he was fighting for his life. Now that he has found somewhere to settle down at he planned to continue that routine, but it would be best to see if he could use the forest for his training before he remodeled his room.

"You may use it and the grounds as long as you don't do any permit damage or upset the centaur community in the forest, and please try not to draw any attention to yourself." The students had started to leave the Great Hall and the teachers were getting up as well. "I'll see you at dinner tonight then. Shall I leave it to you to introduce yourself to the students as well?"

"Fine." There was swish of material and a displacement of air and the little fire demon had gone. It took him two minutes flat to get to the forest. He looked over the wooden terrain and entered it. Each period was approximately an hour long and that was over enough time to venture deep into these woods and return to make it for Potter's next class. And in time to bother Snape.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei was leaning against the wall by the door to Snape's dungeon long before any of the other students started to arrive. As more of the human teenagers gathered in front of the door the higher the volume of the conversations became. Most of them were directed to the subject of the silent boy leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Hiei was ignoring their presences very well until the faithful shout of one sliver blond haired pain in the neck

"And what in the world are _you_ doing here?" Malfoy drawled as the crowd parted to allow him access to the door and allowing him view of the boy who had humiliated him on the train the day before. Hiei made no move or sign to show that he was even aware of the all the students staring at him. "Well? Are you going to say anything at all _Mudblood_?"

"Be quite, your voice hurts my ears." Hiei said not moving from his position but opened one ruby eye on the boy as the hallway went silent. Malfoy was standing beside the door on the other side of the corridor with his two trained apes behind him. "And is that just your formal greeting? Even if you don't know the heritage of person do you still just assume that they are muggle born?" Hiei said in a bored tone as he closed his eye again. "May be that is how I should refer to you… how do you like that _Mudblood_?" He smirk to himself, he could feel the rage vibrating off of the boy at his comment. More then likely the Malfoy blood line was a so called 'pure blood' blood line, so calling a stuck up pure blood like Malfoy would easily rattle their cage.

"I'll have you know that I'm a _perfect_." Malfoy hissed glaring at the boy. "And that'll be a week worth's of detention for talk back to a _perfect_." He looked over Hiei from top to bottom and a smirk grew on his face. "Make that two for not wearing the uniform." He added smugly.

Hiei opened his eyes and turned his head to look over Malfoy, smirking as well. "Isn't that cute, the blond monkey thinks he can give me a detention." He said in a smug baby voice, smirking evilly as Malfoy's smug look dissolved into that of rage. But before he could retort the door to the dungeon creaked open and Hiei slipped in.

Hiei took the table in the far back corner where half of his body was hidden in the shadows. He watched as the rest of the class filed into the room, the three Gryffindors he had to baby sit sat down at the table beside him. Malfoy he noticed along with another girl walked up to the front of the room where Snape stood watching over the class. Normally one wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying form the back of the room, but being a demon, the rules didn't apply to him.

"Professor, there is a boy in here that is not following the dress code, and has also insulted Draco as well, even after he gave him a warning." The girl was saying to Snape.

"And he completely disrespected the statists of being a perfect and made fun of it." Malfoy added

"Well now, we can't let him get away with that, now can I? Who is it that insulted you Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said coolly as he ran his dark eyes over the class room. "Was it Potter?" He asked smugly.

"No Professor, it was that boy over there. He isn't even wearing the uniform or his house colors." The girl said, Hiei could even hear the grin in her voice.

"Oh. _H__im_." Snape said in a low hiss. Hiei felt three pairs of feet headed his way; he didn't open his eyes until he felt them stop. He was greeted by the sneering face of the potion master. "Now what honor has been bestowed upon me to have you sitting in my dungeon Mr. Jaganshi?" The greasy haired man spat leaning down to look Hiei in the eye.

"Now Professor, there is no need in to use my surname, go head and just call me Hiei." Hiei said faking innocent in his voice. The smug look on the two behind the potion's master faltered slightly.

"I want to know Mr. Jaganshi, why you are in my classroom?" Snape hissed not wanting to continue this conversation.

"I just thought that the first class that I sit in on should be yours. Seeing as how you were one of the first I met, I just would like to get to know your _habits_ as bit better." Hiei smiled in a child like way that was not at all child like. "Professor Dumbledore said I could sit in on any class that I like. And right now I like yours."

"Very well." Snape hissed, "Settle down." He said coldly glaring across the room at any who dared to continue to listen in on his conversation. For over half the room had become very interested in the boy they now knew as "Hiei", there wasn't any student that could get away with defying Malfoy and act so smugly with the potion master and not end up with detention for at least a week. Malfoy and the girl walked over to their sets with a dismissed look on their faces, as if they had just been denied a wonderful treat.

Snape started for the black board but stopped when he heard a chair move behind him and turned to find Hiei smiling up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Following you." The hybrid said with his not so innocent smile on his face.

There was a slight twitching in Snape's left temple as he continued up to the black board with his little fire shadow behind him. "Before we begin today's lesson," he said sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all with Hiei at the end of his desk watching him. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class, undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my… displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped, before turning it on to Hiei who just tilted his head to the side like a cat playing with its prey.

"After this year, of course many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the ideal that he would be able to give up Potions after fifth year.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Snape said softly this time his eyes not leaving Hiei. "So whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method" -Snape flicked his wand- "are on the blackboard." The words appeared there. "You will find everything that you need in the store cupboard; you have an hour and a half… Start."

The potion that Snape had set seemed to be rather complex for the class. Though Hiei knew this particular potion, it was in several of the books in Dumbledore's library that he had spent so much time reading seven decades ago. The wizard seem to favor the potion quite a bit, there was always a caldron of it brewing in the house and he was always taking it trying to get Hiei to take some as well... There was about ten to fifthteen ways to make it but with the way the instructions on the black board were if any of them had a problem concentrating or lost attention easily they were sure to fail. Hiei had a rather fun time watching the students run about getting their supplies and mixing them incorrectly. Dark gray clouds, green sparks, random flares of flame shooting out from under the cauldrons and other explosions occurred throughout the room. What was even more entertaining was how Snape continued to stop by his students work and criticized them horribly and insulted the student without offering any form of help. At these times Hiei enjoyed second guessing the human, pointing out ways on how they could fix the potion and criticizing Snape's teaching method. The look of pure hatred on the humans face was priceless.

"For those of you who have managed to conceive a potion that resembles the Draught of Peace, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing." A very harassed Snape spat irritably at the end of class."Homework; twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, it is to be handed in on Thursday."

"Well now that was an enjoyable lesson wasn't it?" Hiei said coolly from behind Snape who ignored the fire demon. "I think I might attend all of your Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth year lessons. Would that be great?" He watched as the human physically shivered.

"Now, wouldn't you have something better to do with your time, beast?" Snape hissed turning around to glare at the boy.

"Now that wasn't very nice thing to say… Hebi-sensei." Hiei said sweetly looking over Snape, who was glaring down at the boy.

"Now what does that mean?" He hissed.

"A codename I presume." Hiei retorted smugly. Before Snape could emit a bitter replay the fire demon had vanished in a blur of black.

Snape was silently seething and needed something to release it upon and he saw it in the corner of his in the form of Potter cleaning up his work area. "Spilled you potion Potter?" He hissed gliding over to the boy. About a minute before Crabbe had 'accidently' bumped into Harry's table, spilling the contents of his caldron all over his work place.

"Yes." Harry said mopping up the split potion.

"That's yes sir, Potter." Snape said coolly, a wide smile spreading across his face as if Christmas had come early. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor for rudeness, and another ten for not being carefully in your work area."

"That's not fair! It was Cra-"

"And another ten for speaking out of turn." He added coldly smirking as he looked down upon the boy. "Evanesco." He hissed sweeping his wand over the mess that vanished immediately. "Get out of my sight Potter, or I'll take another ten points form Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth about to protest but his arm was suddenly seized by another one and he was dragged from the dungeon by both Hermione and Ron, the two of them giving him a very stern look. They were silent until they reached the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier gray during the morning. Rain was lashing at the high windows.

"That was really unfair," said Hermione consolingly, sitting down next to Harry and helping herself to shepherd's pie. "Crabbe was the one that spilt your potion not you."

"Yeah, well," said Harry glowering at a bowl of mash potatoes as he pulled it over to him. "Since when has Snape ever been fair to me?" Neither of the others answered; all three of them knew that Snape and Harry's mutual enmity had been absolute from the moment Harry had set foot in Hogwarts.

"I did think he might be a bit better this year," said Hermione in a disappointed voice. "I mean… you know…" She looked carefully around; there were half a dozed empty seats on either side of them and nobody was passing the table. "… Now he's in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest?" he said. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and left them sitting there.

He walked up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past the many students hurrying toward lunch. The anger that had just flared so unexpectedly still blazed inside him, and the vision of Ron and Hermione's shocked faces afforded him a sense of deep satisfaction. '_Serve t__h__em right,'_ he thought. _'Why can't they give it a rest? … __bickering__ all the time… It's enough to drive anyone up the wall…"_

"Could you at least attempt to think bitterly a little quieter?" A monotone voice shouted out from ahead of him, startling him out of his thoughts. Harry was surprised to find that he was already at the top of the staircase leading to the landing under the trapdoor to at the top of the North tower. He was even more surprised that he was not alone. He-hay was sitting against the wall in the corner.

"He-hay?" Harry asked confused looking at the boy.

"It's Hiei." Hiei growled not opening his eyes, and repeating his name slowly again for the pronunciation.

"Um… sorry… Why are you up here?" Harry asked not really caring for the answer and sitting down on the stairs.

"Not hungry." Was the curt reply.

"Ah, same here… wait… but why are you here? As in why are you under Professor Trelawney's classroom? And why were you in my potion's class? What house are you in?" Harry asked realizing what was wrong with this picture.

Hiei opened one ruby eye and looked at the boy. "Why is it that you are under this trapdoor? Shouldn't you be down at lunch with your little friends? And what is with all these damn interrogations at this school?" He decided instead of answering the boy's questions he would respond with his own questions.

Harry stared at the boy in annoyance, if he didn't want to answer his questions then find, let him have his way. But after nearly five minutes of silence and the only form of sound, an annoying buzzing fly, ceased when it burst into flames, Harry couldn't take the quite no more.

"What the just happened?" He said looking over the smoldering form of the dead insect.

"What, what just happened?" Hiei said smirking as he felt Potter's glare fall on him.

"How about this, if I answer any question of yours will you answer mine?" Harry said in a very annoyed voice glaring at the boy. Hiei opened one eye again and look at him. "I'm up here because my friends were annoying me, and you're probably receiving a lot of interrogations because as far as I know nobody knows who the heck you are. And you refuse to answer the simplest of questions." He growled.

"I am in no house; I came form Japan to study the teaching methods of your western teachers." Hiei said closing his eye. The boy never said anything about truthful answers. But this was a way to past the time and find out more information about the school. "Why were they annoying you?"

"They brokering like an old married couple." Harry said happy to finally be getting a conversation with this odd boy. _"So he's Japanese, I'll have to remember that to tell Hermione later.' _ "What happened to the fly?"

"I lit it on fire. You and Snape don't get along?"

"Him and my dad didn't get along, and that hatred has been past down to me. Lit it on fire?" He asked confused looking at the quite boy who had yet to move.

"Eastern magic is different then here in the west." Hiei smirked slightly. "Is this Trelawney any good?"

"No, you'll be wasting your time here. Why did you come to Hogwarts to study Western Wizard magic?"

"Grandfather is an old friend of Dumbledore's." Hiei said drily repeating from his script."What is with the blond monkey?"

"Blond monkey… Oh, you mean Malfoy! Blond monkey, heh." He laughed to himself. "He's a git with a stick up his butt, that all the Slytherin follow as if he were a prince. You better watch out for him, after what you did this morning he'll be out to get you." He said glowering at the floor. "Nice insult by the way."

"Thank you. But I can take care of myself."

"So your grandfather knows Dumbledore?" A small bubble of hate rose Harry's chest at the thought of the old man , but it quickly subsided.

"Old family friend, he owed my grandfather a favor." Hiei said in a bored monotone voice. "Who was that girl with the monkey when he talked to Snape?"

"Pansy Parkinson, the other Slytherin prefect and practical Malfoy's girlfriend." Harry made a gagging sound as if he was about to be sick. "How does your grandfather know Dumbledore?"

"They met each other when Dumbledore was in Japan about seventy years ago, they traveled around together for a bit and have kept in contact ever since." Hiei lied. "What do you know about this Umbridge?"

"Nothing really, all I know is that she works for the Ministry of Magic and is basically here to spy on Dumbledore." Harry said shrugging looking over Hiei who still hadn't move an inch. He stretched and laid down on the landing. "What are your parents like?"

"Dead. What's this Grubbly-Plank like?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry answered sounding genially sorry. "Well she's alright I guess, but she's not the usual Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hargid is." He was about to ask what happened to his parents but thought better of it. "What are your friends like in… Japan was it?"

"Yes," Hiei thought of the other members of the rekai tantei, they were, he guessed what a _human_ would call... friends… well they were the only people he knew, the fox was the only one he would possibly consider to actually call a friend... well… was. "The baka is an idiot, the fox is to smart for his own good, the detective is a lucky fool, and the onna is a bubble headed nuisance." He said after thinking them over for a minute. "Who's Hargid?"

Harry was looking over Hiei slightly confused by the boy's description of his friends… and the names by which he referred to them as. "Baka? Fox? What? Are those real names?" He asked looking at the boy blankly.

"Answer my question first." Hiei said annoyed glaring at Harry. "Never mind, looks like our little game is over."

"What do you mean by that?" But his question was answered by the bell. He watched as Hiei got up and pulled down the sliver ladder that led to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom and ascend it.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

Hebi: snake

Sensei: honorific for teachers and Professors

1. As I said before I am going hand in hand mostly with the Harry Potter book for the HP characters, so if I mention something that I didn't mention in the story then it happened exactly as it did in the book and I didn't feel like writing out what was happening. This story is about Hiei!!!! Their just mostly side characters and have their own book!!!!

- The bedroom: I was sort of torn about what I should do with Hiei's bedroom. I wanted to keep to the whole Hiei liking trees more then the bed because that seems highly plausible. And Dumbledore being the smart old wizard with inside Hiei information would want to think of a way to keep the little demon in the castle while not forcing him to sleep in a bed. So I closed my eyes and just went with whatever came to mind!!! Hope you all like!

- Counting hours: Childish I know, but sadly, that's how I do it sometimes.

- Honor Code: I believe during the whole thing in Maze Castle Kurama mentions Hiei's complex honor code, but I'm not sure it that was it because I don't _own_ the _DVD's_ to check. But this my little branching off it a bit.

- Baby sitting: If it seems to good to be true, it usually is. For you and for Hiei. But this is required for things to come, and for things you will hopefully enjoy.

- Last name: What can I say? I didn't know what to use!!!

- 20 questions: I was bored, and was watching House the night before, the episode with the "Vegetated State Guy." This may be the start of a trend. I'm not sure though.

- Dumbledore's reasoning for allowing Hiei to stay at the school: …………. Should I reveal the reason?

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_ sniff__sniff__ I'm so happy! Seven review!!! And I check __and my story has gotten over 400 hits!!! Some people need to review…. __Thank you so much__ for those of you who did!!!!! Hugs for everyone!!!! Today was the last day of my junior year, so now I have the whole summer to write I hope will__ be able to write more and post about two times a week. __I had planned for this chapter to be a bit longer, but when I thought about, DADA is going to take a whole chapter, so that's coming next time. __And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_ShibuNoNeko__: You're welcome! Now get ready to do your happy dance, there will be no main OCs the only OC that you may be seeing some of is Mr. Albino and that's not for a long time.__ Thanks for reviewing. _

_S__reiviper__: Yeah you're right, Hiei's third eye is called a __Jagan__, I'm amazed I didn't catch that type-o before posting. (__sigh__) O's and A' look __to__ much alike in lower case you know? As you can tell, Hiei is dealing with the 'fitting in' issue in the casual Hiei way. () And about Draco, I'm going to try and keep him in character, so no overly __niceness or evilness you wouldn't see in the fifth book. Draco will always be the Draco he was meant to be__to the best of my ability…)__Thanks for reviewing. _

_Rose of Shadows: I'm happy you enjoyed chapter two! You're really making the __fanart__ though? Awesome!!! I have a fan art!!! LOL I __wanna__ see it! You have to put up a website so I can see it or something.__hehe__) Thanks for reviewing. _

_Akuno__Hikari__: Sorry to say, or happy to say, whichever one fits you, there will be no OC pairings. I have learned that if you put a main original character in a story things will end badly for you. So never again! But I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing. _

_NearVastPreace__: I'm happy you like the story. The demon sword that Hiei stole is called the "Shadow Sword" at least that's what's it's called in English, I don't know about the Japanese name. But yeah that was one of my ideals too. But I still like my Kurama's magical garden theory… I'm sort of tempted to write a one-shot about that… __lol__ Thanks for reviewing. _

_Jessica: Is this fast enough for you? Thanks for reviewing. _

_Yaoi__ loving Angel: Your welcome, and thanks for reviewing! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Four

Hiei's first impression of Trelawney's classroom was that the smell was going to kill him, his extremely sensitive nose burned as the twenty different incense reached it and his eyes started to water from it as well. He started coughing in reaction to smell and wiped away the tears that had began to form before they could crystallize, he never thought that anything could be so sickly-scented other than Kurama's rose petals… '_Can't __breathe__…_' Hiei thought gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked after he entered the room and going over to Hiei and started slapping the back of the boy in hopes that it'll magically make him stop coughing. Hiei was hunched over slightly trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, I should have warned you about the smell. Try breathing in through your mouth."

"Stop… hitting…. me…" Hiei hissed as he regained control of his coughing. '_I think I'm going to be sick.'_ He started to rub his temples in an attempt to fend off the on coming headache.

"Oh… um… Sorry." Harry said putting his arm back at his side where it belonged.

Hiei glared at the boy for a second before finding a suitable seat. There were several spindly little tables littered over the room with matching chairs and overstuffed poufs. The room was in a dim a light cast by lamps covered in scarves and a low-burning fire that the horrid smell was coming form. There was no one in the room as he looked around with the exception of Harry. He swept over to the back of the room were a table sat in mostly shadows, Harry following him. As he sat down the boy-who-lived took the seat across from him.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked giving the boy an annoyed glare.

"Sitting."

Hiei glared at he boy before closing his eyes again and entering his silent state of ignoring the existences of all other things that were around him, alive or not. The rest of the class arrived over the next five minutes. Ron emerged from the trapdoor, looking around carefully, spotted Harry and made directly for him, or as closely as he could with all the tables and seats everywhere. When he reached the back table he raised and eyebrow at Hiei with a look saying: "Why is he here?" before setting in the seat to the left of his best friend and turning to Harry.

"Hermione and me have stopped arguing," He said quietly.

"Good," grunted Harry.

"But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us," said Ron.

"I'm not-"

"I'm just passing on the message," said Ron, talking over him. "But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you."

"I never said it-"

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney in a misty, dreamy voice, and Harry broke off. Hiei opened his eyes to see the woman entering form the shadows in the front of the room. She was thin, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, her glasses hugely magnified her eyes giving her a rather… odd, insect like appearance. She reminded Hiei of those hotline physics that you would see on TV claiming that they could help you in you love life or at work and could see your future, and that you only have to pay $5.99 every two minutes to talk to them. He hadn't expected an actually human Seer to dress like that as well.

"And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely – as, of course, I knew you would." She paused as she turned her bug like eyes over the classroom. "I am also delighted to say that we have a visitor from a distant land with us as well, from the easterner lands of the elements I believe." She was looking straight at Hiei, drawing the eyes of all the other students in the class to him.

"Sorry mate, she's zoned in on you." Ron whispered across the table before he scooted his chair to the side closer to Harry to get out of Trelawney's laser sight of disaster.

"Yes, tell me my dear, what is your name?" She asked in her misty voice, coming over to the table.

"Hiei," He snorted, apparently the fire was not the only source of the many scents.

"Aw yes, named after one of the mountains of Japan, I presume. It is a nice strong name for such a strong spirit." She broadcast to the class. Two girls near the front of the room were whispering to each other excitedly, while one of the boys next to his table was rolling his eyes.

"I guess…" Hiei said leaning back as the women leaned forward, invading his personal space, a crime of which in the Demon World the punishment would have been blood shed.

"In Japan the magic that is used is more elemental based is it not? One can harness their personal energy and use it as weapon or to control the element of their spirit, is that not true?" She asked her pointy little nose not even an inch away from Hiei's. "I have heard that there are more in tuned to their Inner Eye in Japan as well, is there not?"

"I guess," He repeated not liking the human so close to his face; it was taking all his self control not to physical push her away. "Back up, now." It was not a request.

"Of course it is." She thankfully stepped back to survey the boy under her mystic gaze. "I can feel that your spirit is well in tuned with the spiritual energy of the flame, that of course must be you element of choice?" Hiei didn't answer, and Trelawney continued on with her ramblings. "Yes, you also have a connection with the energy of Mars; surely it was in power at the time of your birth. So I am to guess you were born…. during the summer months?"

"December actually," Hiei had never really known when his birth had taken place until the year before. Yukina had been getting ready to do some sort of ritual for the Koorime celebration of something… He hadn't been paying to much attention to what she was saying to Kuwabara when he had asked her what she was doing, not caring for the Koorime people overall. The bit of the conversation that he did catch was that they had been born on that day as well. This was mostly why his birth had been blown out of proportion, and seen as curse and an omen of disaster to come to the Koorime people. But, having a child of fire born to a women of ice on the day of that the elemental power of ice was at it's strongest and that day being seen as a holy day to the community was pretty bad timing. (1)

The Seer's left eye twitched slightly as this statement. "Well, there are very rare cases that that may happen, it just means that you are exceptionally special and the power of the flame flows strongly in you." She added as if it was obvious. Several students took to gapping at the little demon now, whose left eye was also twitching. _'Nice save you old bat.' _ He thought bitterly, so much for not drawing attention to himself.

"You are wrapped in an intense blaze of a deep violet aura my dear, caressed in a unique black flame. Obviously you have meet horrors in you life that other have not faced. Your aura is quite like that of dear Harry's." She turned her wide lamp like eyes to fall on the boy besides him. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear……" She said as water gathered in her eyes.

"What is it Professor?" One of the girls from the front of the class asked in a worried voice.

"I can not say… it is too horrible to speak so to such youths…." Trelawney gasped as two great tears fell down on to her cheeks.

"Here we go again…" Harry muttered but so that the red haired boy besides him would be the only one to hear him, if Hiei had not been there. The fire demon gave the boy a curiosity look before going back to the Seer tearing up as she look over him.

"Dear child, you should not wait too long before returning to you homelands, there is a dark shadow following you, you spirit is in danger…"She sobbed dramatically. "I can feel that you may posses the gift, it pains me to think that this dark creature has singled you out because it! The black flame amongst your own violet aura I see belongs to this beast; be wary child, stay away from the darkness! You must not allow it to have your spirit!" Several more tears fell down her cheeks, and several gasps could be heard in the classroom. "And beware of all passage ways! Danger lays in wait at the end for you. I also sense another presence after you as well!" She cried in terror. Half the class, the female half mostly gasped in horror at Trelawney's statement. The other half started to snigger and attempted to suppress their laughter. "Be strong my dear…" Hiei looked at her, his face written clearly in a _What-the-hell-was-that_expression.

And as Harry had been waiting, she rounded on him. "Oh no, Harry dear…" Two more crocodile tears fell down her cheeks. Harry rolled his eyes. "The danger you are in has increased over the summer I can tell. You must not let this hurt what little time you have left…" She said in her mystic voice in a hushed tone. Trelawney sniffed as she looked down on him. "I dare say no more…" She sniffed again and headed back to the front of the room.

"Lavender my dear," She said in a hushed tone pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away her tears. "Could you hand out copies of _The Dream Oracle, _to class?" She breathed fanning herself as if she had just gone through some horrible traumatic emotional episode. "Parvati dear? Could you help her?"

The two girls from the front of the room got up and went to the shelf Professor Trelawney had motioned to. There was a disturbed quite in the room, half of it were staring back at Harry and Hiei in a sort of mystified stunned silence as the other half tried as hard as they could not to burst out laughing. The girls walked around the room handing out copies of battered, leather-bound books. When one of the girls handed out the books at Hiei's table she gave him a sad sympathetic look before hurrying back up to the front of the room as if afraid if she was around him for too long she might get infected with a horrid disease.

"The book we will be studying to begin the year with will be _The Dream Oracle, _by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your O.W.L. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so…"

Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving them all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations. She had also made a great recovery in a matter of seconds for her sorrowful cry to be able to conduct her lesson in her usually way.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use _The Dream Oracle _to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

Hiei was glaring at his table thinking over the one sided conversation that he had just had with Trelawney. It unnerved him, he was quite sure that the women hadn't had a clue of what she was talking about. It was possible that it may have been a very lucky story she was making up. If she had the power to sense the dragon and his own aura, then she would have been able to tell that he wasn't human or at least figure that she should go run screaming the other way. But the fact that she had mention in a sort of off way the Kokuryuha rather accurately was setting off red lights in his mind. Though how she described it as 'a dark creature that was after his soul' was rather incorrect, she was right about how it was wrapped his energy, but in a protective way. The dragon had been searching for someone that it was compatible with and now that it had found that suitable master it refused to let go. But, Dumbledore had said she had some power, but had no control over it. It may be true that she could see one's aura like how the baka and his sister could sense spirits…

"Oi," Harry called to him putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder to catch his attention. "Don't put any mind in what she says. She just makes it up all the time; it's rare that something remotely similar to what she says actually happens. She's been predicting my death since my third year here." Harry said in a reassuring way.

Hiei was glaring at the boy's hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." Harry removed the offending limb as if it had just been burned. He shrugged and went back to his book. Hiei turned his glare back to his open book, he had already finished reading it; his speed was in more then just running after all. The book held no information of use to him at all; _falling in a dream may be an indicator of painful experience you are about to emotionally….. Fighting or fleeing form something is a strong indicator__ of__ a challenge you will be soon faced…………. Blah, blah, blah, blah…. _

_"What a great use of two minutes."_ Hiei thought drily glaring at the book. Dreams had no real part in seeing the future; they were created by one's unconscious thoughts. Dreams in short, were just the way the that the unconscious mind speaks to the stupid part of the brain that refuses to listen to what it sees and can foretell what is going to happen while it's awake._"__Hn__. I wonder how__ the__ Seer will respond if I set the stupid book a fire…" _The fire demon thought bitterly, the incense had started to aggravate his nose again and the headache had arisen long ago because of the smell. What he wouldn't give to get out of this god forsaken room and into some fresh air to clear his senses…….

There was barely ten minutes left of class when the rest of the students started their interpretation. At the table next to him the sandy haired boy he had meet on the train… Neville, possibly. Was paired up with another boy, he was giving a long-winded explanation of a nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat… Hiei stared at the boy for a second.

"Well, I had one that I was playing Quidditch the other night." Said Ron, screwing up his face in an effort to remember. "What d'you reckons that means?"'

"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something." Harry said as he was turning the pages of his book without interest. Ron started to mindlessly flip the pages of his book as well, but soon lost desire to.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He asked looking at Hiei who was staring intently at Trelawney.

"Hn." Under his headband Hiei's Jagan was glowing slightly so he could get a better view of Trelawney's aura, finding that it was the only worth while thing to do until that damned bell rung and he was allowed to leave this tower.

"Is he in Slytherin? I swear he has to be in Slytherin." Ron growled over to Harry when said fire demon hadn't answered.

"He isn't in a house." Harry said absently mindedly.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked looking at his friend amazed. "And when did you find out his name?"

"I found out his name on the train, and the house thing during lunch."

"You said that she has no real talent in telling the future, are you positive about that?" Hiei asked once his inspection over Trelawney was finished. He had discovered that her energy was slightly heightened and slight different from all the other little wizards in the room, though it was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah." Harry said blankly still looking at his book. _'__But there was that thing she did once my exam was over in my third year… that was a real prediction…. wasn't it?__ Probably shouldn't tell him that though…__'_He thought to himself before slamming his book shut as the bell rang and Professor Trelawney gave them their homework assignment, to keep a dream diary for a month. "Hiei, are you going to go to…. That was fast…." Harry had turned to his right to talk to Hiei to find that the boy had vanished and the trapdoor was already flung open.

"You don't think he actually believes that bull Trelawney feed him, do you?" Ron asked once he and Harry had descended down the sliver latter and was walking down the spiral staircase for their DADA class.

"Well, he seemed kind of shaken up about it… I guess… I don't think he really shows emotion much though. Makes it hard to tell what he's thinking. I've only seen him for half the day and the way he acts… It kind of makes me a bit curious about what kind of man his grandfather is like." Harry said.

"His grandfather? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well he grew up with him." Harry said remembering that Ron didn't know anything about his earlier conversation with the Asian boy. He spent the next several minutes telling Ron about their conversation, leaving out one of his own answers to the question match.

"So he doesn't belong to a house, he's here to study western magic, he lives with his grandfather because his father and mother are dead, his grandfather and Dumbledore as old chums, he has friends with funny names, and he can light things on fire without a wand?" Ron said staring at Harry dumbfound.

"Yeah."

"And he told you all this?"

"As long as I answered one of his questions, yeah."

Ron just stared at his best friend as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Umbridge was already seated at the teacher's desk when they entered. She was wearing pale green robes with a black velvet bow on the top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad. The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

Harry and Ron took seats on either side of Hermione who had sat down in the middle of the room. She elbowed the two of the slightly and nodded to far back corner. Sitting in a chair up against the window with his arms folded across his chest was Hiei, scanning over the room with ruby eyes.

"Why is he in here? Is he in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice looking at the boy.

"I'll tell you later." Harry whispered back as Professor Umbridge stood up.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when finally the whole class had sat down. A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply. "Tut, tut. _That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_**Defense **__**Against**__** the Dark Arts**_

_**A Return to Basic Principles**_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please." She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_**Course aims:**_

_**1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.**_

_**2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.**_

_**3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**_

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said. "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I would like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk." She left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and started to read.

"Is that all you plan to do for your lesson today?" Hiei asked suddenly from the back of room. Half of the class turned in his direction, just discovering that he was in the room.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. Jaganshi." Professor Umbridge said in her sweet girly voice.

"Well that's good; I am an _observer_ not a student so that rule doesn't apply to me." Hiei retorted staring at the Professor. "Now is this all you are going to be doing today or not?"

"Yes it is Mr. Jaganshi, and as long as you plan to _observe_ my class I would appreciate it if you acted like a student and raise your hand when you wish to talk." She responded sweetly picking up a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _from her desk. "If you do not have a copy of the book to read, I would be more then happy to lend you one."

Hiei glared at her. She slowly lowered the book and smiled at the boy. The class started to shift back to their book and the classroom was filled with a desperately dull, quite. Until everybody's favor little fire demon spoke out again.

"Are you going to answer her or wait until her arm falls off from holding it in the air for so long?" He was watching Hermione as he said this. The girl had not even opened h her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand straight up in the air.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked Hermione, as though she hadn't heard Hiei and had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," she said.

"Well as I told Mr. Jaganshi, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small white teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," the Gryffindor said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells." There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"_Using_defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Ganger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during my class? And your name is?" She added staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells with be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air.

Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is a school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is noting waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"There isn't anything waiting out there? The world isn't a very kind place, Professor. There are several bad things out there that wouldn't even blink at the opportunity to hurt you. I believe this class was designed to help one once they have left this school." Hiei stated from the back of the room loudly, his eyes boring into Umbridge.

"Hand, Mr. Jaganshi," she said as she turned back to Hermione and Harry whose hands went up in the air immediately. Her eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione. "Yes, Miss Ganger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells? For as Hiei said, our lives after school?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Asked Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what he 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use is that?" Said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" sand Professor Umbridge. Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too. "And your name is?" She said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well Dean Thomas."

"Well it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free-"

"I repeat," said Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class,-"

"Well at least none of them were attempting to butcher the entire school." Hiei broadcasted from the back of the room.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge said turning on the boy.

"By not teaching your students how to defend them selves you are leaving them unprepared and vulnerable. When they leave this school over the winter break, or over the summer break they could be easily killed by anyone who would wish them harm." Hiei said glaring at her. "So you are preparing them to be butchered once they are out of this school."

Umbridge giggled girlishly. "Do you honestly believe that someone would be stocking fifth year students waiting for them to cross their path and kill them? I don't know how it is in Japan but-"

"Oh, yes, my mistake, I wasn't aware that on the English island the world was run by love and peace and puppy dogs." Hiei spat sarcastically. "In Japan we have to deal with demons, but I believe you have your own recently resurrected monster to deal with here."

"Mr. Jaganshi, if you speak out of turn one more time, I will have to ban you from ever entering my classroom again." She said her voice falsely sweet. She gave a little laugh. "Though I can see why you would believe such a lie, seeing as how you can believe the rumor of the existents of demons, seeing as how they have been wiped out long ago they do not exists." she laughed again, Hiei had an offended look on his as his glare deepened on the woman. "And about the 'resurrected monster' it is just a nasty little lie spoken by a nasty little liar."

"Are you calling me a lair?" Harry yelled slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. The entire classroom went still and silent all eyes on Harry and Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge was staring at Harry with a look of grim satisfaction on her squat little face. "Ten points form Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." She stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"Voldemort wasn't dead," Harry said angrily ignoring the flinching and the small screams that sparked throughout the room. "But yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Professor Umbridge said in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie. _The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger form any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue you reading. Page five, "Basics for Beginners.'"

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk again. Harry, however, remained standing. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath form the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night that Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly talked to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment he thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

He kicked his chair aside, strode around Ron and Hermione and up to the teacher's desk. He could feel the rest of the class holding its breath. He felt so angry he did not care what happened next. Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out of her handbag, stretched it out on the desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, and started scribbling, hunched over so that Harry could not see what she was writing. Nobody spoke. After a minute or so she rolled up the parchment and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself seamlessly so that he could not open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Professor Umbridge, holding out the note to him. He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heel, and left the room, not even looking back at Ron and Hermione, and slammed the door shut behind him. "Please return to you books, page five, 'Basics for Beginners." Umbridge said calmly as if nothing had happened.

The room was silent for a moment, then filled with the sounds of students shuffling around an opening their books again. "Your logic is completely backwards." The lone fire demon said coolly standing up in the back of the room. His face was barely visible above all the heads of all the seated students. Eyes began to move from Hiei to Umbridge, as the feel of another show down spread over the room.

"Mr. Jaganshi I warned you if you spoke out of turn again I would ban you from my classroom." Professor Umbridge said in the same soft voice she had just used with Harry.

"Doesn't matter, I don't plan on ever entering your joke of a class again." Hiei sad giving her a level glare. "But you may want to know that the logic of you and your Minister is completely backwards."

"Do you have any knowledge in how to run an entire community Mr. Jaganshi?" She asked returning Hiei's glare.

"Doesn't matter, I do have experience in strategic planning and conspiracy where I am sure you have not with the state of things. What your government is doing is completely backwards, I have reason to believe that all your minister fears is losing the peoples support to another and what he is currently doing will cause that to arise. All of you fools have received efficient amount of evidence to the resurrection of one _Voldemort_, yet you refuse to believe it. And for what? A false sense of security?"

Hiei tilted his head to the side, studying Umbridge's blank face for any sign of hitting a nerve. "The correct response to these findings would have been to warn the Wizarding community of _Voldemort's _possible return and arm them against him incase that it were true. So if and when you discover that Potter and Dumbledore were lying to you no foul would fall upon any of you. Actually, you all would be honored for taking everyone's security seriously and doing everything possible to protect them." A small evil smile spread over his face as he looked over the woman that was being oddly silent.

"But Kaelu-san, that isn't what you are doing, is it? Instead you and your _precious_ minister are trying your damnest to discredit those who have given you a warning of this man's return, and turning everyone against them. Rather stupid if you ask me, because if they _are_ telling the _truth_ you've just put the entire country, wizard and Muggle in grave danger." Hiei snorted a sarcastic laugh and started to walk over to the door.

"You are also giving a _psychotic_ _manic_ a chance to _gain_ _more_ followers and _infiltrate_ your government to take over." He smiled evilly. "So _Kaelu-san_, if and when this man decides to reveal himself I can a sure you that the entire Ministry of Magic and everyone that helped in forming this _'Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are rotten little liars"_ theory will be in the line of fire of an enraged mass of people." He opened the door. "Not mention the blood of any life taken by _Voldemort_ and his followers will be on your Minister's hands. I suggest you tell him to reconsider this absurd and backwards view he has taken."

"Mr. Jaganshi, you are no longer welcomed in this classroom, expect for the two week detention you are to serve in my office every night at five o'clock." Umbridge said calmly, though Hiei could feel and smell the rage vibrating off of her.

"I am not a student so you can not give me a detention, but it would be my pleasure, Kaelu-san, to get out of sight of horrid toadish face." Hiei said mockingly giving her a half hearted bow. He left the room as the bell rang. Though none of the students dare move or even breathe as they watched him leave.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

Kaelu: frog / toad

San: honorific for Mr., Mrs., Ms., and Dr.

1. Okay, the thing with Hiei's birthday… yeah I made that up. I don't have the slightest clue as to when his birthday is. So I am saying it is December… 13th. And for those of you that are wondering why it's the 13th, I just now, the second before typing 13, randomly put my finger on my calendar. And just my luck, it landed on the line between the 13th and the 14th, and since my birthday is on a 14th I couldn't give him that day, so it's the 13th.

- The smell in Trelawney's classroom: It is over powering for Harry as _human_. Imagine what it would be like for a _demon_. Who doesn't really like _scented_ _things_. With a _heightened_ _sense_ _of_ _smell_. You would want to rip your nose off too.

- Trelawney's power: It's no secret that Trelawney is a real Seer, even though she acts more like a fake, isn't very good at it, and probably isn't even aware she is a real Seer. I would think at the times when she predicts something and actually get its right she maybe in tuned to that person spiritual energy. Like… in the earlier episodes of Charmed, Phoebe needed to touch something related in some way to what she was seeing the future of. So I guess it would be kind of the same with Trelawney, but instead of actually seeing things or having to touch anything, she just needs to get a feel of someone's energy to get a vague ideal. And being her, she has to wrap it to sound more dramatic and make herself feel special. Since Hiei has a lot of energy, it'll be easier for her to get a feel of, especially since he is constantly wrapped in a five foot bubble of it.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_I feel so loved!!! Nine reviews!!! __Thank you so much__ for reading!!!!! Hugs for everyone!!!! I had a little trouble writing this, I wasn't so sure how I should have Trelawney react to Hiei, and visa versa. In the end, I decided to have her serious disturb him would be the best way to go! __And Umbridge….__ It was hard to fit everyone in and make it read fluently.__ I am amazed that I was able to get done with this chapter so fast though… I'm so proud of myself! But now the easy stuff is over, so the next update maybe a little late. But__I__ hope you all like it__ thus far__And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_DeathsLightGal__: I'm glad you love the story.__ And another House fan, __Yay__! And yeah, Hiei is not allowed to harm any student that is Dumbledore's stu__dent and is under his __protection__ tha__t__ was the agreement that they ca__me under. But he is only not allowed to use his powers __on them __and is limited to defensive spells by the wand__ if he is in danger__. There is nothing against 'Muggle dueling,' though. __ evil smile __And__ about the book, it's helpful to the reader and to me, this way I have an actually frame to work with. __Yay__! So I should be able to finish this story!!! Thanks for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNeko__: Yes, that's good enough. I hope you like how Umbridge and Hiei got along__. It's like how she and Harry get along… Though this flying shadow is from her greatest nightmare, and will enjoy tormenting her to no end. __Mwuwahahahaha__ Thanks for reviewing! _

_NearVastPeace__: Thank-you for the complement! And the garden is a wonderful ideal isn't it? Thanks for reviewing! _

_StarAngel531: NO!!!! Sorry, but I had hope to get through the story without revealing this little fact. But I have __yaoiphobia__, my brother or sister or a friend wants to see me physically shiver and completely freak, they say these__four little words: "Hiei Kurama butt sex." It's completely terrifying to me. My friends have been trying to break me from it… but just __eww__. So sorry, no Harry/Hiei, or Hiei/anything pairings will appear in my story.__ Thanks for reviewing! _

_Sreiviper__: Thank you for the complement!!! And sadly, I'm not good at writing relationships so there will be no pairings in my story. Besides I can't imagine__ Hiei getting attached to anyone under nine months when he is still just getting use the rest of the rekai tantei after nearly a year and a half. And there isn't really any pairings in the fifth book yet. __So sorry, no pairings__ Thanks for reviewing! _

_MagicalRain__: Thanks for the review! _

_Ryu__: Thanks for the review! _

_IcyPanther__: Thanks for the review! _

_Yaoi__ loving Angel: Thanks for the review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Five

The Gryffindor common room was almost silent, nearly empty of all students; nearly everyone was still down at dinner, and spreading the story of what happened during the Defense Against the Dark Arts class before the meal. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet the three entering from the portrait hole, purring loudly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their three favorite chairs at the fireside. The ginger cat leapt lightly into Hermione's lap and curled up there like a furry ginger cushion. Harry gazed into the flames, feeling drained and exhausted.

"_How_ can Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making Harry and Ron jump; Crookshanks leapt off her, looking affronted. She pounded the arms of the chair in fury, so that bits of stuffing leaked out of the holes. "How can he let that terrible woman teach us? And in our O.W.L. year too!"

"Well, we've never had great Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, have we?" said Harry. "You know what it's like, Hagrid told us, nobody wants the job, they say it's jinxed."

"Yes, but to employ someone who's actually refusing to let us do magic! _What's_ Dumbledore playing at?"

"And she's tying to get people to spy for her," said Ron darkly. "Remember when she said she wanted us to come and tell her if we hear anyone saying You-Know-Who's back?"

"Of course she's here to spy on us all, that's obvious, why else would Fudge have wanted her to come?" snapped Hermione.

Ron glared at for a moment before turning to Harry. "That Hiei guy completely told that frog off. It was bloody brilliant!" He told Harry what had happened, word for word what Hiei had said. "And then he said_ 'But it would be my pleasure, Kaelu-san,'_ whatever that is, _'to get out of sight of your horrid __toadish__ face.'_ Then he bowed and left the room!"He gasped for breath after telling his tale. "Kind of stole your thunder, didn't he?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it." Harry said absent mindedly. "Can't we just… Let's just do that homework, get it out of the way…" They collected their schoolbags from a corner and returned to the chairs by the fire. People were coming back from dinner now. Harry kept his face averted from the portrait hole, but he could still sense the stares he was attracting.

"Shall we do Snape's stuff first?" said Ron, dipping his quill into his ink. "_'The properties…of moonstone… and its uses… in potion-making…'_" he muttered, writing the words across the top of his parchment as he spoke them. "There." He underlined the title, and then looked up expectantly at Hermione. "So what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?"

Hermione glared at the red haired boy for a second before turning to Harry. "You said you'll tell me about Hiei later, well it's later." Harry looked at her for a second before repeating his explanation of the conversation, or rater question match, with the foreign boy that he had given to Ron before DADA. "Hmm…"

"I know that look." Ron said suddenly, staring at Hermione who had become quite and had started to stare into the fire. "There is absolutely nothing that you should have that _look_ for, except for Umbridge."

"Well… it makes no sense… Why would anyone from the east want to know how we are taught in the west? Eastern wizards and Western wizards haven't gotten along since the dispute over the existence of demons…"

"Why's that?" Harry asked looking at Hermione over his potion's essay.

"The nuts over there think _demons _exist." Ron said.

"Well they do, don't they? Professor Lupin showed us one in our third year, the grindylow."

"Yes, well there are magical creatures that are so called '_slightly__'_ more demonic then others that can be considered as _demo__ns_like the grindylow." Hermione said scribbling down some lines on her essay. "But in China and Japan they believe that there are demons with human intelligence and more. They also believe that some of these '_super demons__'_ have enough power to destroy a whole continent if they wish and that they are immune to several of our spells." She set down her quill. "Like the torture curse would be nothing more then a gently tickle to them."

"Scary." Harry said remembering only to well the pain that Voldemort had inflected upon him through that spell a few months before. Being nothing more then a tickle to some creatures….

"Yes. In the east they believe that those '_creature__s'_ are real, but here we believe that they never existed. There were demons, monster of horrible strength that we have admitted to exist, but those were wiped out ages ago." Hermione said starting to write again. "But the Eastern wizards say that those were just the _'animals of the Demon World,'_ that _we_ have yet to see the _'real demons.'_"

"_Demon World_?"

"There's supposedly three worlds, the _Human World_ in which we live in, the _Spirit World_ is where we go once we die, and the _Demon World_ is where the _'real demons'_ are from." Hermione said entering her stride on her essay. "It's a bunch of rubbish if you ask me."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked looking at the bushy headed girl as if she had just grew another head. "I've never heard of that before."

"There are books about the Asian beliefs in the library Ron." Hermione said dryly. "Am I the only one that reads here?"

"You know, it would help if you didn't discredit the beliefs of those who actually believe me." Harry said coldly.

"Oh Harry, I'm not saying anything like that! But it's weird that Hiei would come here to learn about our ways of magic." Hermione said looking back into the fire again.

"He might be planning on moving to the west and being a teacher." Harry said shrugging his shoulders, looking down at his essay moodily. So far he had only written two lines, one being the title of the essay.

"That's possible… But something he said unnerves me." She looked over at Ron. "You remember what he said when _that woman_ asked if he had any experience in running a community?"

"Yeah, he said that it didn't matter, he had experience in strategic planning and conspiracy." Ron said with his face slightly screwed up in thought. "Why?"

"Well that's what so unnerving. He has experience in _strategic planning and conspiracy._" Hermione said with an emphasis. "Why would a fifteen year old boy know about stuff like that?"

"Well… his grandfather could have taught him about stuff like that." Ron added off handedly. "Now, what are those properties of moonstone?"

Hermione chose to ignore him. "But it's kind of irrespirable isn't it? If his grandfather personally asked Dumbledore if Hiei could come to Hogwarts, then surely Dumbledore would have told him about You-Know-Who. Why would he send his only grandchild alone, to a foreign country, to a school where a madman had a record of trying to attack?"

"He could be insane." Ron provided. Hermione gave him a look.

"So are you trying to tell me that you think Hiei could be working for Voldemort?" Harry asked with a disbelieving look on his face. "He can't be. He hardly seems the type to do something like, besides, he's friends with Dumbledore."

"Well, we don't really know that for sure." Hermione said quietly. "We've barely even seen him for day, and he's a hard person to read…And just because his grandfather is friends with Dumbledore, doesn't mean he is."

"So that makes him a Death Eater?" Ron asked rolling his eyes.

"No. It's just… Right now we don't know really anything about him." Hermione retorted.

"He's told me some things about himself." Harry said indigently.

"That's another point I was going to make." Hermione said looking down at her paper. "Besides annoying Snape and telling off Umbridge, you're the only one he's spoken too. It's like he's trying to get close to you."

"So what are you telling me? Stay away form him?" Harry said angrily, offended at the ideal that someone would only attempt to speak to him if they were planning on killing him.

"No. All I'm saying is just to be cautious around him until… we find out a little more about him." Hermione said gently not wanting to invoke another fit of rage out of the green eyed boy.

"Fine. Let's get back to this rubbish now." Harry said grumpily looking back down at his sad excuse for a start of an essay.

"Alright. So what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?" Ron asked desperately.

But the bushy headed genius witch was not listening; she was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the center of a knot of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei was laying in his cherry tree staring at the cloudy sky nibbling on a ham and Swiss cheese sandwich that an overly ecstatic, yet terrified house elf had brought to him upon his request. Dobby had just left after his fit of bowing and nervous twitches. It was apparent that the house elves could tell what he was and wanted to avoid him at all cost, as well as the ghosts; earlier in the day he had about three of them run from him screaming. He sighed and sat up as he finished his sandwich. His day thus far had been rather uneventful.

He had attended two double classes with the Gryffindors: Charms and Transfiguration. The both of them had started off with lectures of the importance of the O.W.L.s, and had gone over a brief review of the things that they had gone through the years before. In Charms Professor Flitwick had spent more than an hour reviewing Summoning Charms. The little man had seemed to be beside himself when he saw that Hiei was in his classroom, for over half the class time he had been talking to Hiei and trying to see what kind of spells the little demon knew. Having had lived with Dumbledore for ten years the fire hybrid had learned a great amount of spells. The little man applauded every spell the demon had preformed flawlessly and asked if he could help the other students practice their Summoning Charms.

But Professor McGonagall on the other hand appeared all but horrified at the appearance of the little demon in her class. Hiei, as usual, entered the classroom long before anyone else. As he entered the room McGonagall's lips nearly disappeared in a very dissatisfied line on her face as she watched him take a seat in the back. Throughout the lesson she had pretended that he hadn't existed, not even stealing a glimpse of him as she went through her lecture and instructing the class through the Vanishing Spells. It was enjoyable though to watch all the students banging their wands on the poor little snails not achieving anything at all. By the end of the lesson only two students had managed to completely vanished their snails.

Hiei yawned and stretched, lunch was only half way over and the little fire demon had nothing to do. Granted he could go out and help some of the other teachers with mindless jobs or go out and work in the pumpkin patch as how Dumbledore asked him to watch over the plants for their Halloween party at the end of the next month. But plants were the fox's thing, not his. He started to look up absent mindedly at the glowing leaves and flowers above him as his mind wandered.

That Umbridge, that horrid toad had just made the greatest mistake of her life last night. A tree branch suddenly caught fire above the half Koorime, snapping him out of his rage filled glare. He took out his wand and quickly put out the flame before it could spread and damage the rest of his resting spot. But his mind continued to wander to the night before.

**Flashback**

_"Ah, Headmaster," A sickly sweet voice said form down the corridor from behind the old wizard and the fire Koorime. "And Hiei, just the two people I wanted to talk to." Professor Umbridge said walking down the corridor._

_Dumbledore had accompanied Hiei from the Great Hall to head to his bed chamber, seeing as how for most of the __way they would have been taking the same path to get to their own destinations. The old headmaster had been asking the little demon how his first day__ in the school __went, __when Umbridge had caught up to them. )_

_"How can I help you Professor Umbridge?" The old man asked kindly._

_"I wanted to talk to you about Hiei." The toad replied sweetly. "He claims that since is not a student, he can not receive a detention. Is that true?"_

_"Why yes it is. Is that a problem Professor?" Dumbledore asked kindly. __**"What did you do?" **__He asked Hiei mentally._

_**"Nothing much.**__** Just told her that her and her minister's logic was completely backwards and idiotic, that's all." **__Hiei responded mentally glaring at Umbridge._

_**"Hiei, I thought I **__**asked you to avoid Ms. Umbridge at all cost, and not to get to… **__**acquainted**__** with her."**_

_**"Hn.**__** She asked for it."**_

_**"Hiei……"**_

_"Yes, it is a problem." Umbridge smiled sweetly and looked down at Hiei. "This sadly misguided young man made quite a scene in my Defense __Against__ the Dark Arts class today along with Mr. Potter. I gave both a detention, but because __of his immunity of__ school punishments I can't enforce my authority as a teacher." She turned her toad like smile on Dumbledore. "Seeing as how he is here to learn the ways we teach our students here in the West, I believe that he should also get to experience how __we __punish those who have done wrong as well__." She made a little girlish giggle. "You see, if __a __child know__s__ that they can not be punish__ed__ when they do wrong, then there is nothing to hold them back from doing wrong things."_

_"I see what you mean." Dumbledore said kindly._

_"What?"Hiei said looking at Dumbledore, the old man gave him a warning look. __**"You can not be serious!"**_

_"I will revoke Hiei's immunity of detentions if that would satisfy you Professor." Hiei was glaring at the old man__ in a rage._

_"Of course Headmaster, that would be prefect" Umbridge said sweetly, "So now Hiei, I expect to see you __tomorrow night at five o'clock in my__ office." She smiled sweetly __before turning on her heel and leaving._

_-"I can't believe that you __just __did that!"- Hiei yelled at Dumbledore in Japanese._

_-"I had no other option. You have to be careful with her__, Hiei. A__s I told you__ she is here to spy on the school, and she hopes to evict me from my position as Headmaster__."- The old man sighed in the foreign language as well. –"The Ministry of Magic has been keeping a close eye on me looking for anything to attack me with. If I didn't remove your immunity it could cause problems for the both of us__ later__. And I am quite sure Fudge finding out that I am housing a demon at the current moment would not end well."- He continued down the hall. –"I do not expect you to go to any other detention you may receive, but just go to those that Ms. Umbridge gives you alright?"-_

_-"HN."__- Hiei nearly ripped opened his bedroom door._

_"Hiei, please be kind to her." Dumbledore said in English looking at the back of the shorter man. "She does not knowhow you work. She is not aware that she has just declared war with you."_

_"That's her problem."_

**End Flashback**

A small smirk crossed the little demon's face at the thought of what he would do that toad of woman if he had the freedom to. Thanks to her he now had to serve a detention, he barely even knew what a detention was. He slipped off of his branch and landed cat like at the bottom of the tree. The fire demon sighed, Potter had Care of Magical Creatures next, and he hadn't sat in that class yet either, and there was that pumpkin patch Dumbledore wanted him to look at… (1)

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Harry and Ron were now slightly panicking about the amount of homework they had to do, an essay for Snape, a diary for Trelawney, and Charms and Transfiguration homework as well. They spent their entire lunch hour in the library looking up the uses of moonstones in potion-making. As they were quickly scribbling out their essays and other bits of homework Hermione sat down calmly besides them with about seven huge books.

"And I though we had it bad." Ron said eyeing the stack that Hermione had just set down on the table. "Wait a minute…_The View of the Three Realms……The Creatures of the Darkness…. The Demonic and How to Identify Them... The Beliefs of the East…. _You're not doing homework! You're researching Hiei!!!" (2)

"I'm not _researching Hiei _I'm just getting a better view on what his beliefs may be…" Hermione said indigently opening a "Japanese to English" dictionary. "Now let's see…kaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeellllllllllllluuuuuuuuu… Ah here we are…." Hermione made a face at the book.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked scribbling out a line in his essay.

"Kaelu means frog and/or toad in Japanese." She said closing the book and grabbing another. "And 'san' is an honorific for Mr., Mrs., and Ms.,."

"So he was basically calling Umbridge _Ms. Toad, _then?" Ron asked starting to laugh as Hermione nodded her head. "Now that's brilliant." After a long time of nearly silent study while Harry and Ron continued their homework and Hermione had buried herself in _The Demonic and How to Identify __Them_ the bell rang.

The day had become cool and breezy, and, as they walked down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards form Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with many twigs. As Harry and Ron reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning they saw Draco Malfoy striding toward them, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin Cronies. He had clearly just said something amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and the rest continued to snigger heartily s they gathered around the trestle table. They kept shooting looks over to the pumpkin patch which Harry found rather odd until Hermione pulled on his sleeve.

"Harry, look." She was gesturing toward the pumpkin patch as well where a single dark figure was moving around the garden and caring for the plants. It was fairly easy to tell that it was Hiei thanks to his very noticeable and unique patch of white hair.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked.

"It looks like he's taking care of the pumpkins while Hagrid isn't here." Hermione answered.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then – who can tell me what these things are called?"

She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twig like fingers at the end of each hand, and a funny, flat, bark like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Ooooh!" Parvati said and Lavender, thoroughly irritating Harry. Anyone would have thought that Hagrid never showed them impressive creatures; admittedly the flobberworms had been a bit dull, but the salamanders and hippogriffs had been interesting enough, and the Blast-Ended Skrewts perhaps too much so.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plan sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food.

"So- anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Wood lice," said Hermione promptly, which explained why what Harry had taken for grains of brown rice was moving. "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl, take another five points. So whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges it is wise to have a gift of wood lice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will gouge out human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you' d like go gather closer, take a few wood lice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body parts labeled by the end of the lesson."

The class surged forward around the trestle table. Harry deliberately circled around the back so that he ended up right next to Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Where's Hagrid?" he asked her, while everyone else was choosing Bowtruckles.

Never you mind," sad Professor Grubbly-Plank repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to turn up for a class too. Smirking all over his pointed face, Draco Malfoy leaned across Harry and seized the largest Bowtruckle.

"Maybe," said Malfoy in an undertone, so that only Harry could hear him, "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Harry out of the side of his mouth."

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you get my drift. The old fool has replaced the giant moron with the short immigrant."

Malfoy walked away, smirking over his shoulder at Harry, who suddenly felt sick. Did Malfoy know something? His father was a Death Eater, after all; what if he had information about Hagrid's fate that had not yet reached the Order's ears? He hurried back around the table to Ron and Hermione, who were squatting on the grass some distance away and attempting to persuade a Bowtruckle to remain still long enough to draw it. Harry pulled out parchment and quill, crouched down beside the others, and related in a whisper what Malfoy had just said.

"Dumbledore would know if something had happened to Hagrid," said Hermione at once. "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried, it tells him we don't know exactly what's going on on. We've got to ignore him, Harry. Here, hold the Bowtruckle for a moment, just so I can draw its face…"

"Yes," came Malfoy's clear drawl form the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as thought the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron _does_show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away. And that filthy Jap immigrant won't be much longer once gets through the grape vine that he's working here." (3)

"OUCH!!!"

Both Harry and Malfoy cried in unison. Harry because he had gripped the Bowtruckle so hard that it had almost snapped; it had just taken a great retaliatory swipe at his hand with its sharp fingers, leaving two long deep cuts there. Malfoy because a turnip going about fifty miles an hour just colluded with the back of his head from no where. The blond was looking around wildly for the one to have attack him the offending vegetable.

The bell rang and the students pick up their supplies and returned their Bowtruckles. Harry rolled up his bloodstained Bowtruckle picture and marched off to Herbology with his hand wrapped in a handkerchief of Hermione's.

"If he calls Hagrid a moron one more time…" He said through gritted teeth.

"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you…"

"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Harry sarcastically. Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned. Together they traipsed across the vegetable patch. The sky still appeared unable to make up its mind whether it wanted to rain or not.

"What I wan to know is where that turnip came from." Ron said looking up into the sky. "Perfect aiming!"

"I think I know who threw it…" Hermione said as they pasted Hiei, whom was currently pulling carrots out of the earth and putting them in a basket beside him already filled with onions, potatoes, peppers and turnips. "Hiei?" she called to the red eyed boy who looked at her. "Nice aim."

He snorted but smirked and went back to his task.

"It was him?" Ron asked looking back at the boy as they neared the greenhouse. "But that's got to be like…. Fifty yards!"

The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth years spilled out of it, including Ginny.

"Hi," she said brightly as she passed. A few seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, a friend of Ginny's that Harry and others meet before boarding the not so horseless carriages, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of earth on her nose and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. When she saw Harry, her prominent eyes seemed to bulge excitedly and she made a beeline straight for him. Many of his classmates turned curiously to watch. Luna took a great breath and then said without so much as a preliminary hello: "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and I believe you fought him and escaped form him."

"Er – right," said Harry awkwardly. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes.

"You can laugh!" Luna said, her voice rising, apparently under the impression that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said rather than what she was wearing. "But people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or demons!"

"Well, they were right, _weren't_ they?" said Hermione impatiently. "There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Hmdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack or demons."

Luna gave her a withering look and flounced away, radishes swinging madly. Parvati and Lavender were not the only ones hooting with laughter now.

"D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" Harry asked Hermione as they made their way into class.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than _her_," she said. "Ginny's told me all about her, apparently she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else form someone whose father runs _The Quibbler._"

Harry thought of the sinister winged horses he had seen on the night he had arrived and how Luna had said she could see them too. His spirits sank slightly. Had she been lying? But before he could devote much more thought to the matter, Ernie Macmillan had stepped up to him.

"I want you to know, Potter," he said in a loud, carrying voice, "that it's not only weirdoes who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

"Er – thanks very much, Ernie." Said Harry taken aback but pleased. Erne might be pompous on occasions like these, but Harry was in a mood to deeply appreciate a vote of confidence form somebody who was not wearing radishes in their ears. Ernie's words had certainly wiped the smile form Lavender Brown's face and as he turned to talk to Ron and Hermione, Harry caught Seamus' expression, which looked both confused and defiant. (4)

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei had finished picking the ripe vegetables out of the garden like the old wizard had asked him too. He carried the vegetable basket back up to the woman that was teaching the class by the hut, apparently she had the last period of the day off… as well as McGonagall. The two older women were standing by the table that the Bowtruckles were placed upon, talking and putting the creatures into small cages.

"Where do you want this?" Hiei asked curly as soon as he was in earshot of the women. Grubbly-Plank looked up in surprised at seeing him.

"Done already?" She asked, Hiei glared. "Very well then set by those cages over there, and could you bring that bag of wood lice over here as well?" She asked absently minded motioning to each. Hiei rolled his eyes but did as asked.

"Is that it?" He said curtly staring into the woods. If he had to go this detention with the toad tonight, than it would be wise too train before dinner, if things took longer then expected.

"Yes, that's it." Professor Grubbly-Plank said not paying attention to him. Hiei started to walk toward the forest.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Jaganshi?" Professor McGonagall asked watching as the boy turned to her.

"To train."

"To train? In the forest you mean?"

"Your point?"

"Students are not allowed in the forest." Professor Grubbly-Plank said eyeing the boy. "Besides, there are several creatures out there that could tear you apart young man. And what do you mean by _'To train'_?"

"I can take care of myself." Hiei said dully.

"What do you mean by _'To train' _Mr. Jaganshi?" Professor McGonagall said sternly. Hiei rolled his eye and shifted his cloak to show them his sheathed katana. "You're planning on going into the _Forbidden Forest_ to practice with your sword?" She nearly yelled staring the fire hybrid in disbelief.

"Looks like it." Was the curt reply.

"You can not do that." She said with a look of authority. "I can barely believe that Professor Dumbledore actually allowed you to keep that weapon on your person. But I will not allow you to enter the forest at all."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you expect me to do then? You can't actually expect me not to practice and allow my skills to get rusty and lose my main source of exercise do you?"

Professor McGonagall's lips withdrew into a small line as she viewed the boy in front of her. Normally she wouldn't even bother trying to deny this…. creature, entry to the forest. But with Professor Grubbly-Plank here she had to act as Hiei was just another normal student. "I am not allowing you to enter the forest for you own safety. But I will allow you to train with the supervision of staff member." Hiei just started at her. "If it is alright with Wilhelmina here, you may train here on the grounds while we supervise."

"It's alright with me, gives us a bit of entertainment before dinner." Professor Grubbly-Plank said locking up the last of the Bowtruckles. Hiei continued to glare at the two women.

"If that doesn't sit well with you, you can march right back up to the castle."

Hiei growled to himself. He knew that this old woman wasn't serious; she just didn't want him to go into the forest in front of the other teacher, and set off alarms. But the way she was doing it made it look as if she had power over him, that she could turn him back up to the school as she pleased. He was not going to allow her the satisfaction of sending him back up to the castle and submitting to her will.

_"You want me to go back up to castle and come back around you, don't you?" _He asked her mentally. The woman twitched slightly at having him suddenly invade her mind.

_"Yes."_

_"Very well."_Hiei took off his cloak and started to fold it up. There was only one person in this school that he would swallow his pride and do as asked for, and she wasn't him.

"What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock.

"You said that I could only train with supervision, and you offered that supervision. So I'm taking it." The Transfiguration teacher looked completely lost for words.

"Ah, this should be good." Professor Grubbly-Plank said as she swept her wand and moved the table and cages over so that they would be closer to Hagrid's hut. She then swept her wand again and two chairs appeared. "Come on Minerva, have a set. Let's see if the boy has any real skill with that chunk of metal at his waist." Reluctantly Professor McGonagall sat down.

Hiei took his stance and quickly entered his entrancing sliver dance of swishing, twirling, flipping, and slicing into the air around him. He was moving at a speed that was visible to the human eye, but still way above their speed. At a few times he even invoked the power of his dark flame to wrap around the blade during his magnificent dance. By the time he had finished it students had finished their classes and were already heading to dinner. But some of them had been attracted like moths to what the fire demon was doing, gaping. As he sheathed his sword, Hiei was meet with an applause form several of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that had finished their Herbology class a good twenty-five minutes before hand, along with any others from inside the castle that seen the mass of people and had came down to investigate the scene. Hiei was smirking as he made way for the castle with his admires surrounding him. The fox was not the only vain one of their group. (5)

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

At five to five Harry bade his friends fare well and set off for Umbridge's office on the third floor. Since he had been starving and had his detention with Umbridge that night he had hurried to dinner, not pausing at all. But once Ron and Hermione had entered the Great Hall late with a ton of others that was in his class before dinner, he found out that he had just missed an amazing show. Throughout the Great Hall were people talking of the show that they had just seen Hiei perform. He felt rather stupid at not going out side with the masses that had left to see what was going on down by Forbidden Forest, about half the teachers had left and watched as well. Now that he was full, he had time to think rather bitterly at missing the foreign boy's display of his swordsmanship. From the sound of it, that was a once in a life time display he had missed.

When he knocked on the door a bit harder then he had meant to. Professor Umbridge said, "Come in," in a sugary voice. He entered cautiously, looking around; he had known this office under three of its previous occupants. In the days when Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here it had been plastered in beaming portraits of its owner. When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating dark creature in a cage or tank if you came to call. In the impostor Moody's days it had been packed with various instruments and artifacts for the detection of wrongdoing and concealment.

Now, however, it looked totally unrecognizable. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck. These were so foul that Harry stared at them, transfixed. The only thing in the room that looked completely out of place was the glowering boy in his black cloak glaring at the pink flowery wall paper that lined the walls.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter."

Harry started and looked around. He had not noticed her at first because she was wearing a luridly flowered set of robes that blended only too well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her.

"Evening," Harry said stiffly.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing toward the small table draped in lace that Hiei was sitting at, with another straight-backed chair besides him. Two blank pieces of parchment lay on the table, waiting to be written upon.

"Er," said Harry, without moving. "Professor Umbridge? Er- before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a… favor."

Her bulging eyes narrowed, and Hiei turned to look at him with a bored look on his face.

"Oh yes?"

"Well I'm… I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was suppose to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was - was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it – do it another night… instead…" He knew long before he reached the end of his sentence that it was no good.

"Oh no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day and on Friday too, and you will do you detentions as planned. I think it is rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."

**Shifting Slightly with Hiei**

"If you're punishing Potter for _'spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories__'_then,when can we expect England's Ministry of Magic to show up?" Hiei said dully putting the toad under his glare "Well, Kaelu-san?"

"And you Mr. Jaganshi are here for speaking poorly of those and things that are beyond you understanding and spreading lies as well." Umbridge said, Hiei narrowed his eyes on her. She was watching the both of them with her head slightly to one side, still smiling widely, as if waiting to see if either of them would yell back at her. With a massive effort Harry looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag and sat down besides Hiei who had not yet broken eye contact.

The little fire demon would not lose to this _human_; she had declared war upon him by forcing him to belittle himself and come to this detention. She didn't have a clue as to what she was dealing with, and she will pay dearly for that.

"There," said Umbridge sweetly, "Now, you two are going to do some lines for me. No, not wit your quill," She added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're going to be using rather special ones of mine. Here you are." She handed them each a long, thin black quill with an usually sharp point. "I want you both to write '_I must not tell lies,_' she told them softly.

"That's it?" Hiei spat at her annoyed. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"How many times?" Harry asked, with a creditable imitation of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_." She said sweetly. "Off you go." She moved over to her own desk, sat down, and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Hiei stared at the parchment and at the quill that was given to him; the sudden urge to break the quill suddenly ran through him.

"You haven't given us any ink." Harry said suddenly. Hiei looked over the table to find that the boy was correct. He shifted his head glare to at the toad.

"Oh, you won't need ink," She said with the merest suggestion of laugh in her voice.

The fire demon raised and eyebrow at her before shifting aback to his paper. He rolled his eyes as he set his quill on the parchment. _'This is pointless__Writing lines?__ What lesson could you teach a person by having them write lines?' _He thought bitterly as he scribbled out on the paper: _I won't tell lies. _His eyes widened as a sharp pain spread over the back of his hand, as if someone had just slapped it with all their strength. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be a shining red ink… with a coppery smell to it… Harry had let out a gasped and was looking at the back of his hand. Hiei could see Umbridge watching the two of them in the corner of his eye, with her wide toad like mouth stretched in a smile.

He ignored her and pulled down his sleeve to show the banged limb that caused Umbridge some uneasiness when she saw it. He cut a strap on the back of his hand and unraveled the wrapping up to wrist leaving them hanging there so that the dragon couldn't break free but so now he could see his hand. The skin was still its pale smooth perfection as it was before he had wrapped it. He looked over it carefully before picking up the quill again. Harry was gritting his teeth as he continued to write with the quill and enraged look on his face, Umbridge was watching him closely, and the smell of blood steady increased. Hiei had already figured out what the quills were meant to do, but he wanted to test it at a time that he could see the back of his hand. He wrote out the line again and the words '_I must not tell lies_' cut themselves into the back of his hand. He watched as the words faded away as his skin healed leaving the skin pale again. He turned to Umbridge.

"Yes?"

"I accept your challenge." He said with a blank look on his face, he turned back to the parchment and continued to write, his face showing no emotion. But he was mentally fuming. This horrid _human_ was going to make him spill _his_ _own_ _blood_ and write lines with it, was she? She probably even expected him to complain about it too. Well then, he had to teacher _her_ what happens when you make a fire demon spill blood. He slowly put some of his energy into the blood that was on the parchment, raising the temperature of the life giving liquid until it burned the words into the parchment. After about five minutes of the silence the room started to smell of something burning.

The toad and Harry gasped when they realized where the smell was coming form. Hiei had already gotten half way down his parchment, and the sentences near the top had started to burn into the paper. At the top there was just a long consecutive burn hole where the line had been, the father down you looked you could make out the words or even the letters as they burned through. The red liquid shined innocently in the candle light that was flickering back and forth from bright red to a shining black flame. Umbridge's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head as she watched her candle light flicker back and from the demonic light, and the lines burning in the parchment.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at Harry who had stopped writing to watch Hiei. "Get back to you lines!" There was a hint of panic in her voice.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window, and the candle deciding that it like the shiny black flame more than the bright red one put the room and on odd spooky sort of shadow light. No one spoke, no one looked at a clock, and no one dared to show any weakness. Umbridge tried her best to ignore the smell of smoke and the smoldering remains of Hiei's parchments and kept an eye on both of them for any sign of weakness, and Harry ignored the sharp pain of the skin on his back of his hand. Hiei, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself at the uneasiness that vibrated off of Umbridge. As Harry finished his third roll of parchment and Hiei's third roll had just about finished smoldering on top of the ash pile of his work, Umbridge finally spoke.

"Come here," The two boys stood up and walked over to the desk. "Hands." They both extended their right and she took each in one of her thick, stubby fingered hands with a number of ugly old rings on each. She had a rather smug look on her face as she looked over Harry's raw and agitated hand, but it quickly disappeared as she saw Hiei's, as smooth and pale as ever. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening." She said with a forced smile. "You may go."

The two boys left the office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. They walked slowly up the corridor and turned the corner.

"Put it in ice water and try massaging it." Hiei said softly. Harry turned to him, but to find nothing but air where the boy had been. He hesitated for second, then broke into a run back to the Gryffindor tower.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1. You know you wanted him to go, don't lie.

2. Now Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't do that, now would she?

3. It's Malfoy, and it's Hiei, like I said with Snape, a match made in heaven, ne?

4. I understand that there was lot from the book in this chapter. I didn't really like how it went while writing it either. Though this was my longest chapter yet, I think it was also my dullest chapter yet. But I had to establish that Harry had meet Luna before hand or some things in the book wouldn't have worked with the story. So that's why that long dull chunk was put in the center of the chapter. Hopefully Hiei's turnip throwing abilities lightened it up for you a bit.

5. I. WAS. BORED. Backward logic, I understand, but I had noting to do. And Hiei had to do something in spite of another.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_Thank you so much__ for reading!!!!! Hugs for every__one!!!! I know this chapter was a little 'blah,' but… they all can't be works of art, now can they? Hopefully my next chapter will be a bit better. __And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_StarAngel531__:Thanks__ for the __compliant! And yeah, Harry and Hiei are going to be something that "resembles" friendship, seeing as how Hiei doesn't believe in friends. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Sreiviper__: I have plans that involve Yukina, so you'll see her later. And you'll find the answer to your other question as the story goes on. Thank you for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNeko__: Yes, Umbridge really needed to be told off, I'm glad you like it. And I 'm glad you like Trelawney as well. Thank you for reviewing! _

_The Celestial Anachronism: I'm glad you like the chapter! Sorry about the pairings, but it just wouldn't work. __And about the thing with the __yaoi__…..__ I had a really bad experience, so I am scared for life.__ And Umbridge will pay! Thank you for reviewing! _

_IcyPanther__: Oh… to bad about the last review, don't __worry,__ this one didn't cut itself out. I'm happy you like the __fic__! I would love to see him in Hufflepuff too! I would think Hiei would fit in all the houses though. He's clever, brave………, Hiei, and if you do get his trust he's extremely loyal to you. Notice in the __Sensui__ saga even after he left he still came back to help. But then again… like you said he'd probably die of embarrassment in Hufflepuff, he'd kill all the Slytherins and possible maim half the Gryffindors too…. Sigh. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Kiota-chan__: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Yaoi__ loving Angel: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Yugi__-__kun(__bros best friend): Thank you for reviewing! _

_NearVastPeace__: I'm glad you like the story so far! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Rose of Shadows: I'm glad you find it entertaining! It's awesome that you're doing __fanart__ I can't wait to see the finished product! Yes, it felt oh so very good to tell the frog off. And I know that in the Japanese to English dictionaries it has it spelled a '__kaeru__' and not '__kaelu__'. My Japanese teacher, who is full blood Japanese, taught my class that the 'r' and 'l' sound are sort of fused, but it sound__s__ more like the English 'l' sound, so she taug__ht us to use the l when we wrote it out at the beginning of class.__ Thank you for reviewing! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Six

The sun was just rising through the fog and mist of the early morning, its golden treads stretching out over the land. The grassy fields of the Hogwarts castle was brightly illumined by the rising orb of light, the dew on the grass and the leave of the Whomping Willow and the vegetation all around swelled with it. These golden rays reached out and grabbed everything in their path until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the edge of the school's grounds. Were the massive lines of trees refused the light complete entry, barring its way into the depths of the tangled woods. The father one was to go into the forest the less light there was given, in the heart of the trees there was nothing but false twilight that left any traveler confused of the time of day. But amongst the shadows there is one large ray of light. In the core of the forest there was a large clearing in which the cloudy sky above was clear for one to view. Though one could not see the sun just rising on the horizon they could tell that it was early morning.

In this open clearing a dark shadow was flying around it, swinging a sliver light. The shadow was moving at an incredible seeped, barely even visible to the human eye. This figure was doing amazing aerobatics, back flips, twists, suddenly stopping and turning another way and many other things. It was entangled in a magnificent dance fighting off an army of imaginary foes. At times the figure would stop for only a second, pausing as he decided his next move; his black cloak bellowing around him as his ruby eyes scanned the area. To entranced in his dance the boy didn't seem able hear the galloping as seven centaurs surrounded the clearing. The boy didn't even show any sign that he noticed the ancient inhabitants of the forest as they stood and watched him for several minutes before making their presence known. An arrow flew into the clearing, aimed for the tree across the open space but it was cut short of its target and froze in the air.

"I had hoped that you all would have thought better and left." Hiei said as he looked over the arrow that he had grabbed out of the air.

"You are not welcomed here." One of the seven men said as he walked into the clearing. The centaur had a proud, high-cheek boned face and long black hair, his torso joined smoothly with a horse's chestnut body. He had his bow string with an arrow aimed at Hiei, his quiver fitted over his shoulder. The other centaurs showed themselves edging slightly into the cloudy light, their bows held firm.

"And your point?" Hiei asked drily.

"You are to leave here at once!" A wild-looking black centaur said pulling back the arrow on his bow.

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "What gives you the authority to say who is allowed to enter the forest and who is not?"

"This is our forest, that is what give us the right to declare who can come and who can not." The centaur with the long black hair said. "All of those that are from the castle are no longer allowed in the forest. Especially one of your kind."

"Now when did all of you decide that?" Hiei said serving the black haired centaur that seemed to be the chosen spokes person.

"That is none of you concern child. Now we demand that you leave and never return."

"Bold I must say, but I will not obligate to your request." Hiei said coolly as he sheathed his sword. "Thus far I have not done a thing to cause you and your kind to respond as such."

"It is not what you have done demon, but what you may do."The wild looking one shouted.

"Bane, clam yourself." The spokes centaur said looking at the man now know as Bane. "It is a known fact that those of your blood can not be trusted, it is ludicrous that the humans of the castle allow you to be so close. But we are not as naïve as the humans you house with, and we will not have one such as yourself endanger us or our forest."

"Hn. Say what you will, but you have no power to stop me from entering the forest."

"This is your only warning, if we find you in our woods again we will use force."

Hiei's lip rose in a smirk. "Is that a threat? Well then I can make threats as well." He released a bit of his repressed energy and allowed himself to be wrapped almost lovingly in a deep violet and black flame. A portion of the flame took the form of dragon and warping itself around his shoulders. The centaurs shuffled uneasily, hooves pawed at the ground, but none of them wavered with their bows, ready on single to fire if needed.

"What is the meaning of this?" The spokes centaur said eyeing the dark flame nervously as he pulled back his arrow, ready to release it.

"If it comes down to a fight I will win." Hiei said with a very sinister look on his face as he petted his dragon. "It is in your best interest not to invoke one out of me." He resealed the power he had let leak out and the fire slowly ebbed away.

The centaur looked Hiei over for a second, thinking over what choices he had. "Very well demon, as long as you venture no farther into our forest then this clearing we will not disturbed you. But if word of you entering anywhere else but the path to and from this clearing is to reach us," The centaur stared at Hiei, "we will not give you a second chance."

"But Magorian, you know as well as I what the stars have said." Bane said staring at the black haired centaur.

"Bane." Magorian said in a warning.

"Hn." Hiei just glared at the centaur, not really caring what he and his kind demanded from him, if they wished to live then they would not bother him. "Now, leave me a lone."

Slowly the centaurs retreated, arrows still held high. Once the sound of hooves seemed a good mile away Hiei took off as shadow again, slicing his blade through the air.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

The rest of the day went by in a rather bored haze. Hiei had gone to a few other classes. History of Magic was one of them. At first when he entered the classroom Professor Binns zoomed into his chalk bored and just very cautious came out when the rest of his students had arrived and started teaching very shakily. But once the ghost started to read form his book in possibly the blandest and most boring tone of all living creatures Hiei decided the class wasn't worth coming to. He had also gone to the Ancient Runes class with the bushy headed Gryffindor he had to baby sit. For the most part he knew all the Runes the Professor was reviewing, and he spent the greater part of the class just reading the book they were supposed to be attempting to translate part of the first chapter of. When Hermione questioned what he was doing he glared at her, fluently read a random page aloud for her and told her what it meant. In her disbelief Hermione opened her book to that page and started to translate it to see if Hiei had been lying or not. The flustered girl stared at the little demon in amazing for the last two and half minutes of the class.

Then again that evening the little demon had detention with the toad. He arrived at five o'clock on the dot. Harry was already in there glaring hatefully at his parchment and quill that was sitting on the table. Next to him was a parchment and quill awaiting Hiei.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Jaganshi, come here, please." Umbridge said sweetly standing up showing off her full two inch height advantage of the shorter boy. "May I see your hand?"

Hiei had been glaring at he toad since he set foot in the room, his eyes never leaving hers as he lifted his right hand. Umbridge pulled his sleeve down to reveal the bandaged limb. Hiei had enough foresight to see this inspection coming and had warped both of his arms from the wrist up the rest of his arm, keeping the dragon and his still healing wounds out of sight. She felt up the length of his forearm as if looking for something. "Is there something wrong, Kaelu-san?" He asked in an innocent sounding voice that didn't match the look he was giving her at all.

"Oh no," Umbridge said sweetly. "Now, may I see the other one dear?" Hiei pulled back his right arm and presented the toad with the left. She continued her search as she did the other. "Did you hurt yourself the other night?" She asked in what was supposedly a sweet voice. Hiei continued to glare at her.

"Hn."

"I saw from my window, that was rather an impressive show."

"It's called training."

There was a wide toad like smile on her squashed face. "Yes, of course, training. Now, I don't believe it is very wise to allow a student to carry a weapon such as that."

"You could get the prince of Hell to come here and demand that I hand over my sword and it still wouldn't happen. It's best you save your efforts and limbs for something else." Hiei said coolly narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Oh really?" Umbridge asked with a smile, but she gripped a little too hard on Hiei's arm to have been by accident.

"Unless you plan on pulling it from my cold dead hands don't even start." Hiei said blandly. "Besides I am required to continue my training here. Though here in the west you don't have Physical training, we do in the east, and I can't allow my skills to get rusty by slacking off to your standards."

There was a slight twitching on the left side of her face. "Well then, if you are _required_ to _'train'_ while you are here, then I can't take it from you, now can I?" She said in her girly sweet voice. "Now may I see your wand?"

Hiei handed over the light cherry colored instrument, his face blank.

"Well, this is a very nice wand." She said turning it over. "I'm just going to hold onto it for the time you're in here. Please, take a seat, and start." She smiled sweetly.

Hiei sat down still staring at Umbridge as he picked up the quill and wrote down the first line _I will not tell lies, _without looking at his parchment. Not only did the little candle on Umbridge's desk flashed black, but the torches lighting the room did as well. Hiei smirked as he watched Umbridge's smile falter as she watched her candle flicker innocently in its bright red brilliance.

"In Japan we focus on our own personal energy that flows through our bodies, we don't really need wands to use it." He turned to his parchment, his blood already starting to sizzle into the paper and his hand already healed. He placed his quill to the paper and wrote the line again and the lights flickered again. "And one's blood is what circulates the most of their energy. When that blood is spilled it releases the energy that is in it, and it reacts with the element that it has the power of."

Umbridge was eyeing him closely with a very forced smile on her face. "Mr. Jaganshi, interesting and fascinating as that may be, you are not here to talk. Now, eyes forward and quills moving." Hiei smirked down at his paper as he started to write again. There was complete silence in the room except for the scratching of quills, up until the two were allowed to leave. (1)

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Thursday came and went with Hiei seated on the roof of the main building of the school with a deck of cards. The little demon had already grown tired of the constant interaction with others and he needed some alone time. He had sat there for nearly six straight hours playing pyramid solitaire and watching the students that were wondering about outside. At around five the little demon scaled back down the side of the castle and head for the toad's office. (2)

This time Umbridge didn't bother to look over Hiei's arms for his wand nor did she ask for it now knowing that Hiei wasn't physically doing anything to cause the fire to change color or burn up his parchment other than what she had told him to do. And she couldn't control how he manipulated his own blood, now could she? Though, the small candle on her desk had disappeared, leaving its doily sitting lonely on the table. The room was silent throughout the session, expect for the scratching of the quills. Then the time came when she moved around her desk and inspected both of the boy's hands. She was quite pleased with the message that had cut itself deep enough into Harry's hand that it now remained there, oozing blood. But with Hiei's pale and smooth hand she didn't look very happy.

"After the last two days were you expecting anything else?" Hiei asked dryly as Umbridge seized his hand and started looking over every millimeter of its pale perfection. "It doesn't matter how many times you have me cut it, it'll heal as the same, its one of the perks of my abilities."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes on the boy but smiled none the less. "Well, I believe if you write it enough times you will get the message all the same." She said in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

"Mentally or physically?"Hiei asked looking rather bored as Umbridge released his hand. "If you are hoping that if I write your lines enough times it'll be recorded into my mind and I'll be a good boy for you, then you need to get a reality cheek. If you believe eventually my hand will stop healing so quickly and your little message will remain etched in it like Potter's, then you have another thing coming."

Umbridge's smile never wavered as she looked down on the little fire hybrid, her bulging eyes slightly narrowed. Behind her back Harry was smirking at Hiei, giving him the thumbs up. "And what makes you think that?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hiei smirked at the Professor as he reached for the other rolls of parchment and rolled them out and folded them over in front of him. Making a neat at least ten layer thick stack in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Umbridge asked sweetly as she looked over the fire hybrid, her lips slightly pursed.

"Proving to you that this is completely useless." He held his left hand, palm up, over the stack of paper and took the thin black quill in the other. Before anyone could do a thing to stop him, Hiei plunged the sharp tip of the quill into the middle of his open palm, breaking the skin, and slid it down to the side of his hand cutting into the pink flesh. He dropped the quill and watched as blood seeped form the gash he had just created.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Umbridge and Harry both shouted as the little demon cut his hand open. "Hospital Wing! NOW!" Umbridge roared grabbing Hiei's right arm.

"Just watch." Hiei said calmly as the blood dripped off the side of his hand and pooled on the parchment. He pulled his arm out of Umbridge's grasp, licked his thumb and swiped it across the blood trail. The part of the cut that was nearer to the side of his hand and the shallowest was already slowly healing, stitching itself back together. Over the next five minutes the occupants of the room watched as the gash on Hiei's hand slowly corrected itself, the blood flow stopped, new skin arose, and by the end of five minutes it was in the making of nice pink scar.

"This time tomorrow it'll be back to normal." Hiei said with a very sadistic look on his face. He looked over at the other two; Harry was gapping at him, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Umbridge was looking down at him, as pale as a ghost.

"Hn. Yeah, that's pretty much how everyone reacts, it's not very normal I know." Hiei was smirking as he looked over the toad's face, it looked exactly as how Yusuke and Kuwabara had looked when they had witness this little demonstration.

The Detective and Baka had questioned him about how after every training session or fight his wounds would heal so quickly without Yukina's help. Seeing as how a picture is worth a thousand words he took out his sword and cut his hand to show them. But the thing that they had found the most disturbing was the fact that he had _willing_ cut himself_ like that._ For about the next two weeks they had always demanded to see his wrists whenever they saw him and continued to ask if he was depressed, if he had been having nightmares, if was he happy, what they could do to make him happy, and if he had any thoughts that consisted of him hurting himself. They smiled a lot and acted really oddly around him. When he had told Kurama about the Detective's and Baka's odd behavior the fox merely started laughing, and told him not to worry about it, that they were just being good friends and he would talk to them. The little fire hybrid still didn't have a clue as to what that had all been about. (3)

"Impressive," Umbridge said gathering herself again as she moved back to her desk. "Well, that is it for today, you may leave."

"Good night." Harry said quickly swinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the office at an unusually fast pace.

"Good night, Kaelu-san, see you tomorrow." Hiei swished his wand over the sizzling bloody mess he had created on the table, making it vanish instantly.

"Tomorrow?" Umbridge said quickly, her voice a bit high pitched, her eyes bulging and her face still sheet white. "Oh, no, no, no… You're detentions are over. There's no need for you to come back tomorrow."

Hiei tilted his head to the side, a sweet little innocent smile spread over his face. "But Kaelu-san, you said I had to serve a two week detention with you. Has that changed?"

"Oh," she gasped, smiling sweetly. "I was just kidding about that, three days will be satisfactory." She eyed the velvety black flames her office's lighting fixtures had come to host during the last hour and a half. "But I warn you, Mr. Jaganshi, if you take just one step out of line you will receive a harsher and longer punishment then this. Understood?" She added trying to regain some dignity.

Hiei smiled sweetly, which made him look absolutely horrifying in the current lighting. "Of course Kaelu-san. Good night." He said softly before leaving the room. Once he closed the door behind him his eyes glowed slightly before he shut his eyelids, the lights in the office behind him extinguished them selves, causing Umbridge to emit a small scream. _'That should be a good enough punishment for now.__ Though, __I wonder how she__'s__been __enjoying__ those nightmares I've been g__iving her… __Heh__ A night or two more wouldn't hurt.' _Hiei thought smiling evilly as he walked down the corridor whistling a small tune. (4)

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Friday morning found Hiei in bright spirits, he had just finished charming away the last of the horrid pinkness of his room, had an exhilarating rush during his training that morning, through his Jagan found Umbridge whimpering like a baby when she woke up from his latest nightmare, and the house elves had seem to have learned how to make some Asian foods. Up at the staff table where he usually ate once a professor had given up their seat he found foods he could actually recognize: Miso soup, Natto, Steamed Rice, Nori, Tamagoyake, some Grilled fish and more. Yes, thus far the day was turning out to be fairly good one for the little demon, and to top it all off, no toad that evening.

Hiei spent his day thoroughly annoying Snape throughout three consecutive lessons and continued the torture by following him up to the teachers' lounge, where he sat besides the Potion Master watching him intently. Snape to the best of his ability tried to ignore the little demon and prayed that he would find someone else to follow like a lost little duckling. His prayers were answered in the form of Dumbledore who came in some twenty minutes later in his lavender, star speckled robes humming.

"Good afternoon Severus, good afternoon Hiei. By any chance have either of you seen my hat? I thought I left it in here last." The old wizard asked as he looked around the large room.

"No, Headmaster."

"It's in the wardrobe, under the green rain coat with the ducks." Hiei said as the lavender glow under his headband faded. With a small smirk of satisfaction at Snape's discomfort he said, "Is there some the matter Hebi-sensei? You seem rather tense."

"I am in the staff room," Snape hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm not teaching right now, but there are many others that are. Whey don't you go and _observe_ one of them?"

"Hn. You know very well I'm not here to observe, Hebi-sensei." Hiei's smirk widen as Snape lowered the Daily Prophet to glare at the him before shaking it out and hiding himself behind it again and turning in his chair to face the other way.

"Having fun Hiei?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down at the table and took a biscuit from the plate in the center of the wooden surface.

"It is entertaining." Hiei said turning to the old man, much to Snape's relief.

"Hmm. So how have your detentions with Professor Umbridge been going?"

"They're done. She finally realized that she couldn't win." Hiei grabbed a biscuit from the small plate as well. "Do you know what she has been having us do? It's not something I would picture as a punishment in a school, wizard or not."

"What has she been having you do? And what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything… or at least that extreme…" Hiei leaned back and nibbled on his cookie as he gave the wizard a brief over view of the happenings in the toad's office. "And tonight's Potter's last detention."

"I see…" Dumbledore was looking at the wall behind Hiei, deeply in thought.

"The puppy did its trick, now does it get a treat?" Hiei said blandly watching Dumbledore; the old man smiled and chuckled.

"Ah yes, I guessed you would figure out what I wanted you to do."

"Next time ask before you use me as a spy."

"Of course, my apologies Hiei. I won't do that again."

"Hn. Just like the fox." Hiei got up and went to the door.

"May I ask where you are going?"

"No." (5)

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

_'The Muggles have airpl__anes and the wizards have brooms__, the things humans do to get into the air…"_Hiei thought shaking his head as he looked down at the Quidditch pitch from the high bleachers. Having a free afternoon he wanted some entertainment before he headed off to the castle roof to train. He watched as the Gryffindor Quidditch team soared up and started to circle the pitch; one by one the people down by the foot of the three posts got on their brooms and took their turn to tryout for the team's open position.

As he had thought, there was a fair amount of accidents and injuries for him to enjoy. Number one flew right into the center pole trying to save the ball. Number two keep dropping the ball; number four took a Bludger to the face. And number seven… ah, number seven was an enjoyable one. It took a minute for Hiei to regain control of his laughter as the Weasley twins saved the poor buffoon from the goal hoop, how someone who couldn't stay on their broom long enough to catch a ball a few times could think they were good enough to tryout for any broom related thing was beyond him.

"That's not very funny!" Hiei opened his eyes to be greeted by a very angry looking red haired Gryffindor. Ginny and Hermione were standing next to the exit of the bleachers; apparently they had come down from a higher level and had heard the little demon.

"On the contrary, it is quite funny." Hiei stood up and stretched.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention with Professor Umbridge?" Hermione asked giving him a dissatisfied look.

Hiei just glared at her as he walked up the bleachers towards the exit the two girls were now blocking. "I don't think that's any of your concern." He gave the two a pointed look. "Are you going to step aside, or not?"

"I think it is my concern." Hermione said stepping up to him and looking down at him. "I am a Prefect and if you are breaking the rules then it is my reasonability to intervene."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I already severed all my detentions, now will you get out of the way or do I have to break a few rules of chivalry to get down stairs?" The two girls made offended sounding noise but set aside to give the little demon room to get by. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" He stated as he started to go down the stairs.

"You don't have to be so rude-" Ginny turned around to yell at the foreign boy to be met with empty dim space.

"Where'd he go?" Hermione asked looking down the stairs for any trace of Hiei.

"He did that on the train to…" Ginny said looking around as they walked down the stairs. "He left the compartment, I looked out a second later and he was already gone. Disappeared just like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

The rest of the Gryffindors that were already down on the field could be heard from a mile away welcoming their new Quidditch team Keeper. Fred and George snuck off to the kitchens as the rest of their team and house mates went back up to the common room to gather the proper means of throwing a party for their younger brother, aka new Keeper. Throughout the time that Hiei spent prancing upon the roof with his sword he could hear the party going on, and it went well into the night.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1. Made it up. You like?

2. That card game will suck you in, three hours will past and it'll feel like it's only been one.

3. I have the sudden urge to write a fanfic about that… if anyone is interested please tell me.

4. Come on, you knew she was getting off to light with just the detentions. Hiei doesn't play nice.

5. Dumbledore is a sneaky old man, isn't he?

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_Okay, yeah, it i__s short__, I know.__ I couldn't really think of much for this chapter. And I know it's not all that good either,__ and__ I have __the __sinking suspicion someone isn't going to be very happy, with it, I know I'm not very excited about it either. __But I think it's alright. __sigh__) Oh well, the first week is long and tiresome, oh well. And I would like to thank all of you so much for reading!!!!Hugs for everyone!!!! Eleven reviews! __Yay__And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_IcyPanther__: The reason why Umbridge didn't jump on Hiei about his parchment is um………………. I don't really have a reason why, you caught me. I guess you could say um…… that she didn't really know what it was and um…… wanted to do some research first, and um…. __lalalalala__searches__ for a way to change the subject.)__ Oh, hey in the __OotP__ I started __t__his chapter__ off at page 270, chapter 13, "Detention __Wit__h__ Dolores," and it ended at the end of the chapter. So the next one will__ start to take place somewhere in chapter 14. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Angelkitsne__-Naomi: Thank you for the complement! And thank you for reviewing! _

_Hieiko__: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Sreiviper__: Thanks for the complement! And sadly yes, you are going to have to wait for the rest of the tantei. Thank you for reviewing! _

_The Celestial Anachronism: I know__ why do people hate it so much when people say they don't exist? Because they know they exist and rub it in other's face. and Umbridge is horrible, isn't she?__ What kind of person has others write in their own blood while cutting themselves , try to make everyone's life miserable and send soul sucking creatures out to kill a teenage boy? Voldemort in a bonnet, that's what she is! __They could evil Harry and __Dumbledore hating__ children together. __Oh Hiei is going to have so much fun with her. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Rose of Shadows: Thanks for the complement. And I love the __fanart__ But__ the dragon thing was suppose to be along the bottom of the cloak, guess I didn't descried i__t well enough, oh well. But your picture is__ awesome anyway!!! __Applause )__ Great work! __Thank you for reviewing!_

_Yaoi__ loving Angel: Thank you for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNoke__: Yeah well, when you get an ideal you __get__ an ideal. The words just come. And yeah the ghosts don't want to be anywhere near Hiei, they don't know for sure what he is, but since they're spirits they can feel that he is not human and not something to mess with. I might put something in about Peeves later. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Chelsea: Thank you for reviewing! _

_BitterSweet27: I'm glad you like the story thus far! I know, I hate it when Hiei gets paired with anyone, it just doesn't fit his personality! And with Kurama………EW! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Hikari__Yami-Urameshi__: I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far! Thank you for reviewing! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Seven

The corridors of the castle were illuminated with dazzling sunlight that flooded the halls through the large windows that lined the walls, revealing the brilliantly blue sky outside. Being a Saturday morning the halls were nearly deserted, all the students were still wrapped up in their blankets in bed. Only the few morning people were walking down to breakfast. Hiei having just finished his morning training had taken to wonder the halls during these early hours munching on a few pieces of honey toast.

As he wondered down one of the many passageways he heard a soft snickering, curiosity getting the better of him he went to find where it was coming from. He turned around a corner and came to a stop in front of bust of some old wizard, hidden behind it was one of the many ghosts of the castle, Peeves the Poltergeist if he remembered correctly. He stood there watching the statue finishing off his toast.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ah what is this? One of the itsy students out of bed?" Peeves said as he zoomed out from behind the statue. "Oh no, it's the nasty wasty little demon emon." He cooed floating above Hiei.

Hiei stared at Peeves for a second then turned around and started to walk off. But it was already to late, the poltergeist started to follow him.

"Now what's the nasty wasty little demon emon doing wandering the halls?" Peeves cackled floating behind Hiei following him.

"For your own safety I suggest you go away."

"Ooooh, the little nasty wasty feeling a bit cranky is he?" Peeves said leering as he zoomed along above him. "What's the little demon going do to Peeves if he doesn't leave him alone? Attack him with a red pitch fork?"

Hiei stopped and turned around to face Peeves, his face completely blank.

_"Oh, the sad little demon forced to run from home,_

_From Japan all the way he comes,_

_Pretending he's a human so no one knows,_

_Where he's truly from,_

_But all__ of__ us ghosts know, about his little fangs and claws."_

Hiei was glaring at Peeves very angrily. "Shut the hell up."

_"Some say he's cute, some say he's young,_

_But __few__ do know__ he'll rip out your tongue."_

"I'll rip out yours if you don't shut up." The torches along the corridor had been flickering from red and black, and Hiei's eyes had started to glow slightly. He clenched his fists, digging his elongated black nails into his palms.

"Oooooh, is that your scary face?" Peeves sneered.

"No, this is." His eyes blazed into a raging ruby. The nearest torch flared black, and the flame extended and shifted to the form of a dragon that snapped at Peeves foot, ripping the ghost's pants and biting his astral leg.

The poltergeist screamed and zoomed away up the corridor. Hiei watched him with a satisfied smirk pasted across his face. He looked over his nails for a second watching as they receded back to their normal pink size; the fire ebbed back to normal as well._ 'Maybe that's why all the ghosts are afraid of me…. Oh well.' _Hiei turned around and continued on his way. (1)

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

"Stupid boys!" Hermione mumbled bitterly glaring out of the library window toward the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor team was currently practicing. "They're going to fail everything!"

Ron and Harry had decided to go to Quidditch practice instead of doing the mountain of homework that they had been assigned over the week and allowed to pile up. Hermione, being the smart girl that she is, had been getting most of everything done the night that it had been assigned. All she really had for her weekend homework was Professor Sprout's essay on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs, work on Professor McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus, and finish translating the first chapter of her Ancient Runes book. She had nothing to worry about, except for the two outside that were going to drown in their homework.

Hermione sighed as she flipped through one of her books to find a rune she has was having difficulty with. She had already finished her essay, and she was the only one that wasn't given the Transfiguration homework having had been the only person to perform the spell flawlessly.

"You still haven't finished translating that book?" A voice asked from behind the Gryffindor.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the softly spoken question. She turned with her heart racing to find Hiei looking at her with a curious expression on his. _'I didn't even hear him come over….' _ "Oh… I just started it again…" Hermione said sheepishly looking down at her half finished work. The shorter boy looked beside her down at the paper.

"Before." Hiei said as he moved around the table.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"That rune, it means 'before'." He picked up the book that they had been assigned to translate. "'_Before we begin to discuss the uses of the ancient runes in spells and seals it is important for one to know what they mean and what power__ they posses.'_" Hiei read from the book before seating it back down on the table. "It means 'before'."

"I see…" Hermione said pulling the book back over to her. She looked over the books that were laid out on the table, finding the one she wanted she tried to slide if off the table and back into her bag before Hiei could see it, but sadly she wasn't fast enough.

"What's this?" Hiei pulled the book out from under Hermione's hand. As the bushy headed Gryffindor tried to say something only achieving to form half words Hiei opened the old worn down book and read the title page. "'_The Demonic and How to Identify Them,' _I didn't think any of you from the west believed in demons." Hiei turned a blank face Hermione, but his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Well, um… I don't really… But when you mentioned them in Defense Against the Darks Arts last Monday, I got the urge to look them up…" Hermione said moving some books on the table to avoid looking at Hiei. "So um… What brings you to the library?"

"I haven't explored the books the school has yet." He said looking up and down the lines of bookshelves that surrounded them. He turned his emotionless mask back to Hermione who was sitting slightly tensed. "Odd, I don't think I've really seen you without at least one of your two friends somewhere near by."

"Oh, um, they're both on the Quidditch team," She motioned to the window where in the distance you could see figures flying in the air at the Quidditch pitch. "Harry's the Seeker, and Ron's the new Keeper as you know form last night."

"Hn." He flipped through the book he was holding, scanning the pages quickly. For a second it looked like Hiei's face had contorted in a deep frown as his eyes narrowed on the page her book mark was at. But the expression was gone so fast and his face returned to its normal unemotional state at such a fast rate that it made her think that she hadn't even seen the change. "How long have you been reading this?"

"Um… since last Tuesday." Hiei gave her a look and then looked back at page five hundred and thirty two. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Um… I'm a very fast reader." He glared at the book for a second before snapping it shut.

"I would guess so…" He looked over a few of the other books on the table. "I take it you use the library a lot then?"

"Oh, yes, I enjoy reading." Hermione said looking at the boy as he walked over to a shelf to inspect a few of the volumes on it. "Um… can I ask you a question?" Hiei turned his head slightly to put her under his ruby gaze. "Well um, Harry told me about your conversation with him the other day… and I was wondering why you wanted to come to Hogwarts to study the methods that we use to teach in the west?"

Hermione could virtually physically feel Hiei run his eyes up and down her, sizing her up. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Well, I'm just curious… You obviously know about You-Know-Who, and I would think Professor Dumbledore would tell your grandfather about the danger here in England…." Hiei was now glaring at her, but it didn't feel an angry glare, more like a highly annoyed glare.

He was silent for a couple of seconds, Hermione shivered as he continued to look her over. "I needed to study abroad."

"Can I ask you another question?" She asked softly starting to get goose bumps from Hiei's persisting stare. From looking at his eyes for so long she was starting to get the impression that his eyes weren't charmed red. As far as she knew there wasn't any _spell_ that could make a fake eye color shine so naturally and look so surreal.

Hiei tilted his head slightly to the side, his face completely blank of all emotion. "What?"

"Harry told me that when he asked you about your friends in Japan you called them… Fox, Baka, and Detective, I was just wondering if those were nicknames or something."

He titled his head to the side, his eyes slightly narrowed. "That's all?" Hermione nodded her head. "The fox is what I call Kurama, the baka is Kuwabara, and the detective is Yusuke."

"Oh…"

"Looks like your friends are done with practice." Hermione turned to face the large window and sure enough in the distance she could see several figures walking up the grassy slope.

"Yes, looks like… I should probably go and meet them back in the common room." Hermione said standing up and gathering her things. Hiei stood there and watched her move about the table. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Hn." Hermione could feel him watching her as she walked away; resisting the urge to turn around back to him she hurried off to the Gryffindor common room. She made it there about five minutes before Ron and Harry did.

"How was practice?" she asked once they climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"It was-" Harry began.

"Completely lousy," said Ron in a hollow voice, sinking into a chair beside her. She looked up at him.

"Well, it was only your first one," she said consolingly, "it's bound to take time to-"

"Who said it was me who made it lousy?" snapped Ron.

"No one," said Hermione, looking taken aback, "I thought-"

"You thought I was bound to be rubbish?"

"No, of course I didn't! Look, you said it was lousy so I just-"

"I'm going to get started on some homework," said Ron angrily and stomped off to the staircase to the boys' dormitories and vanished from sight. Hermione turned to Harry.

"_Was_he lousy?"

"No," said Harry loyally.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I suppose he could've played better," Harry muttered, "but it was only the first training session, like you said…."

Hermione sighed; she rubbed her temples while shaking her head. "Harry I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Hiei."

The emerald eyed boy glared at his bushy headed friend.

"I was talking to him in the library earlier." She said motioning for Harry to sit down. "The entire time we were talking the hair on the back of my neck was standing up. I've been getting a really bad vibe form him. No, Harry listen!" The boy-who-lived had stood up and started to walk off; she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hermione, he seems like a nice enough guy. Why do you have-"

"Professor Quirrell seemed to have been a "nice guy," Professor Moody had seemed to be looking out after you… Harry, from our experiences does anything seem to be what it really is?"

Harry sighed and sat back down. "Yeah I know, but just don't think Hiei is someone we need to worry about…"

"Just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine I'm listening."

"Good." Hermione had a satisfied smile on her face. "While I was doing my homework in the library I was also looking at '_The Demonic and How to Identify __Them__' _but when Hiei came by I got this really weird feeling that I shouldn't let him know that I was reading about demons. I tried to hide it but he saw it anyway." She pulled out the book and started to flip through the pages. "I would think he would be excited to find that someone was trying to understand his views on demons that he would probably want someone to discuses it with… But he seemed… upset that I was reading the book."

"Maybe he thought you were in an off sort of way making fun of him." Harry purposed.

"No, it wasn't the fact that I had the book, as he flipped through the pages he got this look on his face," she frowned as she thought of the looked that had adorn the boy's face. "I think it might have been what was in the book that was upsetting him. But I couldn't really tell, as soon as I saw the look he had on his face it disappeared and his face went completely blank. I think he does that so no one knows what he's thinking…"

"Maybe the book was making fun of his beliefs?"

"I highly doubt that Harry, look." She lifted up the book so he could see, as she flipped through the pages she pointed things out and explained them. "It's rather fascinating actually. The first few chapters explained the four realms rather well, and then it goes on about the different types of demons. Apparently there are about four main categories for them. There demons that are more animal like known as animal spirits, then there are those that are elemental base and can control one form of the four elements. Then there are the large monsters that are pretty much the animals of the Demon World. And then there are the miscellaneous demons that are just random monsters like the Kyuukonki, oni and shape shifters. The book goes over each of the different types of demons it's amazing, it makes it seem like these creatures are actually real. I believe this book was actually written by one of the demon fantics of Japan actual…" She turned back to the title page, "A Enma Daioh…." (2)

"Well, that doesn't sound like something to be upset about…" Harry said looking at the book as well. "It even comes with pictures, why would he be upset with this?"

"Well, he seemed annoyed with everything but when he got to the page that I'm at he seem to have gotten really upset."She flipped through the pages to the one she was at.

"_'How to identify a Demon in a Human form'_? That's what he seem the most upset about?" Harry said looking down at the book before looking up at Hermione who had the oddest look on her face.

"I don't know… it just doesn't make sense. I asked him why he came to Hogwarts to study and he paused for a second before saying he was here to study abroad. It seemed like he was thinking up an answered to give me. I don't think he's telling the truth of why he's here."

"Because he acts oddly about a book and takes a second to answer a question?"

"No, it isn't just because of that, you remember how Crookshanks reacted when Ron and I came into the compartment on the train? And you know if Crookshanks doesn't like something then it usually can't be trusted. And then there was that feeling I was getting from him, I can't explain but… it wasn't a good feeling."

Harry sighed and stood up. "I think I'm going to go and do and some of that homework now…"

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei sat silently still like the gargoyle statues surrounding him with the exception of the glowing lavender eye upon his forehead. He was listening, or rather, watching in on Potter's conversation with a man whose head was sticking out of the fire. It was rather a boring conversation, though the tidbit of information of why the toad wasn't actually teaching them anything in her class was interesting. After about five minutes the man withdrew his head with a tiny pop, he watch the three for a few more minutes as they slowly drifted off back to their homework.

He closed his Jagan and put his head band back on. In the blink of an eye he eased back into the shadows and vanished in the darkness. Jumping form roof to roof and climbing down and up a few towers he reached the outside window of Dumbledore's office.

"You wanted to speak to me?" He said hoping in through the open window.

"Ah, yes Hiei." Dumbledore said turning from a very shocked Professor McGonagall for a second before turning back to her. "If you don't mind Minerva, I need to speak with Hiei for a second." She nodded to him and he turned back to the little demon that was sitting on the windowsill. "There is something that I would like you to do for me."

Hiei tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"I have recently received information that the Ministry of Magic has granted Professor Umbridge the authority to inspect my fellow educators and suspend them if she sees fit." A small frown crossed Dumbledore's face at this thought.

"And you don't like that do you?" Hiei said reading the wizard's mood. "Let me guess, as she is observing the other teachers you want me to observe her?"

"Yes, I want you to keep track of what she is thinking, telling the Ministry and what she planning on doing with my Professors." Dumbledore said quite blandly in a tone that was rather unlike him.

"Very well. And I believe I have a little problem of my own, Granger is reading about demons." Hiei said looking around the office at all the things that littered the walls and tables. "And it's not some crackpot's book either, it's one written by King Enma himself."

"Ah, yes, Miss Granger has a very sharp mind, if any of the students are to figure out what you are, then most likely it will be here." Dumbledore said calmly. "I suggest that you be careful around her if you don't want anyone to know about your unique heritage.

"Fine," Hiei huffed before he slid back outside in a smooth motion and vanished into the night.

Dumbledore sighed as he turned back around to Professor McGonagall. "This is turning out to be quite a problem Minerva. I hadn't expect Cornelius to act so rashly with all of this."

"I know Headmaster." She was looking out the window that Hiei had suddenly appeared and disappeared through.

"Hopefully Hiei won't make his presence known to well while he is following Professor Umbridge around."

"Excuse me Albus, but do you honestly think that boy will try and make himself seem inconspicuous while he is following Dolores?"

"No Minerva, I know fully well that he will attempt to make every moment he is near her a nightmare for her. But what harm is there in hoping? He has already exceeded my expectations of kindly doing what I ask of him, so there is that little ray of hope that he may yet still be civil with her, unlikely as it may be."

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1. As requested by ShibuNoNeko, I hope you enjoyed it.

2. One of the reasons why Hiei didn't like the fact that Hermione was reading that book.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_Yay__! Everyone did like the last chapter! Hopefully all of you will like this one as well, kind of short, not like those nice ten page long chapters, but its still good. Now we're finally moving on to the second week! __Woot__! Thank you all for reading! Hugs! And I just wanted to mention that I've posted a new story and would love it some of you all read it. The summary isn't very good but once I come up with a better one I'll change it. I think my ideal for it will be interesting and it shouldn't be that long of story, maybe ten chapters at most. So please read it and review! I need like ten reviews before I post a new chapter! And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_The Celestial Anachronism: I'm glad you like everything in the last chapter!!! Yeah, I probably shouldn't__ be so critical with my writing__ seeing as how everyone seems__ to like the chapters__ And__ I'm happy that you like the whole Umbridge as Voldemort in a bonnet thing, now that you mention it I might fit that in somewhere… And I'm working on that story now, I just need to think of things that Yusuke and Kuwabara can do to try and make Hiei happy… (__evil__ smile) If anyone out there has any ideals feel free to share! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Dark Dragon34: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Jessica: __ (__) Thank you for reviewing! _

_IcyPanther__: Thank you, I did have a nice fourth of July, I hope you did as well.__ As I told T.C.A. I'm working on that story now and I'd love some ideals, hopefully it'll be out in a couple weeks, I was thinking of just making it a few chapters. Ah yes, Hiei being clueless about something is very rare and very entertaining, isn't it? Thank you for reviewing! _

_BitterSweet27: I'm glad you love the story! Hopefully "Mission Anti-__Emo__ Hiei" will be funny and a big hit, I'm going to enjoy writing it. If you have any ideals, please tell me. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Rose of Shadows: The first paragraph sort of… wrote itself, I wanted to move into the forest but not just go "Hiei was in the forest training…."and I was also kind of bored at the time as well… so yeah. Ah yes, __emo__ Hiei, that will be coming soon, if you have any ideals please tell me. __I've been imitating J.K. Rowling's writing style? I didn't notice. It might be from research… in what ways exactly have you noticed this? I'd like to know. And no problem about the dragon, it's awesome that you're drawing him! Thank you for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNeko__: Thanks for the compliment. Solitary is an evil time consuming game, but when you're really out of it it's also a very fun game. Hopefully that other story will be good, if you have any ideals you'd like to share, please tell me. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Angelkitsune__-Naomi: Yeah it is strange how some stories about our little uncaring fire demon can make people hyper. And thanks, I did get a lot of nice reviews. Umbridge is quite a piece of work, and deserves __all the torment that Hiei will deliver, don't you agree? __Hehe__ Thank you for reviewing! _

_Yaoi__ loving Angel: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Hieiko__: Yup the toad is getting nightmares. (__evil__ laugh) Thank you for reviewing! _

_P.S. For all of you who get to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix within the first 72 hours that it is in theaters, I ENVY YOU!!!!!!! (__sniff__sniff__) I won't be able to see it for at least a week…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Eight

Hiei sighed deeply as he rolled over on his branch to view the light blue and violet blossoms above him. From the look of the clouds past the green leafage today's sky was going to be gloomily with a chance of rain. The birds were flying around the always green trees singing merrily. Yawning, the little demon jumped down from his bed and packed away his bedding into its regular truck. From his night scoping the evening before, he had discovered what classes that the toad had planned to sit in on for the day; Charms and Divination. The little demon shivered at the thought of having to return to that horrid smelling classroom and the Seer.

Not in the mood to be bothered with anything the little demon took off to explore his surroundings a bit more before he had to perform his spying duties. He spent the first several hours of the day wandering through the library, the trophy room, going in and out of empty class rooms and walking about on the roof of the school. After a while he slipped into Flitwick's classroom and took a seat in the back. After a few minutes into the class when there was a light tapping at the door, Flitwick rushed over and opened it greeting Umbridge like a guest.

"Ah, Professor Umbridge! Welcome! Please come in!" He said in a squeaky voice, beckoning the toad into his classroom cheerfully.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick." Professor Umbridge said with her toadish smile scribbling something down on her clipboard. _Shows great __enthusiasm__ at the sight of his inspector… _Hiei's Jagan was glowing lightly under his head band as he listened in on the toad's thoughts. _At first sight doesn't seem to be much of a problem for the Ministry. _ "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

"Yes of course! Please take a seat where ever you please!" Flitwick squeaked happily.

"Yes, but first I would like to ask you a few questions." She smiled sweetly down at the shorter man. The twins in front of Hiei snorted. He looked at them for second and saw them scribbling notes back and forth to each other, making comments on Umbridge and her horrible pink robes and bonnet that the little demon found highly amusing.

"How long have you been teaching here?"

"A little over fifty years." He said proudly.

"That's quite a long time to hold a post." She said writing down a note. _Has help post for over fifty years, appears to be trained well in area of work._ "And you have used the same curriculum for all of these years?"

"Why yes, I have."

"And have all of your students showed an understanding of this subject with the curriculum that you use?"

"Why yes."

"Alright, I'm just going to look over your students while you continue you lesson." She smiled again and swept over to the back of the room. Flitwick still smiling carried on with the instructions he was giving to his class about some advance charm.

_Why is__ Mr. __Jaganshi here? _Hiei heard her think dismally as she neared the back to watch the class._ Why today of all days is he in here? Oh well, hopefully he won't be in any other classes that__ I__ inspect. _Hiei noticed the faintest of twitches crossed her face as she settled into a corner to watch the class. She stayed silent for most of the period just scribbling down notes.

_Teaches p__olitely but voice commands__ respect……….__ Curriculum appears to reach approved standards for the Ministry of Magic………__ Students seem to be paying attention…….. Looks to be able to produce the spells he teaches…….._

The little fire demon rolled his eyes, if these were the only thoughts the toad was going to have during all of her inspections then he was going to be bored out of his mind. Near the end of the lesson she questioned one of the students of what the lessons were usually like, with her short answer of "They're really good," the bell rang. After a few minutes of conversation Umbridge would be the second to last to leave the room. She stayed back to ask Professor Flitwick a few more questions.

"_Hem, h__em_." She made her little cough as the little man made his way over to the door. He turned around to look at her a puzzled expression on his face. "Professor Flitwick, you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"Oh! Thank you Professor Umbridge!" He said smiling before he left the room.

"Is it really necessary to interview all of the teachers here Kaelu-san?" Hiei said quietly from behind Umbridge causing her to jump slightly before rounding on the boy. "You're already restricting the students learning enough by refusing to teach them how to defend themselves. Is it necessary to try and weed out other teachers to replace them with a book?"

"Do you want another detention Mr. Jaganshi?" She said sweetly looking at the hybrid, who glared back at her. They stared back at each other for a second before the toad broke the silence. "See you later Mr. Jaganshi." She left the room, Hiei glared after her.

_'One night without my__ nightmares and she's __already__ getting__ full of herself. Best that I bring her down from that high cloud tonight__ before it get to her head__.'_ He thought with a small smile before he left the room to wonder the halls once again.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei was taking deep even breaths through his mouth once every thirty seconds as he took a seat in the back of the Seer's classroom. It's not very often that he would envy anything, especially humans, but at the current moment and his current position he deeply _envied _their weak sense of smell. He absolutely hated this classroom; he hated the smell, the lavender, the vanilla, the cinnamon, the cherry, the strawberry, the mountain mist, the lemon, the apple, the orange, the ocean spray, and the ten other horrors. The little fire demon rubbed his temples as he attempted to breathe more then twice a minute.

"So you decided to come back? Poor decision on your half, mate." Hiei looked up to see two thirds of his charges standing besides the table he had taken. Ron had been the one to speak; he was smirking down at him. "Do you mind if we take a seat?"

"Hn." He snorted looking over the two before leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he massaged his temples. Curse the stupid humans and their weak noses. Trelawney had appeared from the shadowy front to ask the class to take out their dream diaries as she handed out the _Dream Oracles_. Not having made a diary Hiei concentrated on trying to block out the smell.

After a minute the trapdoor in the floor opened and Professor Umbridge emerged. The class, which had been talking cheerily, fell silent at once. The abrupt fall in the noise level made Professor Trelawney, who had been wafting about handing out the books, look around.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," Umbridge said with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Hiei snapped opened his eyes at hearing the toad's voice and looked up to the front of the room to see a very disgruntled Seer looking at the toad. Trelawney turned back around to finishing handing out her books. Umbridge mean while moved one of the armchairs to the front of the classroom by the Seer's desk, where she sat down and took her clipboard out of her flowery handbag.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," Professor Trelawney said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones with her voice shaking slightly. She pulled her shawls tight around her with slightly trembling hands. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each other's latest nighttime visions with the aid of the _Oracle._" She moved as if about to go back to her seat, but with the sight of Umbridge smiling back at her she swept over to of the girls near the front, Lavender and Parvati if Hiei remembered correctly.

Umbridge was scribbling on her clipboard with a very particular smile on her face._ Shows fear at __the sight of inspector, possibly because she__ has things to hide…… _Hiei snorted as he glared at her, he already knew that was she planning on taking the Seer down, it was radiating off of her. Amongst the cross breeds that had greater powers then humans alone, she feared things that she did not understand and could not do, seeing the future was defiantly one of those things.

The toad got up and crossed the room to follow the Seer, listening to her conversations and making notes. _Makes something out of nothing….. Over emphasis her words as if trying to sound interesting……….. __Classroom is overly scented could possible be a heath hazard…….. _

"When was the last time you made a great prediction? And what was it about?" Umbridge asked holding up her quill expectantly.

"I… I don't remember…..The _Inner Eye_ sees what it shall when it wishes too. It is not something that can be tracked." Umbridge smiled at the answer and scribbled down a note. _Fails to be able to produce a time when has produced a real prophecy, most likely never made a real prediction._ Trelawney was looking really put out from the look on Umbridge's face.

"Now," Umbridge said looking up at Trelawney. "You've been in this post how long, exactly?"

Professor Trelawney scowled at her, arms crossed and shoulders hunched as tough wishing to protect herself as much as possible from the indignity of the inspection. After a slight pause in which she seemed to decide that the question was not so offensive that she could not reasonably ignore it, she said in a deeply resentful tone, "Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period," said Professor Umbridge, making note on her clipboard. "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right," said Professor Trelawney shortly. Umbridge made another note.

"And you are a great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," said Professor Trelawney, holding her head a little higher. Another note on the clipboard.

""But I think - correct me if I am mistaken - that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip - er – three generations," Professor Trelawney said.

Umbridge's toadlike smile widened. _Takes a__ moment to answer my question.__ The time is p__ossible__ used__ to make up an answer to give. Cheek to see if __a Seer capabilities really__ skips__ three generations. _"Of course," she said sweetly. "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

"I don't understand you," said Professor Trelawney, clutching convulsively at her shawl around her scrawny neck.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly.

All three occupants of Hiei's table and the majority of the classroom were staring transfixed at Professor Trelawney as she drew herself up to full height, her beads and bangles clinking. Hiei was glaring at Umbridge, she was fully aware that Seers could not produce a prediction on demand, they could use cards and orbs and other things to help them produce vague predictions but not the type the toad had on her mind. _'Caught you.'_ Her mind was screaming with pleasure.

"The _Inner Eye_ does not _See_ upon command!" she said in scandalized tones.

"I see," Professor Umbridge said softly, marking yet another note on her clipboard. _Professor is in__capable of actually making a prediction__ upon request__. There is great suspicion that she not a real Seer, and slightly deluded, should not be teaching students._

Hiei let out a low growl and his eyes flashed for a second causing near by candles to flash black. Though the only one who may have noticed this was Harry who turned his head quickly to the little demon, when he found his face blank as usual he turned back to the older women near their table. He hated traps, he hated when others deliberately trap others in front of him, and he hated when another plans to make another fail before their task even begins. And Umbridge was doing everything that he hated.

"I – but – but …. _wait_!" said Professor Trelawney suddenly, in an attempt at her usual ethereal voice, though the mystical effect was ruined somewhat by the way it was shaking with anger. "I… I think I _do_ see something… something that concerns _you_… Why, I sense something… something dark… some grave peril…" She pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who continued to smile blandly at her, eyebrows raised. "I am afraid… I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.

"Right," Umbridge said softly, scribbling on her clipboard once more. _Makes a pathetic attempt to scare the High Inquisitor with a false prediction of danger.__ Suggest therapy. _"Well, if that's really the best you can do…" She turned away, leaving the Seer standing rooted to the spot, her chest heaving.

Hiei glared as he watched the toad come over to his table, the look on her face was the same look one would expect a fat warty toad to have after swallowing a nice juicy fly. After about a second's delay Trelawney swooped down after the toad setting her sights on Harry.

"Well?" She said snapping her long fingers under Harry's nose, uncharacteristically brisk. "Let me see the start you've made on your dream diary, please."

In Hiei's opinion Trelawney would have been better off if she hadn't taken Potter's book, and if she hadn't stood there reading the entries aloud and if she hadn't interpreted them all at the top of her voice to foretell a gruesome death. During this horribly apparent false predictions Umbridge stood a few feet away, making notes on that clipboard, most of which describing why Trelawney should not be near the school and what kind of help she needed. Once the bell rang the toad was the first to descend the silver ladder.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

"You need a new Divination teacher." Hiei said curtly as he threw open the door to the teachers' lounge on the fourth floor. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were the only ones in the room sitting down at the circular table in the center of the room. The little hybrid swept over to a near by counter and leaned against it.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore turned to look at him, a bit caught off guard from his sudden entrance. He had been expecting to talk to the little demon at meals times, but when he failed to appear for all three he thought he would see him in his office later, not the staff room.

"I said you need you a Divination teacher, Kaelu-san has her eyes set for the Seer. She's going to try and get rid of her, I don't know when exactly, but here's you head up."

"Thank you for that insight Hiei." Dumbledore sighed as he shared a pointed look with the other two.

"Flitwick's safe, she couldn't find anything wrong with him, and she already plans on getting after your usual Care of Magical Creatures teacher when he get's back. She heard he was a half breed." The little demon started to inspect the nails on his right hand, well sort of playing with them actually; he kept shifting them short and pink to a couple inches long and black.

"And how do you know that?" Snape hissed from the table as he stood up, apparently irritated the Hiei had interrupted their conversation. The demon turned a blank look on him.

"I can hear thoughts remember? Or did you already forget that Hebi-sensei?"

Snape glowered at him before sweeping out of the room with a "Good night Headmaster." Dumbledore sighed again as he rubbed his temples.

"Is there anything else that I should be aware of Hiei?"

"Not that I can think of." Hiei said blandly shifting towards the door.

"Mr. Jaganshi?" McGonagall said suddenly causing the little fire Koorime to raise an eyebrow at her usage of the false name. "What is that you keep calling Professor Umbridge?"

Hiei smirked and titled his head with a grin. "Kaelu-san, it means Ms. Toad." And with that he disappeared through the door.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Tuesday found Hiei sitting in the back of Professor McGonagall classroom glaring hatefully at a pale Umbridge that was sitting across from him with her clipboard by the Transfiguration teacher's desk. It looked as if her latest nightmare had kept her tossing and turning for most of the night. The students soon arrived and sat down in silence. Moments later Professor McGonagall herself marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework – Miss Brown, please take this box of mice – don't be silly girl, they won't hurt you – and hand one to each student-"

"_Hem, hem,_" said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough as always. Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely – Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention – most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell. Today we shall-"

"_Hem, hem,_" said Professor Umbridge.

"_Yes?_" said Professor Umbridge McGonagall turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. Many students exchanged looks of glee, Hiei snorted and his lip rose in the slightest of smirks. _'This ought to be interesting to watch.' _ "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell –"

_"Hem, hem."_

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. _Shows a great lacking of respect to authority given to the position of the High Inquisitor, and snaps brutishly when one tries to speak to her. _Looking supremely unconcerned Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So – you know the incantation, let me see what you can do…"

Umbridge did not follow Professor McGonagall around the class as she had followed Professor Trelawney, most likely she thought that Professor McGonagall would not permit it. She did, however, take many notes while she sat in her corner. _Stalks around the room like and aged hawk………………__ A__ number of students seem to be having difficulty with the lesson…………..__ Speaks with high demand of respect……….. Some students seem frighten by her presents…………. _ The entire time Hiei sat watching Umbridge intently; a few times the squat woman would look up and see him looking at her. Their eyes met a few times, on purpose the little demon leaned back to allow the fire to catch his eyes (or make it look like that) to give them an inhuman shine to unnerved the women, she always broke their gaze.

When Professor McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, the toad rose with a grim expression on her face, she approached the teacher's desk.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely, snapping her bag shut.

Professor Umbridge made a note. "Very well," she said, "You will receive the results of you inspection in ten day's time."

"I can hardly wait," said Professor McGonagall in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off toward the door. "Hurry up, you four," she added, sweeping Harry, Ron and Hermione before her and grabbing Hiei's arm to pull him out of the room before he could go up to Umbridge as he had moved to do. "I believe Professor Dumbledore warned not to provoke Professor Umbridge anymore, Mr. Jaganshi." She whispered so only the four around her could hear her.

"I wasn't going to provoke-"

"I saw what you were doing with your eyes, and I know half the time wasn't the fire." Hiei gave her a blank look, while the others gave her a confused one. "Now go on to your next class, and stay out of trouble please." She shared a look with Harry before ushering them on. "Go with them, and do not provoke _Kaelu-san_, Mr. Jaganshi!" This comment took him off guard allowing Harry time to grab his arm and drag him to the Great Hall.

"Come on, we have Care of Magical Creatures next, you haven't actually sat in on that one yet, have you?" Harry said as he pulled the boy down a few flights of stairs.

"You can let go now." Hiei growled, angry at himself for allowing the boy get hold of him and drag him thus far, it had taken quite a bit of will power not to claw at the Harry's hand.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. You don't like to be touch." Harry said letting go of the boy's arm. Hiei pulled his arm back and glared the boy before heading out the door to go out side. The odd group walked down the lawns toward the forest for Care of Magical Creatures, they found Umbridge and her clipboard waiting for them besides Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" Umbridge could be heard saying as they arrived, Hiei branched off from the group to hover around the two teachers as Harry and the others went to trestle table.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I am a substitute teacher standing in for Professor Hagrid."

Hiei started to rub his temples at the sudden increase of loud thoughts around him. _This prefect! We can get rid that great oaf with in seconds with Umbridge…….. If that git does anything to get Hagrid in trouble…….. Why would a Professor be taking so long to return to their duties? Hmm……… Harry, please don't do any thing stupid……… I wonder if Harry would let me help beat up that git if he does anything……… Oh, there's that foreign boy again, Hiei was it? I wonder if he needs someone to supervise his training again. Maybe I can get him to show some of those moves__, it's not that often you can see someone with such skill with a sword, it's dying art…….. _There was a slight twitching at the last thought, it seemed like the Care of Magical Creatures Professor was starting to form a crush on him, just great.

"Hmm," Umbridge said, dropping her voice, though she could still be heard by a number of people around her. I wonder – the headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter – can _you_ tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

"'Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "Don't know anything more about it than you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would l like a coupe of weeks teaching work, accepted – that's as much as I know. Well… shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do," said Professor Umbridge, scribbling upon her clipboard. _Has a polite demeanor, and answers all questions to the best of ability. _

The toad took a different tack in this class and wandered among the students, questioning them on magical creatures. Most were able to answer well and Harry's spirits lifted somewhat; at least the class was not letting Hagrid down.

"Overall," said Professor Umbridge, returning to Professor Grubbly-Plank's side after a lengthy interrogation of Dean Thomas, "How do you, as a temporary member of staff – an objective outsider, I suppose you might say – how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent," said Professor Grubbly-Plank heartily. "No, I'm very happy with the way things are run, very happy indeed."

Looking politely incredulous, Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard_ (finds school acceptable)_ and went on. "And what are you planning to cover with this class this year – assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid dose not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in O.W.L.," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Not much left to do – they've studied unicorns and nifflers, I thought we'd cover porlocks and kneazles, make sure they can recognize crups and knarls, you know…"

"Well, _you_ seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," said Professor Umbridge, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard. _'When I suspend this 'Hagrid' I'll have her take over this class.' _Hiei heard her think very clearly, he narrowed his eyes on her, like Trelawney she was going to look for reasons to kick out this Hagrid without even giving him a chance. She looked around the class and headed over to that blond boy, Malfoy, and spoke to one of his trolls. "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

The boy gave a stupid grin. Malfoy hastened to answer the question. "That was me," he said. "I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" said Professor Umbridge, now scribbling frantically. _A student has been attacked by a dangerous animal in the presence of the usual Care of Magical Creatures teacher. This shows that Professor Hagrid __may be incapable of determining-_

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," Harry said angrily distracting Hiei from listening to the rest of the thought. He set his eyes on him and the two behind him that groaned. Professor turned her head slowly in Harry's direction, making it so Hiei couldn't see her face, not that it matter, he could taste her glee at his outburst.

"Another night's detention, I think," she said softly.

"Now that doesn't seem fair, this isn't your class now is it? And he was only giving you the rest of the story with the hippogriff. If the teacher warns the students not to do something and they do it anyways, it's the students own stupidity that gets them hurt, not the teachers carelessness." Hiei coldly and loud enough for the rest of the class to hear him, several heads turned their way. "But then again, if you're out to get someone, you don't want to hear that it's not his fault."

"Mr. Jaganshi, I believe that my inspections are not for you to criticize, and that will be a night's detention as well." She said sweetly turning around towards him. The fields were silent for a couple of seconds all eyes on them.

"Could I just slit my hand open now and skip the detention?" Hiei said rather loudly when Umbridge turned to Professor Grubbly-Plank. Umbridge looked back up at Hiei very calmly despite the confused whispering all around her. "You keep saying that all the teachers need to follow Ministry regulated classes, are those flesh cutting, blood using quills Ministry regulated? What kind of barbaric government would approve of detentions that forces students to maim themselves and write lines with their own blood?" There was a series of gasps at this comment.

"That would be a week's work of detentions Mr. Jaganshi, and I will be writing home to your grandfather tonight." She turned away from him. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need her. You will be receiving the results of you inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, though she was looking at Hiei with an odd expression as was about half of the class. Professor Umbridge set off back across the lawn to the castle with a very angry fire demon glaring at her, black nails biting into his palms.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

It was near midnight when Hiei entered his room looking over his hands. The damn toad had realized having him write lines wouldn't have been enough, so instead she handed him over to Filch for his detention. The old man had made him scrub the trophy room, every single trophy, every single shelf, every single cabinet and every single floor title. The amount of restraint that it took not to roast the man's cat was impressive, when he first entered the Human World he would have never thought he could show such restraint.

He growled as he poked at the raw skin on his fingers, he didn't know what the hell that toad had added to the soapy water, whatever it was it was delaying his healing ability. That calls for extra nightmares. _"You see, if a child knows that they can not be punished when they do wrong, then there is nothing to hold them back from doing wrong things."_He said mocking Umbridge's sweet girly voice. "Yeah well, if you think you're getting away with this without punishment, then you're damn wrong. I'll get you for this you toad." He growled lifting his lip in a snarl that showed very sharp and dangerous teeth.

Several near by birds took off at the sound of his growling, it sounded too much like an angry beast for their ears. He stomped over to the massive cherry tree and jumped onto his perch, mental fuming. A gray barn owl, bravely flew down over to the branch Hiei was currently on, but steered away as a black flame lick out towards it from the enraged demon. Holding down its fear the owl tried to approach from another direction, Hiei glared at it as it slowly came closer and landed besides him. The bird held out its leg nervously, offering the letter tied to it. After a second Hiei took the letter, the moment he did the owl zoomed away at a speed that was unheard of for the nocturnal creature.

He looked down at the back of the letter with the Ministry of Magic's seal sealing it shut, turning it over he read the address. "Hono'o Jaganshi, 4th Cherry Street North, Osaka Japan. Hmm, smart bird."(1) He tore opened the letter and looked it over. Snorting he lit it on fire and let the ashes fall to ground. "Stupid old toad, trying to spread lies about me, half the things in that letter weren't as bad as she made them sound. Is that you want to know Dumbledore?"

The old wizard chuckled lightly as he walked around the tree to the branch Hiei was currently on. "Yes I was curious as to what Professor Umbridge would have to say to your fictional grandfather."

"It's nothing to worry about I'll take care of it."

"All right, but please keep from bodily harming anyone, and please leave Mr. Filch's cat alone."

". . . . Fine. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Just if your suspicion about Professor Umbridge's feelings toward Professor Hagrid were correct."

"She'll be out after him, especially since he has yet to return. Where is he anyway?"

"No where that it concerns you I am afraid." Dumbledore smiled as Hiei glared down at him. "I am sorry Hiei, but as there are things you can not tell me, there are things that I can not tell you."

"Hn. She also _hates_ McGonagall. She knows she's loyal to you and she couldn't find a thing that was wrong with her class."

"Yes, Minerva is also aware of Miss Umbridge's feelings toward her."

"That's everything I have to say."

"Alright then. Hopefully tomorrow you will join me at breakfast." Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Good night." The old wizard let him self out of the room as Hiei curled up on his branch to look up at the charmed ceiling.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1. The bird was smart because it figured out that there was no such person as Hono'o Jaganshi so it took the letter to the nearest Jaganshi. Or you could say that it took the letter to only flame Jaganshi that was currently sitting on the forth branch of a cherry tree that came from Osaka Japan.

- For the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix the end of chapter 15,(The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) is where this chapter ends.

- Sorry, there was a lot out of the book for this chapter.

- And I've already translated all Japanese words seen in this chapter.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_Woot__! Thank you all for reading! Hugs! __I got so many reviews!!! __ Okay this chapter isn't one of my best works, I had a lot of trouble writing it, probably because my mind has been on the HP movie and book.__ I got to see the movie a couple of days ago so __yay__! I absolutely loved the threstrals! They were beautiful!!! And about the book, don't expect an update for nearly two weeks, I'm not going to start writing again until I__'m done reading__ the__7th __ book, I'm not even going to touch my computer until I'm done reading the book. Like most you are probably going to do__ as well__ (It's safer to avoid spoilers)__ So there'__s your warning. __And I just wanted to mention __again __that I've posted a new story and would love it some of you all read it. The summary isn't very good but once I come up with a better one I'll change it. I think my ideal for it will be interesting and it shouldn't be that long of story, maybe ten chapters at most. So please read it and review! I need like ten reviews before I post a new chapter! And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_MagicalRain__: Thank you for reviewing! _

_TrenchcoatMan__: I watched the movie a couple of days __ago,__ and it was great! Don't worry about the rest of the __YuYu__gang,__ they're going to appearing next chapter. Thank you for reviewing! _

_The Celestial Anachronism: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! __And__ thank you for the complement. But yeah, it's weird that the movie and book are coming out so close to each other. They're trying to bleed us dry! After the book I won't have any money left. sniff __sniff__ Thank you for reviewing! _

_AngelKitsune__-Naomi: Yup I've started the story, it'll be appearing once I'm done reading the sixth book. I'm sorry that you have to wait for the movie; the HP movies are the only ones I've seen in theaters in the past couple of years. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Kirallie__: All questions will eventually be answered. But the thing with Hermione…. You see, Hiei is an enigma that she doesn't understand so being Hermione she's going to pick at it until she gets the answers she's looking for. Until then she doesn't find him trust worthy, mainly because of one to many bad experiences. After the year before you would think she bit more protective of her friends seeing as how Harry nearly died. Kind of like the mother bear complex. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Ronin__-N-Gang: 1) Glad you like it! 2) That'll be cool if you made a __fanart__! Rose of Shadows drew me one as well. I've never heard of "__Makai__ Lore", is it good? Any way, it must stink to be so short, poor short people…. 3) LOL, yeah I would have been too. But it's __Moody,__ with a "dark creature" do you really expect him to be nice? Yup, not all demons are as good looking as our favorite fire demon. .__ "__Ultra One Thousand-Fold Death Glare" LOL that has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day! And I'm not even sure who would have won, with Hiei possible escaping out the window and Dumbledore charming his room… a battle of egos…….. __hmm__…… Yeah that's one of the highly possible things, but it doesn't explain why in the world he did it in the first place…. 4) __Me__ too…. Me too…. Yup, __Hina__ committed suicide little after they threw him off, well had her best friend throw him off. But there is no record about Hiei's father. sigh __We__ don't even know his name. 5) LOL, I'm glad you like my explanation of his birth. 6) Yup, poor house elves, but it was the ghost that had run from him… Kurama can't be the only vain one __of the group. 7) I'm not comparing __them,__ I'm just comparing the looks of horror! Mission: Anti-__Emo__ Hiei will be coming out once I've finished reading the last HP book. 8) Yup, Kuwabara has the Kitty, Hiei the Dragon, Yusuke the Phoenix aka __Puu__, and Kurama is the Fox. You're the first to mention it. About Crookshanks, yeah Hiei can be trusted, but he's a demon, and demonic energy isn't something other magical creatures would like to be by. Crookshanks is smart, he figured out what __Scabbers__ really was, so he could tell what Hiei is and demons are usual things you don't want to be near if you want to keep you throat in tack. I'm glad you found the story and like it so much! Thank you for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNeko__: I'm glad you liked __Peeves,__ he may make appearances later in the story to annoy the little demon. He's great isn't he? And when you come up with anything, I'd like to know! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Blades of Silver: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Momma __Lici__: Sorry last time was so short. Hope this one was a bit better. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Psychicfiredemoness__: I don't Hiei's being that sadistic, just an annoyance that won't go away and is being mean to Umbridge. And Hermione shall develop her suspicion over time… Thank you for reviewing! _

_Hieiko__: Well she didn't really jump on __Remus__ thinking he was evil for hiding the fact that he was a werewolf. She found out about his furry little problem when Snape assigned them the essay, and she gave him the benefit of the doubt until they were in the Shrieking Shark. At the time with Sirius he didn't look so good. But we shall see how our little witch fairs with Hiei, hmm? Thank you for reviewing! _

_Tenshi__Aine__Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm__……………………………. We shall see about that… but probably not. She may find him as a fascinating study object, Hargid as magical creature…. Hiei won't be happy about that though. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Yaoi__ loving Angel: You shall see, you shall see…. Thank you for reviewing! _

_EverD__: I'm happy you like everything thus far! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Sreiviper__: Thanks for the compliment. Thank you for reviewing! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Nine

The evening sun filed through the cream curtains lining the western window of the small apartment. Lined around the creamy white walls were lightly hued pieces of future; a small couch sat against the wall with two small glass cabinets on either end with a flourishing basket of flowers on their tops. Across from the couch were two light brown chairs covered with small cream white hued cushions with a small coffee table in between them. Between the two chairs was a doorway that lead to a smaller room that was a step down with a carpet upon the hard wood floor; several pairs of slippers were lined against the wall. Beyond the hard oak door one could hear foot steps and a muffled conversation that was gradually getting louder. There was clicking at the door handle, and the lock turned, and the door slowly opened to allow entry to three people.

"Like I was saying Ms. M. there's nothing to thank me for, I'm just being a friend." A teenaged boy with gelled back black hair was saying sheepishly as he went through the fresh hold sliding off his shoes and slipping on a pair of slippers. He adjusted the two paper bags he was carrying as he stepped aside to allow the other two to enter. "So where's the kitchen Shuichi?"

"Down the hall and to the left." A boy with long red hair and dazzling green eyes said also carrying two brown paper bags. "Do you need any help mother?" He asked the middle aged brown haired women who was leaning heavily on a cane as she locked the front door.

"No, I'm alright Shuichi, you shouldn't worry so much or you'll be worn down like a middle aged man when you're thirty." She said playfully as she walked past her son. "All you need to be concerned about right now is how much fun you and your friends are going to have tonight at the festival."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home and –"

"I've already told you I'll be perfectly fine. I'm a fully grown woman and I can look after myself for a couple of hours." They entered the kitchen where the black haired boy was unloading his grocery bags. "Thank you for all your help Yusuke dear."

"No problem Ms. M." Yusuke said smiling as he set down a jug of orange juice down on the counter. "Just glad I could help. Shuichi, where's your room? I could grab your Hakama (1) while you finish putting away the rest of this stuff."

"Through the living room, down the hall, third door on the right." Shuichi said emptying his bags as well. "Here's the mail mother." He handed her a fair thick stack of envelopes.

"Thank you Shuichi," Ms. Minamino said taking the stack and sitting down.

"Mother, are you positive you don't need any help around the apartment tonight? You were just recently released from the hospital."

"I'm fine dear, the doctors wouldn't have released me _three weeks_ _ago_ if they didn't think I couldn't handle myself. There is nothing to worry your self about; there wasn't even that much the doctors had to worry about either." Ms. Minamino said as she flipped through the stack of envelopes in her hand as her son put away their shopping.

"Nothing to worry about?" Shuichi said looking at his mother in disbelief. "Mother, you were caught in a burning house! In gulfed in a cloud of carbon dioxide! You had third degree burns!"

"Yes I know that. Oh that reminds me, Shuichi dear, if you ever run into a burning building again for any reason what so ever, I'll ground you for the rest of your life. Understand?" She smiled at her son who was just staring back at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"Mother….."

"No, I don't want to hear any more on the subject, you are grounded from this apartment for at least five hours. I don't want you anywhere near here until around midnight." She said sternly looking at her son's surprised face. "You've been so stressed these past few months with the fire, the insurance company and looking for a new house. You need to relax and act like the teenager you are."

"I wouldn't argue with that Ku…. Shuichi, I would love it if my mom grounded me from the house and ordered me to have fun." Yusuke said carrying a plastic bag with the desired clothing folded in it. "Are you ready to leave now? We still need to run by my place to get my Hakama before we head over to Kuwabara's."

Before Shuichi had the chance to answer his mother spoke for him. "Yes, he's ready to leave now, just make sure to get him home before tomorrow morning." She said smiling as her sixteen year old son pouted.

"That's great! Come on," Yusuke said grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him toward the door.

"Oh, Shuichi wait! You have a letter." Ms. Minamino said chasing the two boys into the living holding out the envelope. "It looks like it got lost in the mail. It's dated back in July. You never told me one of your friends went to America."

"What?" Shuichi said taking the envelope, the address was written in both Japanese and English as was the return address. The red headed teen looked down at it in shock, written down as the return recipient was the name _'Hiei Jaganshi.' _Yusuke looked over his friend's shoulder to get a better look at the envelope, but the red head quickly snapped out of his shock and shoved the envelop in his pocket. "Oh, yeah. He left the day before the fire to visit his…. Aunt…… in…. Nevada. I'll read it a little later."

"Alright, come home in one piece, good bye Yusuke."

"Bye Ms. M." Yusuke said as his friend steered him out the door, they remained silent until they were completely out the apartment complex. "Alright Kurama! Let go, you're squeezing my arm so hard you're gonna leave a bruise."

"Oh, sorry Yusuke." Kurama said pulling out the envelope his mother had giving him. "It's just….. The letter is from Hiei."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke yelled causing several people to turn and look at them. He grabbed the envelope and pulled it from Kurama's hands to get a better look at it. "That lousy back stabbing bastard! Why in hell would he send you a letter now? It's kind of late for apologies."

"Calm down Yusuke."

"You know, it's probably some sort of demand or something, like 'give me control of Spirit World or I'll blow up the U.S.' or some kind of crap like that."

"I'm opening it."

"Or he wants us to open a portal to the Demon World for him or he'll kill a bunch of nuns and babies and puppy dogs."

"_'__Once you figure out what happened, and stop chasing me, I'll come back.__'_"

"Or, or he wants some other object from the Spirit World and is treating to blow up some elementary school. That bastard!"

"Yusuke, were you listening?"

"Or…… maybe an old folks home."

"Yusuke? Yusuke. YUSUKE WILL YOU QUIT YOU RANTING AND LISTEN TO ME?" The two boys stopped walking at the traffic light, with about twenty people up and down the street looking at them.

"You said something Kurama?" The Spirit Detective of the Human World said looking blankly at his friend as they crossed the street. The reincarnated fox demon sighed.

"Yes, the letter says: Once you figure out what happened, and stop chasing me, I'll come back. Yusuke, you know how I've had the feeling that we've missed something…." He motioned to the letter. "This confirms we've lost a piece of the puzzle."

Yusuke had taken the letter and was looking over the single sentence. "How could we miss anything Kurama?" He said frowning down at paper before giving it back to his friend. "I mean, you said yourself that the fire that nearly killed your mom was exactly like the fire Hiei can create. Keiko, Botan, Yukina and Grandma all said that it was Hiei who had attacked them up at the temple. Hell, he even boasted about nearly killing your mom and throwing Yukina through the freaking wall and chasing the others and hurting them when we caught him breaking into Enma's vault!"

"I know that Yusuke and keep your voice down." The red head said putting the letter back into his pocket. "I admit it is rather… impossible, but after having time to actually think about the situation, I don't think that it was Hiei that really did all those things… There were some things that were off, and several unanswered questions."

"You think? Or you hope?" Yusuke said raising his eyebrows. "I don't want to believe that he could have done all this either but the facts are staring us in the face. Hell I would even take him being insane or being controlled when he did all that crap! But, he seemed rather sane when he was taunting us, and you yourself said that if someone was controlling him he wouldn't be able to move, speak and use his powers as fluently as he did."

"I know that Yusuke. It's preposterous to think this with the evidence that there is that he turned against us, but my instincts are telling me we still don't know the full story." Kurama sighed as they entered the apartment complex in which Yusuke lived. "He talked like Hiei, walked like Hiei, acted like Hiei, fought like Hiei, used Hiei's powers… There is absolutely nothing that points to it not being Hiei. Except for a few little things…"

"A few little things don't stand a chance against all the other crap we got against him." Yusuke said bitterly, not liking how his friend was trying to convince himself that they hadn't been horrible betrayed by another close friend. Granted he wanted him to be right, but everything was looking to be against him.

"Yusuke," Kurama said in a warning. "One of the things that just didn't seem right to me was his scent. Hiei's natural scent is as particular to him as the scent of roses is to me. But I don't remember ever smelling his particular blend of burnt pine with the underlying of a sort of lilac scent. Not until we chased him out of the Spirit World into the Human World. Or in the fire, no matter what he burns that scent always lingers lightly in the air."

"Kurama, we were angry and we were trying kill him, his scent would have been the last thing on your mind. You probably blocked it out while you trying rip his arm off. And you were more concerned about your mother at the time to sniff out different scents." Yusuke looked over at his friend as they walked up the stairs to his floor. The fox demon's head was bent towards the ground his eyes not really seeing his feet.

"You have a point, the scent could have been there the entire time and I just didn't notice." He said nodding his head. "But, he got away from us, he could have escaped easily to the Human World and we could have lost all track of him, then why would he come back around to us and try to talk to us? Especially after admitting to everything he has done, and try to play stupid with us?"

"Maybe he wanted to mess with out heads?" Yusuke supported as they stopped in front of his apartment and he pulled out his key to unlock the door.

"When he knew full well that we wouldn't listen, and that we were aiming to kill? It should be in his survival instincts to not mess with anyone in the rage we were in. And why would he send me this letter as well? It doesn't add up."

"Maybe he really wanted to mess with our heads? He'd know you'd read to deeply in what ever he does, he might be trying to through you off." Yusuke added as they entered the building. The sound of the evening news drifted over to them from the living room.

"Back already Yusuke?" Atsuko Urameshi asked from the living room couch as the two boys passed her.

"Just need to grab my outfit, Keiko and the others want this to be as '_traditional'_ as they can make it seeing as it's Yukina's first festival." Yusuke said without even pausing as he went to the back of the apartment to grab his out Hakama.

"Fine, just try to be home by midnight alright?" She said watching her son move out of sight waving his hand as a sign that he heard her. She turned her head to until she saw Kurama standing by the wall holding his own Hakama in a plastic bag. "Hey there Shuichi, how's your mom?"

"She's doing much better, thank you for asking." Kurama said politely.

"That's good, you know, our old place caught on fire too, it was one of those freak fires nearly two years ago. A little after Yusuke car accident, he told you about that right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Yeah, he was in the apartment at the time, Keiko came running and dragged his unconscious body out the door." Atsuko smiled to herself as her son came back in the room carrying his own plastic bag. "You know it's kind of sad that she'll risk her life in burning building to save him, but his lousy carcass can't even mange to tell her three simple words."

"Keiko knows fully well how I feel about her, and there's no room for you to be butting in. Come on Ku – Shuichi, they're probably wondering where we are." Yusuke said grumpily passing his mother who smacked him over the head.

"What? No 'good bye mom, see you in a couple of hours'?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, sheesh." The black haired teen rubbed his head as he glared at his emerald eyed friend who had started to chuckle at his pain. "Shut up."

"Now what do you say?" Atsuko cooed from her seat on the couch.

"Bye mom, see you in a couple of hours." Yusuke said sarcastically still rubbing his head as he walked over to the door.

"Hey wait, you got mail Yusuke." Atsuko said grabbing an envelope from the table in front of her and handing it to Yusuke.

"Kay," Yusuke said grabbing it and shoving it into his coat pocket as he left the apartment with Kurama and headed off to Kuwabara's house.

After about twenty minutes of walking and bus ridding they finally reach their distention. As they headed up the walk to the front door they heard shouting, two angry voices in deep verbal combat. Yusuke was the one to push the doorbell, the yelling did not cease but the sound of foot steps could be heard coming to the door.

"Ah, Yusuke-san, Kurama-san! Good evening!" Yukina said smiling as she opened the door to let the two inside. "Everyone is in the Living Room."

"SHIZURU!!! Watch where you're putting those pins!!!" Kuwabara's voice could be heard yelling from down the hall.

"Shizuru-san is fixing Kazuma's Hakuma; one of the side seams came undone." Yukina said sweetly as two boys took off their shoes and put on slippers. "Oh, Kurama, Kazuma received a letter earlier today he wanted to talk to you about. He seemed rather upset when he got it."

"Really? Do you know who it was from?"

"Sorry, I don't."

"YOU'RE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU?!"

"SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR WAITING UNTILL TODAY TO TELL ME YOUR RIP IT!"

"THERE'S STILL ISN'T ANY REASON WHY YOU SHOULD BE JABBING ME WITH THOSE NEEDLES!"

"WHO EVER SAID I WAS DOING IT BY ACCIDENT?"

"Could you tone it down a bit so we don't lose our hearing?" Yusuke said rubbing his ear as they entered the room. Kuwabara was standing on a chair with his arms up wearing his deep blue and striped Hakama with Shizuru to his left with a sewing kit.

"Oh, hey Yusuke, hey Kurama." The orange haired teen said when he noticed them.

"There, I'm done, take it off before you rip it again." Shizuru said with one last stab of her needle into her little brother's leg who gave a shout.

"Oh, Kazuma, are you alright?" Yukina asked going over to the boy as he pulled off his outfit to reveal a white t-shirt and blue jeans underneath it.

"I'm alright my sweet," Kuwabara said getting all mushy as he clasped Yukina's hands in his. "Having you near me is all I need to heal from any ailment, my love."

"Um… that's nice, but are you sure you're alright? You seem rather warm."

"Come here lover boy," Shizuru said grabbing her love sick brother by the ear and pulling him away from the Koorime. "Since you ripped your Hakuma and made me fix it, you're going to make me some tea. And you better not mess it up." She dragged him off to the kitchen, passing the two leaving it with a tray of cups and cookies.

"Look who finally decided to show up Keiko. I guess being late is better then never." Botan said playfully as she put her tray down on the table and sitting down with Keiko.

"Just be happy we decided to show up." Yusuke said plopping down on the love seat across from them and grabbed one of the baked goods.

"It was my fault that we were late." Kurama said sitting down as well. "My mother needed help getting groceries up to the apartment from the car."

"Oh, Kurama-san, how is your mother? Is she doing any better?" Yukina asked pouring tea for everyone before sitting down.

"Yes, she is doing much better, thank you for asking." Kurama said.

"It's just so horrible. I just don't understand why Hiei-san would do the things that he did." She looked down at the tea cup in her hands; the room was over powered by a dismal tenseness. "He was always so nice me."

"Yeah, well of course he would have been nice to _you_." Yusuke said savagely, he stared down at his half eaten cookie before throwing it back down on the table. "The least the bastard could do was being civil with his own little sister!" This statement was met with a very stunned silence in which Yukina dropped her cup. Breaking china filled the air as Yusuke came back to his senses. "I didn't say that."

"H….he's….. Hiei-san?" Yukina was looking at Yusuke stunned at this piece of information. Kurama sighed deeply before promptly smacking Yusuke across the back of his head.

"NO! I just…. um…."

"You idiot! And he was worried_ I_ would tell her?!" Botan yelled across the table at the stupefied teen that was looking back and forth from Kurama and Botan for help.

"Who was afraid you would tell who what?" Kuwabara asked coming back into the room with Shizuru behind him sipping her tea and going back to a cigarette. He noticed the petrified Yukina staring down at the remains of her cup. "Yukina? What's wrong my sweet?" He said swooping down beside her.

"H-Hiei-san…" She said still in shock.

"What? What about the runt? What did he do now? Did he send you a letter too?" Kuwabara said now taking the offense. "Did he threaten you? Don't worry my sweet, I, your night in shiny armor shall protect you!"

"Letter? What do you mean by that Kuwabara?" Kurama asked his attention diverted to the teen, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Ah, who spilt the beans?" Shizuru said looking around the room, from Botan's and Kurama's worried faces, to Yusuke's horrified one, to Keiko's angry one and to Yukina's shocked expression. "Let me guess, it was Yusuke, wasn't it?"

"You knew about it too?" Keiko said shocked looking up at the older women.

"Yeah, they watched the tape here."

"Tape?" Yukina said looking up at her, the muttering Kuwabara was emitting stopped as he looked around the room and saw that he missed something. It was Yusuke who explained.

"Yeah, well you see Yukina, Koenma sent me a tape to explain the mission of rescuing you."

"Yeah I remember that." Kuwabara said looking around the room, confused with the different expressions. "He told us the location, showed us pictures and told us about the tears and how we were to save the sweet and innocent Yukina. But what that's got anything to do with the runt?"

"Oh Kazuma, you were in here." Yukina said turning to the human teen.

"Don't tell him, it'll kill em." Yusuke said suddenly.

"Hiei is Yukina's brother." Shizuru said puffing on her cancer stick as she sat down. "Congratulations, you're the last to know." Her brother's face sank into one of complete and total horror.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"It was on the end of the tape, you ran off before Koenma mentioned it." Botan said sighing. "I'm really sorry Yukina, we wanted to tell you. But Hiei made us swear that we wouldn't tell you."

_'Or rather threaten to kill us __if __we did.' _Four members of this little group thought simultaneously.

"So you all knew? Before we even met?" Yukina asked quickly taken aback by this new piece of information.

"I DIDN'T!" Kuwabara squealed in his shock.

"I didn't either." Keiko said gently to Yukina before turning to Yusuke and smacking him over the head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you Keiko. Can you ever forgive me? I know, even though I had a temperamental, homicidal, sadistic, psychotic, mind reading, fire demon threatening to slice me into little bits and feeding me to low level demons if I ever told a soul his secret, I should have told you." Yusuke said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Keiko glared at him before attending to her demon friend who was crying with Botan's help. "Oh come on Yukina, it's not that bad. At least you know who his is now."

"No, that's not it," Yukina said looking up to her smiling. "These are tears of happiness. I had always hoped my brother would be someone with a strong spirit and to have a lot of self confidences, I wished he would be like Hiei-san, I'm just so happy." She wiped away her unshed tears and started to pick up her fallen hiruseki stones. "I can't wait until I see him again."

The little group exchanged worried looks before looking back to the little Koorime girl who was glowing with happiness.

"Um, Yukina, you are aware with his current crimes to the Spirit World, when he's caught he'll be lucky to get out of prison in the next thousand years or so." Botan said gently patting the girls arm.

"What? Oh, there's nothing to worry about, he didn't do it, any of it." Yukina said putting her tears into an empty cup and started to pick the broken pieces of her original cup.

"Um, Yukina, I know you want to believe that he didn't do it, but you know as well as I do that it was Hiei who had attacked us." Keiko said gentle gesturing to her wrapped up arm. "He threw you through a wall, it's lucky that you weren't hurt to badly."

"I know that I said it was Hiei-san, he looked like him and the voice was the same, but it wasn't him, I know that now. If he is my brother then it couldn't have been, the emotions don't match up." She looked around the room and seeing the puzzled expressions she continued on. "Oh, well um. You see, since I was really little I always…. Um how do I say this…um, I guess you would say I had something like a second set of feelings. At times, no matter how happy I was I would feel really angry or very sad, mostly lonely. I would cry and not know why. One day I told my aunt, Rui-san, about these weird feelings that I was having, she brushed it off saying it was just my imagination.

"Some time after that in the middle of the night I felt so angry…" She looked down at her feet. "I did some things I couldn't control. The next day after apologizing to everyone Rui-san took me in another room and we talked. I explained to her the best I could about these feelings, it was then that she told me I had a brother. She said that it was possible that while we were in my mother's womb our energies could have crossed and made some kind of bond."

"That's possible, most often during the development of demon twins they can from physic bonds, like being able to hear the others thoughts or feel what the other is feeling." Kurama said thoughtfully looking at Yukina with a slight frown.

"Wait a second, Hiei said that you two were half siblings, same father different mothers." Yusuke said looking back and forth from Yukina and Kurama.

Yukina blinked at him slightly confused. "Well, we are half siblings but we're also twins. Despite what he told you, we have the same mother. My mother seemed to have gotten pregnant by a fire demon, Hiei-san's father, during her asexual pregnancy with me." (2)

"Asexual?" Yusuke asked looking at her dumbfounded. "You mean Koorime's don't need to…. Um….. need men to… have babies?"

"No we don't. My kind actually thinks the male race are horrible evil creatures, that's why it is a sin to lay with one, and that's why my brother was thrown from the island and why my mother was ostracized in the village." She looked down at her hands sadly. "That could have been why Hiei-san lied, those with Koorime blood are often not treated very kindly, he might have been trying to hide his heritage for his own safety." The two girls on either side of her hugged her tightly.

"Well that's interesting." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his neck. _'I wonder if Hiei's tears turn into hiruseki gems as well.' _He thought looking at the little girl in front of him. "But, how does that whole being able to feel emotions thing prove that he didn't do it?"

"Oh," Yukina said looking up from her hands. "Well at the time we were attacked by the Hiei-san look alike, my other set of feelings, my brother's feelings, were rather annoyed." She frowned slight. "There was something agitating him, like a fly that keeps going around your head or a stain that won't come out, or a piece of food that you can't get off the counter." She closed her eyes and titled her head slightly as she tried to remember the events of two and a half months before hand. "The look on our attacker's face wasn't that innocent annoyed feeling I was getting. It was scary."

"So it's possible that it wasn't Hiei who did all that crap?" Yusuke looked around the room to find Kurama's hopeful face.

"That could be what he meant in the letter." The fox said nodding his head. "Kuwabara what did you mean when you referred to a letter earlier?" He asked just remembering what the teen had said.

"On the table, under the TV guide." Kuwabara muttered from his hunched depress position behind the couch.

Kurama moved the objects on the coffee table and found the torn envelope with a letter crammed into it, the writing and addresses on the front was the same as the one the fox demon had received earlier that day. He pulled out the letter with everyone in the room watching him. "_'Once you figure out what happened, and stop chasing me, I'll come back.'_"

"It's the same as the one you got today." Yusuke said looking over the red heads shoulder. "He must have really wanted us to get the message."

"Yusuke, have you looked at the letter your mother gave you yet?" Kurama asked the leader of their little group.

"Oh, um…" He pulled it out of his pocket and smoothed out the crinkles it had gotten form its unceremonious departure on his knee.

"He must have really wanted us to get the message." Shizuru said looking at the writing on the envelope before Yusuke opened it and read the message out loud. "He must have been desperate to send all three of you the same letter."

"Is it just me, or is anyone else starting to feel like dirt?" Yusuke asked staring at his letter.

Kurama was quiet for a moment as he thought over several things, but some strings still weren't tying together. "But how would he have known that somebody had impersonated him? He would have had to come by us first to find….." He stopped mid-sentence as he looked down at his cup. "Oh, dear. Botan, I need to go to the Spirit World." He stood up quickly.

"To tell Koenma-sama?" Botan asked slightly taken aback. "We could just us the communicator for that."

"No, I need to go the Security Office again."

"You wanna go back to their nutcases? Why? We've already reviewed the vault recordings a thousand times!" Yusuke whined getting up.

"Just come on, it shouldn't take to long, we'll be back in time to go the festival."

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

"Hey ladies! Look's who's back!" One of the girls on the other side of the room cooed as she leaned back in her chair. She was wearing blue jeans and a light lacy green shirt that her fairly dark shin peaked through, her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail that swayed down past her golden earring loops and pointed ears, into the mass of her black feathered wings. She winked one of her violet eyes at them. "Hello boys. Hey Botan."

The two other women in the room swiveled in their chairs to the door that Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, (who had to be forcefully dragged from the corner he had been mopping in after he found out that Hiei was Yukina's brother and that the Koorime people despised men) Koenma, and Botan had just came through. The closes one was right in front of them, and she was an Arctic Fox demon. She was wearing puffy white pants and a sleeveless white shirt that was a few shades lighter then her creamy skin, and the same color as her shoulder length white hair and fox ears. Her snowy tails swayed behind her as she looked over the group with brilliant sky blue eyes.

"Oh, what's this? Our thirty-ninth date and none of you brought flowers? You'll never keep a girlfriend like that." She purred.

"What? No chocolates either? You all really are bad boyfriends." The third women said from her corner. Her hair was unusual, it barely went past her ears and the left side of her head was blond while the right side was black. She was wearing dark blue dress slacks and a pink lacy top with a see through dark blue long sleeve over shirt. Her left eye was golden and the right was deep green. "At least my full-time boyfriend managed to get us dinner reservations for tonight."

"Oh, Syana, Sei taking you out tonight? Where to?" The raven demon asked turning to her.

"We're going to this little café in France with a beautiful view of the country side. He's really excited about it. They're famous for their chocolate and whip cream cake. It's amazing, you'd love Raven." Syana said smiling.

"Hmm, if only Shugo would take me to place like that. All I get are rock concerts and the Sizzler." Raven said with a wave of her hand.

"What a shame," the fox demon said waving her hand. "Usa loves taking me out on hikes into the forest and having picnics."

"You got lucky Yitsune." Raven said as her friends giggled.

"It's nice to see you too ladies." Koenma said walking into the room and looking around. In the center of the room was a circle of hundreds of floating computer screens imbedded into a circular wall of light blue energy that connected all of them together. Each of the girls was surrounded by a ring of light pink transparent keys that floated in midair and sat at even points around it so that you could have drawn a perfect equilateral triangle from their seats. On the computer screens were images from all over the Spirit World playing in real time: the vaults, the hallways the entrances, the prisons and the waiting area. Then there were some places out side of the Spirit World like known demon hang outs, known portals, and the homes of permitted demons that lived in the Human World.

"Sorry to disturbed you all again, but I need to view the records of happened on July 17." Kurama said politely walking over to Yitsune. "Do you still have the recordings of that day?"

"Cutie pie, if we told you once we've told a thousand times, we keep everything that is recorded until one year afterwards, then it's gets shipped to the Historic Holding, then they do what they want to it." Raven said with a wave of her hand. "You've already seen it what, a thousand times already?"

"Today will be one thousand and fifty-two." Syana supported from her corner. The girls chuckled at her comment.

"Could you just play it for us?" Kurama asked.

"Alright, don't know why, you could have already memorized with how many times you've seen, but as you wish." The girls started clicking away at their keys staring at the screens that hovered right in front of their circles. "From the top?"

"From the top."

The girls sighed as several screens moved aside and lined up in sequence as to how the show was to go on, they flashed and the show started. In the first screen Hiei walked into the frame and entered through the north entrance, the screens followed him up to the entrance hallway to King Enma's vault and he walked up to the guards. They started to exchange words.

"Sadly we don't audio on these things." Syana sighed watching the screens on her side of the technological cylinder. "I bet gelled head over there could have given us a colorful discussion to listen too."

"Ssssssssssshhhhhhh, the bad and bloody is about to happen. Oh look there's our boys." Yitsune said watching as the rest of the Rekai Tantei entered the castle as Hiei turned the guards into mince meat. The possibly fake demon entered the vault and started to rummage around the treasures, not even giving several sharp and deadly objects a second look.

"Why take a necklace? There were so many other things in there he could have taken, but he didn't." Kurama muttered as he watched the thief grab a small sliver object and stow it away in his cloak, after having inspected the vault and having the girls zoom in and much research later they discovered that the stolen artifact was a locket that could, with the added power of another lost item and incantation would allow one to absorb another's power. But utterly useless then that.

"He might have the other object, or is working for another who has it." Koenma (3) said as he watched his enraged team thunder down the hallway. "Hiei or not, it seems that they don't have everything that they need yet, we haven't had any trouble thus far."

Kurama nodded his agreement as he watched their group speaking with Hiei in the hallway just outside of the vault. After a second they started to fight, Hiei avoiding everything they were throwing at him and attacking them every opened chanced he got.

"He's cute, he's fast, and he just kicked you in the face." Syana said pressing a key so that the ten second movement of Hiei twisting in the air and landing his foot in Kuwabara's face went on loop. "I'll really miss this when it gets shipped to Historic Holding."

"Oh come on!" Kuwabara yelled glaring at the eternalized embarrassment on the screen.

"Will you please continue?" Kurama asked, Syana pouted but allowed the recording to continue. After a few minutes or so, the demon got ahead of them, he threw open a door and ran down the hall getting father and father out of sight when he finally rounded a distant corner. "Pause it here." The camera froze on the open doorway and empty hallway with a bit of black in the distance.

The red headed fox demon sighed as he looked at the screen; at the time that this flight was recorded the Spirit World was still installing their new security system. There were only cameras in the vault hallways, in the vault themselves, at the main entrance to the Spirit World palace and at the portal ground for living people to pass from the Spirit World and the Human World. Once they left the hallway they were currently in there was no recording of them until they reached the portals.

"This is a four-way hallway, correct?" Kurama asked starting at the foot that was still visible.

"You know it." Yitsune said spinning in her chair. "It's still a four-way hallway, doesn't matter how many times you ask it, that's a four way cross right there."

The humanized fox ignored the demon fox's comment. "And there is no camera in any hallway?"

"No cameras," Raven supported.

"But I remember there being those mirror domes all over the hallways." Yusuke said pointing at a sliver object that was farther down the hall on the screen.

"Don't touch that!" The three women screamed at him, he pulled his arm away from the screen slowly and took a step back with his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"As we explained six times before hand," Syana said grumpily. "There were two guys in stalling the cameras, the camera guy, and the dome guy. The dome guy came two hours early and the camera guy came two hours late. The dome guy put up over half of the domes without the cameras, and the camera guy didn't even do a forth of his job. That is why the security system was so messed up for a freaking mouth. I swear, if I ever find that idiot or the idiot who hired him I'll skin them alive!"

At this comment Koenma took a step back.

"What does that hallway lead to?"Kurama asked gesturing to the off branch opposite of the one that the possible Hiei look alike had just gone down.

"Um," Raven started typing at her key board watching her small screen very intently. "It leads down to the stairs that lead down to the lower vaults."

"Would there be a camera in there?" The reincarnated fox demon took a step back and looked over all the screens.

"Um yeah, behind the entrance door, and at every landing below it."

"Would it have already been installed before the 17th?"

"Maybe, but if the door was closed it won't help you." Yitsune said as she and Syana started typing with Raven. "But seeing as how half the employees of the Spirit World are idiots there's a good chance it would have been left open."

"Especially since some of the lower level guys ran up to the King's vault to get Shish Kebobed with the rest." Raven said with a small smile. "Five bucks I'll never get back, Dave ran up there."

"Sucks to by you." Syana said cheerfully, the others in the room exchanged a look. "Here we are." Off in the distance one could spot a rather big black mass but it wasn't very distinguishable.

"Is that Hiei?" Botan asked squinting at the screen.

"Here, I'll make it clearer," Yitsune said typing again. There were several clicking sounds as the screen zoomed up and made itself clearer, then it zoomed in again and made itself clearer until the hallways was clear to see and the two occupants in it.

"There's two Hiei's." Botan said surprised blinking at the screen.

"Play it now." Kurama said with a smile on his face. The Hiei that was walking toward the camera was frowning as he was tugging at something on his wrist, it didn't seem like he saw the other Hiei in front of him. The recording continued, the two Hiei's ran into each other and fell down. After a second the Hiei facing the camera open his eyes and stared in surprise at the other Hiei. They looked at each other until something directed their attention toward the hallway when they got a glimpse of the other Hiei's white face; apparently his plan just went down the toilet.

He turned around to face the other Hiei again and then his body started to change, confirming that he was a shape shifter. His hair turned white and went to his mid-back and he grew several feet taller. Hiei opened his mouth and said something but the unknown person cut him off.

"Did he just?" Yusuke asked starting at the computer screen as Hiei pushed the other off of him and stared in a horrified shock as the other disappeared in a swirl of white smoke.

"Kiss him? Yeah I think so." Yitsune said staring at her own screen.

"I think I saw some tongue." Raven said pausing the recording as Hiei got up. "Well, now you know why some things didn't match up, it wasn't your guy until the end. That really had to suck."

"It wasn't Hiei!" Yusuke cried joyfully. "I knew he couldn't have betrayed us!" Everyone in the room just stared at him very annoyed; you could actual feel the anime sweat drop.

"Interesting, seeing as how the last several times you watched the recordings you called him and I quote," Raven pressed a button on her keyboard and one of the screens changed to a visual of the Security Room with Yusuke pacing and yelling. _"That god damned son of a bitch! How could__ he do this__ to__ us? THAT BASTARD!!! And I thought we were friend__s__!"_

Yusuke looked down to the ground and walked over to the corner that Kuwabara was slumped in with his depression hanging over him, and slumped down next to him, adding to the depression bubble.

"So now we know that our culprit is a white haired shape shifter. That doesn't give us much to go on." Koenma sighed as he started to pace.

"That could be either male or female, and has spent a lot of time watching us, or Hiei at least." Kurama said staring at his friend who was just about to walk in on a very angry and very dangerous group. He looked at the slightly confused faces and sighed. "As I have told you, a shape shifter can take on another's appearance and voice. The older and most experienced ones can even mimic another's energy single if they've felt it enough times. But no matter how good at disguising themselves that they are, they cannot copy ones movements or how they act." He glared at the screen. "But this one pulled off Hiei so well that he had to have been watching him and us for a long time to see how he acted with us and carried himself. He was planning this for a very long time. That kind of commitment means he's planning something bigger, something that's still in the process."

"And we have nothing to go on, besides he's a shape shifter." Yusuke spoke out from his corner.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." Raven said with a small evil smile. "We weren't some of the best bounty hunters that the Demon World ever saw for nothing. Ladies lets get to work! Syana, we're gonna need both of you."

"Kay, kay," Syana jumped out of her chair, her keyboard disappeared as she stood perfectly still. She closed her eyes and put her hands together, after a second she clapped them and with a bang like a shot gun and a blast of light she split into two girls, one with gold eyes and blond hair and the other with deep green eyes and black hair.

"Come on Sya!" The black haired one said as a chair materialized out of no where for her. The two sat down back to back to each other as a larger keyboard appeared around them.

"Well this will be fun Na!" Sya said as the group of girls started hacking way at their keyboards. The room as filled with clicking as they typed at 160 gwpm and the computer screens kept flashing to different things and moving and new ones appeared with the desired information.

"I got a face!" Raven said after a minute of harsh clicking. The group left standing or mopping gather around to see the displayed picture.

The shape shifter was a man, with a smooth slightly square face that could still be mistaken as a women's. His eyes were still the same as Hiei's ruby ones, and stood out against his extremely pale complexion. His snowy bangs fell neatly just over his eyebrows and curved down around his face to the sides, just covering his hooked back ears. There was a wide taunting smile painted across his face.

"It looks like you're after a male albino or at least part albino, shape shifter." Raven said looking at another screen and still clicking away at her keyboard. "And I was right about the tongue, when you friend pushed him off he tried to lick his lips." She said shaking her head. "He's one of _those_ sickos' I can already tell, hopefully he doesn't have you little friend."

"Indeed." Kurama said glaring at the taunting face. He looked to be in his thirties, and as a demon that meant he was extremely old and extremely well practiced. "Do you have a name?"

"We're looking for it. But we just started putting all the files on a new system, so he might not be on it yet if we have a file, and not all of them have pictures either." Raven said with a frown as she continued on with her search.

"How are you doing all of this? How'd you get the picture and zoom in on the camera like that and how are you searching for the guy?" Yusuke asked looking at her moving form screen to screen before he could even read a sentence on it.

She winked at him. "That's our little secret, along with several Human World countries governments and militaries secret. We've just moved them up a couple years a head of schedule for our own uses." She smiled evilly. "You humans aren't as stupid as some make you out to be, your kind can come up with a lot of interesting toys that just need to be loved up a bit."

"This is military technology you're using?" Yusuke asked staring at all of the screens.

"No, we took their ideals and made it better, much better. They won't be near out level for a couple more years." Na said evilly. "Your guy went to Europe by the way."

"What?" Kurama asked going over to the two halves. They were surrounded by a circular type of screen that was showing the Human World map with smaller screens closing in on Europe and closer in on certain parts of it. Suddenly the four girls stopped typing.

"Shoot, the trail went cold! Damn wizards! Can't they clean up their energy overlap?" Yitsune cursed angrily.

"What?" Yusuke said looking lost. "You lost him?"

"Yeah, the bastard seems to have the power to transport himself where ever he wants when ever he wants." Yitsune said bitterly. "We managed to track him to Japan, China, Russia, Bulgaria, France,"

"Then he entered the heart of the wizard land." Sya said a bit depressed, she sighed. "The energy wizards produce is so random and mixed up, and it lingers for years."

"It's the perfect cover for any demon on the run. They can hide themselves fully and completely under that cloud of crap." Na growled angrily as well.

"And he's not in the system." Raven said sadly. All the girls looked very dejected, as if they had just lost a loved one. "He could be in the files, but it'll take ages to find him with just a picture. That mess is filed in the century that people were hunted or seen in and by name, over half of them don't have a picture."

"So we still don't have anything?" Yusuke and Kuwabara whined together.

"At least now we know Hiei didn't do it." Botan supported but it didn't help the mood in the room.

"Man I wanted to catch the guy!" Yitsune whined pouting.

"Don't worry Yitsune, now that they got a picture and place they can go in Muggle and Wizard area's and start looking around for him. And if he ever shows up in the records we'll have a name." Sya said trying to reinsure her friend as her other half snorted loudly.

"You guys have a lot to search in though." Yitsune pouted pointing to a huge area on her screen of the map of Europe that was enclosed in a circle. "Your culprit could be in Britain, Ireland, France, Germany, Norway, Denmark, The Netherlands, Belgium, and that tip of Spain. If it's in that circle he could be there. Stupid wizards, and their lingering energy."

"I have a question." Yusuke said raising his hand. "What do you guys mean by "Muggles" and "Wizards"?"

"I'll explain it on my way back to my office Yusuke." Koenma said open the door out of the room. "We best let them get back to their jobs so no one else breaks into the vault unknowingly."

"Could you try to narrow in on his location?" Kurama asked hopefully.

"Possibly but it'll be hard with all that over lap, we'd have to work on it for a few days." Raven said as she and the others started typing again.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The group filed out of the room, happy at now knowing that their friend hadn't betrayed them, put down slightly because they had wrongly accused their now probably pissed off beyond reason friend who probably won't ever trust them again, and really put out because their trail on the real culprit went cold.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1. A Hakama is something a kin to the Kimono of men, but not really. They explain it on Wikipedia.

2. We have heard that Hiei and Yukina are twins and that they are half siblings. It is known that Hiei told Yusuke that he and Yukina had different mothers and the same father; that is a proven lie to the fact that Koorime's are asexual, though I do not remember where I heard that from. So this is how I'm figuring the whole twin and half sibling thing works.

3. They filled Koenma in on their ideals on their way to the Security Office.

- I don't think the Japanese have a fall festival, but for my story, they do. By the way this chapter takes place in October.

- In the anime Yusuke's mom doesn't know about the whole Spirit Detective thing, so she won't here.

- The emotion link thing is my ideal.

- Hoped you like my girls.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_Woot__! Thank yo__u all for reading! Hugs! Sorry it took so long for __a__ update. I got my HP book! And I just want to say: BEST BOOK EVER!!!!!!!! Sad yes, BUT AWSOME!!!!! I went with my friend to get it a midnight I thought we were going to go __early__ because there was suppose to be a party or something, but my friend didn'__t really read my em__ail. TT So we left at like 11: 45 and went up to Borders, apparently the year before there was short line there so my friends mom wanted to go a little late so the line would be shorter. Apparently she didn't know the universally __law __that __hundreds__ of people have to show up when the last of something is being released.__ So we're in the car, we drive by the book store with the line going out it, we go by the this line of connected buildings with the line down it, then we go around the __corner__ and down another line of builds with the line. At the end of i__t was the end of line, so__ my friend __and I __got out __to get__ in line while her mom parked the car. But that wasn't the end of the line, the line actual started to double up on itself. And I'__m laughing at it and asking__ my friend how her mom could not have seen this coming, it was last of the books, people who have never touched the HP books would get in line to buy it cause it was last of it. So we hung out in the line, singing random songs with these two other girls__ and got some food out of the Dollar Store__ (That had to be their best ideal ever, to stay open that late….)__ Then we get into the store and the line__ was weaved__ all around it!__(I really hope that those poor people who working the Harry Potter release nights got huge raises.)__ Final we get back in the car with our books and I __start reading__ it. I stayed at her house for the next to days. I was up for over 40 hours, I__ swear I__ could have finished that book within twenty-four hours of buying__ it__, but about halfway through chapter thirty-one the letters on the page were dancing so much it was hard to read it, so I went to bed and started reading it again at the beginning __of chapter th__i__r__ty.__ My friend__ stayed up a bit later to get caught__ up to me at chapter thirty, so she got the full high of sleep __depravation__ I finished it in less then two days!!!! AND IT WAS AWSOME!!!! I would have started written then, but my mom wanted me to read the book to her, and that took a while, I __also __wanted to finish chapter two of Angel of Shadows, and the back light of my laptop has__ also__ gone out.__ So it's kind of hard to read my computer right now. __So yeah._

_ And I just wanted to mention again that I've posted a new story and would love it some of you all read it. The summary isn't very good but once I come up with a better one I'll change it. I think my ideal for it will be interesting and it shouldn't be that long of story, maybe ten chapters at most. So please read it and review! I need like ten reviews before I post a new chapter! And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_IcyPanther__: I'm glad you liked Hiei's comment to Umbridge, I almost didn't put that in, it was one of last second ideal. __Tthey__ always seemed to come out great don't they? I would make a comment toward the book, but I don't know if everyone that is reading this has read it yet so BEWARE!!…….. SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE SHALL MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAY LILY FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing. _

_Jessica: . . . . . . . um…… I think I understand what __your__ saying…… It'll happen eventually, I haven't exactly figured that bit out yet. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Blades of Silver: Oh no, Hagrid will be gone the same amount of time as he was the book, granted if I made it any longer he wouldn't show up in the story it took so long for him to come back in __OotP__. And she does deserve it doesn't she? You know, after watching the movie I think I hate her even more. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Sweetnsexy89: I'm glad you enjoy the story. thanks for the complement. Thank you for reviewing! _

_The Celestial Anachronism: I like the owl too. I hope this chapter was satisfying for you. Thanks for the complement. And thank you for reviewing! _

_TrenchcoatMan__: I know there was a lot from the book last chapter it was kind of plain, just have to go with what I have to work with. I hoped you like Kurama in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Angelkitsune__-Naomi: Oh yes, the nightmares are absolutely terrible for that old toad. The sixth one was a good one, but I believe that the seventh was the absolute best! It had everything that you would want in it__sigh) Thank you for reviewing! _

_Gothic-Fire-Wolf: Thank you for the complement!!!!!! And thank you for reviewing! _

_Sreiviner__: A certain type of potion could delay he's healing power's, but not for that long. I hope this chapter answered your questions. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Ronin__-N-Gang: 1) Yes that would keep me out of her room as well. 2) I know that was an awesome line, that's why I had to use it form the book. Go Professor M.! 3) __ 4) Wow, that had to stink for you. But that won't happen for Hiei, though I am now tempted to do so. 5) I hope you got your book! __6)Okay__. 7) LOL Thank you for reviewing! _

_Psychicfiredemoness__: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing! _

_EverD__: All questions shall be __answered,__ the last two are already answered. Thank you for reviewing! _

_PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth__: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Hsagchelsea__: I'll update when I'm good and ready to update.__ Thank you for reviewing! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote **"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu Yu** **Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."** But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu YuHakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo_

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Ten

_Dear Father,_

_My apologies for not writing to you sooner, as you had warned me during my fifth year at school I have received the most homework during the first two weeks then I have ever received before in past years. Professor Umbridge, as you have surely already read in the "Daily Prophet," has been inspecting the other teachers. From what I have seen and heard I believe that over half of the staff, including Dumbledore will be kicked out of the school by next spring. Just as youhave predicted._

_I know you wanted me to inform you about any thing "odd" at the school, and there is one oddity in the school this year you may want to know of. A foreign boy, by the name of Hiei Jaganshi, has come to the school this year to "study the teaching methods of the West." I have heard that he is from Japan, and that his grandfather is an old friend of Dumbledore's. Though he hasn't been placed into a house, his personality seems to fit into Slytherin, but I have seen him around Dumbledore to many times for my taste. He shows no respect for the status of a pure blood, but he walks about the school as though he has the complete right to be there and holds himself and speaks as if he is one._

_But one of the oddest things about him is the way he appears. He doesn't wear the school uniform but instead black muggle pants and a black muggle shirt under an oriental style cloak. He has obviously charmed some of his black hair white in an odd star shape and his eyes red. The boy, though he claims to be older then myself, looks as if he could barely make thirteen. With his personality one would think he would be fairly large, but he is actually fairly thin and under five feet tall. He barely seems to be anything to worry about; though his attitude is the only problem, he has insulted several teachers, Professor Umbridge mostly. Though I can tell he is all bark and no bite_

_I will send you any new or important information that I may come across here. I await any instructions you may send me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco(1)_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

A few days had gone by since the standoff in the last Care of Magical Creatures class, and like any other school, Muggle and Magical; when something interesting happens the gossip spreads out over the school like a flu epidemic. The different versions of the story varied greatly with Hiei cutting his hand open to Professor Umbridge cursing him for speaking out of turn. The only thing that was consistent was the fact that Hiei had mentioned that Umbridge was having students cut their hands open and writing with their own blood, though the specifics of how that was done was twisted with each student's imagination. Students usually kept their conversations about what may be happening in that pink room after hours at hushed tones for fear of being heard by the wrong person and finding out for themselves first hand.

Despite the attempts to keep the teachers out of the loop, one (rather frightening when angered) Professor had found their way into it. She left terror in her wake as she marched down the corridors hunting for students that had taken part in Professor Umbridge's detentions to see if the rumors were true. By the level of her angry aura one could tell she wasn't happy with the results of her search.

As she turned around a corner three unsuspecting boys gathered along the side of the hallway fell under her raider. Unaware of the hawk coming nearer as they huddle together inspecting a piece of a parchment with the latest plans of testing a new product out and the popularity rates of the ones they have already leaked out onto the market. The Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan had spent the last two days in detention for a prank they had pulled on the old toad, and they were one of the last few that she had to inspect.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Jordan." The group of boys jumped and turned around to face to old women clad in emerald robes.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall,"

"What a lovely surprise."

"What can we do,"

"For you today?"

The twins said switching off to each other to finish their sentences. They smiled at her slightly shielding Lee who was cramming their papers back into his bag.

"You can show me your hands for a start." She said her mouth receding into a very thin line. The boys shared a look before raising their left hands. "Your right hand, please." Her nose flared angrily. They shared another look and lifted their other hands. The words 'I will not pull pranks on the Professors' shined back at her in the bright pinkness of a new wound on all three hands.

If the three boys thought they had seen their Head of House at a full blown rage before, it was nothing compared to what they were seeing now. Her eyes had narrowed to slits, her nose was flaring so badly you would think she was about to breath out smoke, and her mouth had reached a new level of thinness.

"Um, Professor, if you want,"

"We happen to have a calming solution,"

"You might want to take some."

Each of the three boys said their line as they took a step back form the enraged woman who was scanning the hallway. At that time the Charms class had just gotten out for dinner, and unluckily it had been the mixed fifth year Ravencalw and Gryffindor class. She watched the class in a hawk like fashion until her next prey was spotted.

"Professor?" Fred or George asked when she had spaced out, but she didn't answer instead she went over to the class room where a group of three were emerging from the door.

"Potter!" She snapped catching the eye of the three, she marched up to them.

"I haven't gotten another detention, Professor I swear!" Harry said defensibly.

"Let me see you hand!" The people in the corridor had stopped to watch what was going on.

"Um alright," the Boy-Who-Lived lifted up his left hand.

"The other one." She hissed narrowing her eyes on the boy as he slowly and unwilling lifted the other hand; she looked at the words 'I must not tell lies,' for a second before she stormed off down the corridor. The anger she was emitting was so thick you cut it with a knife. No one moved, then after ten seconds they flooded after her, knowing somewhere in the school a dead man (or women) was walking.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as they followed the group down the corridor.

"McGonagall found out about Umbridge's quills." Fred said jogging to catch up to the golden trio.

"Bet it was Hiei who told her, a Slytherin if I ever saw one." George chirped. "But a bloody brilliant one at that."

"He would have just told her see her get at Umbridge," Lee said from the other side of George.

"Most likely." Fred said as they got to the top of marble stair case. They could hear yelling from below. "It's started!" The crowd threw themselves at the rail to look down below at the confrontation, Professor Umbridge and Professor McGonagall were about five feet apart and both were very pink in the face.

"Professor McGonagall, are you questioning my judgment of how to punish my students?" Professor Umbridge said sweetly.

"Yes, I believe I am." Professor McGonagall snapped. "What in the world are you thinking using quills like that on the student? When it comes to discipline all teachers are to follow the regulated disciplinary guidelines!"

"Minerva, if a student knows when they do wrong and that there is not a great punishment awaiting them for their wrong doing then that student would not learn from their actions." Professor Umbridge said in a very sickening sweet voice that caused Professor McGonagall's nose to flare violently as if she was surly about to breathe fire.

"May I take a note out from Mr. Jaganshi's book," Professor McGonagall bit out. "Are those flesh cutting, blood using quills Ministry regulated?"

Umbridge continued to smile sweetly. "That is none of you concern Minerva. But by questioning my authority, you are questioning the authority of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and by questioning the authority of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, you are questioning the Ministry of Magic, and by questioning the Ministry of Magic you are questioning the Minister of Magic himself."

"Dolores, I am not questioning the Minster nor the Ministry." Professor McGonagall said bitterly. "I am in fact only questioning your own sanity!" The area was filled with a loud "Oooooh," and a few "burn,"'s , these sounds caused the two teacher to become aware of the nearly hundred and fifty students watching them.

"Very well Minerva," Professor Umbridge said digging into her flowery hand bag and pulling out her clipboard and quill. "I will take your thoughts into consideration and will get the Minister's hand written approval it you would like, though I must warn you that I doubt that there will be any change in my disciplinary tactics." She said sweetly making a note on her clipboard. "Now, if you will excuse me," she walked into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall stood there watching her leave still heaving. "WELL? Get to your tables!" She yelled to the students still staring down from their positions on the stairs and banister. It was a split second thing, they were looking down still in aw, the next second the crowd was flooding down the stairs like there was a mob of lions behind them.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei stretched out his arms as he walked past the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left onto the road into the village of Hogsmeade. It was the first weekend of October and the Hogwarts students that were in their third year and up were allowed to spend their day in the village. But that wasn't why the fire hybrid was going to the village today, no he had the right to go whenever he pleased, today he was going because of a conversation he had over heard between Hermione and Ginny. He had been sitting in the library reading a book on advance Transfiguration when the two girls had sat down at a table on the other side of the book shelf he was leaning against. He hadn't meant to listen to them, but the library was always so quite and his ears were so sensitive that he 'accidently' picked up on what they were saying.

Today at the Hogshead at eleven o'clock a group of students that were interested in a Defense Against the Dark Arts "Study Group" were going to meet. The ideal had sparked the demons curiosity, granted he didn't show it but by nature his curiosity was easily sparked and he couldn't help himself until it was quenched. It was for that reason why he had stayed with Dumbledore for ten years, and why he had agreed to take part in Koenma's little experimental Spirit Detective team. His curiosity has already nearly gotten him killed several times; thankfully he didn't have the fox's luck when dealing with his pursuers. And thank goodness he wasn't a cat.

The day was fairly bright and horribly windy; the sky was covered with bright fluffy white clouds that at times would allow the sun to sneak through. Because of this acceptable weather the streets were full of Hogsmeade residents and Hogwarts students. People were going in and out of Zonko's Joke Shop, the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and all of the other stores and shops along the road. Hiei looked at them with little interest, he had no tasted for any of it really and any curiosity he had before he had already spent going through each and every store. They were always crowded to the point that you had to touch someone to get through it and Hiei did not like being touched. He wouldn't even go in Honeydukes to satisfy his sweet tooth; the elves had enough sweets in the kitchen for him.

As he walked he carefully avoided bumping arms with anyone and getting the attention of any of the street vendors, his plan for the day was to go and hear what his charges were going to say and then to go and train in his clearing and nothing was going to change that plan. He pasted an alleyway that three small boys were huddle down messing around with something on the ground.

"Stupid cat! It scratched me!" One of the boys yelled. There was a loud cry of a small animal as if something had just hit it and hard.

"Wanna throw it in the river and see what it does." Another of the boys asked.

"It'll probably drown." The third boy said.

"Perfect! That'll teach it not scratch us!" The first boy said cheerfully as the loud cry echoed down the alley again.

Well, almost nothing.

"What are you doing?" Hiei yelled down the alleyway at the boys glaring hatefully at them, he already knew what they doing. He started to walk down towards them when the first boy he had heard yelled to the others.

"RUN!!!" The three ran past several trash cans making them clatter to the ground with a loud crash, they separated on the conjoining road, two going right and one left. Hiei sighed as he continued down the small alley between to shops whose names he didn't catch.

It wasn't until he was just in front of the trash cans the boys had knocked over that he found what he was looking for. It was just a small little kitten, possibly only a few weeks old, the little fluff ball was the darkest of black and trembling with fear as Hiei neared it. Dull light blue eyes glared back at him as the kitten growled and snarled as he kneeled down by it. Now he could see the little brown bags wrapped around its paws that were most likely filled with rocks at the best, the creature looked ragged and starved to the point of falling over. But it held a defiant look in its eyes that it refused to fall before its weakness and just lay down and die.

Not really aware of what he was doing he held his hand out to the little creature who took the opening and dug its little teeth into his hand as far they would go. As Hiei watched the kitten's attempt to protect itself he was over come with a sense of familiarity. It was just like him, having had been abandoned at an extremely young age and left to fend for themselves. He too had literally bitten any offered hand; the bandit leader who had taken him in he had bitten; when Dumbledore had offered to help all those years ago he had bitten him as well, heck if had been conscious when Kurama took him to his house to tend to after their first meeting he probably would have bitten him as well.

"There's no need fight now, you're safe." The kitten was hissing through the flesh in its mouth. "Anatawa Kinko desu." Hiei said softly looking at the kitten, he leaked out a little of his aura to warp around the fluff ball as he touched its mind. 'You are safe. Anatawa Kinko desu.'(2)

After a second the creature seemed to get his message as it slowly let go of his hand and licked at the bleeding wound as it healed. The kitten started to purr as it rubbed its head against the fire demon's hand trying to get that strange warmth that had suddenly flooded over it. Hiei watched it for a few seconds before sighing.

"Damn it, I've been in the Human World for too long, I'm starting to become infected with their pitiful attachments and emotions. No wonder the fox fell to their ways, their contagious." Hiei snarled as the kitten licked his fingers clean any drop of blood that it may have missed before looking up at him with its bright blue eyes now shining with the hope of having someone to look after it. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Fine, I'll take you." It mewed happily as if it understood him.

"You're going to want a name aren't you?" It mewed again and Hiei snorted as he untied the bags that were wrapped around the cat's paws, as he had guessed they were filled with rocks. He growled making the little creature looked up at him with it's head tilted slightly to the left. The fire demon lifted his new pet up on it's back legs to see what was or wasn't there at it's private area much to the creature's protest.

"So you're a female," the cat let out a very loud and angry 'meow' but Hiei ignored it. "… Kinko, there you have a name. Happy?" He picked Kinko up and wrapped her up in his arms as to shield her from the wind as he walked back to the main road. The cat mewed happily again. "You better not make me regret taking you in, got that?" Another happy mew was his answer. (3)

After several odd stares from Hogwarts students that past by him and saw the cat he finally reached the Hogshead, a battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door with a picture upon it of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as he approached, he could feel a great amount of auras inside the bar, five of which he didn't recognize, but the other, what? Twenty-eight people he recognized as Hogwarts students, few of which he knew the names of. The small demon chuckled as he felt Harry's stunned aura, apparently he hadn't plan on so many people showing up.

"Oh, no. Make that twenty-six butterbeers." Hiei heard Fred saying, he turned to see the twin looking at him as the barman irritably passed up brown longneck bottles from under the bar. The small and dingy and very dirty room was packed with the human teens that were taking their seats or paying for their drinks.

"Cheers," Fred was saying as he handed out the bottles. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all these…"

Hiei snaked his way around the room to get to the bar, he took the bottle handed to him from Fred as he looked over to the bar man. "You wouldn't happen to have any to eat, do you?" The man grunted but nodded. "Good, all I need is a little meat and a bowl." Hiei moved Kinko up to his shoulder where she draped herself over it as the man went to the back of the room. He dug around in his cloak to find Malfoy's money pouch, as he pulled it out Fred caught a glance of the snake on it.

"Ron told me you stole Malfoy's money pouch, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Good man." Fred said patting Hiei on the shoulder with a broad smile on his face despite Hiei's small twitch at the touch. "I've got to know, were you the one who told McGonagall what Umbridge was doing?"

Hiei tilted his head to the side which Kinko mimic. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"To see her reaction."

"Her face was quite pink, wasn't it?" Both of them smirked. The barman came back with a small plate with a few pieces of what looked like ham and a small bowl. Hiei paid and found a place to sit down, he was at a good angle to see his charges and most of the others faces. Harry looked as if he was about to be sick. Hiei put Kinko on the table and she attacked the plate of meat and he poured a little of the butterbeer into the bowl which the little kitten attacked as well.

"Er," Hermione said, her vice was slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well – er – hi." The group focused its attention on her, with a few of them darting regularly to Harry. "Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea – I mean" Harry had thrown the bushy haired girl a sharp look that was not missed. "I had the idea – that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts – and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us. Because nobody could call the Defense against the Dark Arts" – "Hear , hear," one of the boys in the crowd said. "Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells – "

"You want to pass you Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" Another of the boys in the room said watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. One of the Ravencalw girls shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, one of the boys gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry. Hiei smirked at the reactions, Dumbledore had told him that nobody liked hearing or speaking that particular name, but he never told him how most people would react to hearing it, though now that he knew, he found it quite enjoyable to watch.

"Well… that's the plan anyway," Hermione said. 'If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to – "

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" the blond boy said in a rather aggressive voice. Hiei gave him a dull look he had thought that the girl who had ruined her shirt was going to be the one to ask. Though it was about time someone said something, over half of the people in the room were wondering the exact same thing.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it – "

"You mean Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy over Hermione as he nodded at Harry.

"Who are you?" said Ron rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about – "

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said with a slight edge to his voice. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone." The room was silent, everyone seemed to be hanging on every word Harry had uttered, even the other wizards and witch in the room.

Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know – "

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said with a growing bitterness that he didn't seem aware of. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

But none of them left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry, even Hiei. Hiei's head was slightly tilted to the side, Dumbledore had never told him that the boy had seen someone die. He had been informed about him witnessing this Voldemort's return but not the death of this 'Cedric Diggory.' What else had the wizard left out?

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So… like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to – "

"Is it true," interrupted a girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Harry slightly defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er – you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" He asked.

The girl smiled. "She's my auntie, she said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So – is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Hiei's eyebrows rose up under his headband, from what he had heard it took a lot of concentration and effort for one to produce a corporeal Patronus, it was a high level spell. And nearly impossible for a child to cast, at least that was what in said the books over seven decades ago, maybe it has changed, but then with the reactions of the others maybe not.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," mumbled Harry and a couple of people laughed. The veiled witch sitting alone shifted very slightly in her seat.

"And did you kill a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded another boy. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er – yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry. Several people made their amazement known.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone – "

"Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho. "All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizrd Tournament last year – getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…" There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the room.

"Look," Harry said and everyone fell silent at once, "I… I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but… I had a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said another boy whose name Hiei thought was Michael, at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…"

"Yeah, well – " said Harry going a little pink in the face.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is – "

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?" It was as if something the other boy had said a sort of effect on him in an odd way. He was looking at Smith as though would like nothing better than to thump him. Smith flushed.

Hiei looked at the red head for a second before turning back to Harry. He had learned a lot of interesting things about his main charge within the last two minutes, things that Dumbledore must have felt were not his to speak about. Hiei made a mental note to ask the boy about some of those things later. Kinko mewed and started to rub her head against his hand. It is amazing how much some offered warmth and food would change a creature's mind about someone.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn form him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Smith said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred Weasley.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on… the point is, are we agreed we want take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement, and Kinko let out a loud "meow" causing a few people to look over at her as she pawed the butterbeer bottle receive quite a few comments of her cuteness form a few girls.

"Right," said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week – "

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

Hiei rolled his eyes, here over two dozen students were gathering together for the soul purpose of training themselves for battle, or at least half of them were, but they were still more concern with a meaningless game? With that and the way their Ministry was behaving their kind should just kiss their behinds goodbye now. He would hate to see what would happen to their kind if a massive demon invasion were to happen. Kinko mewed again and Hiei poured a little more of the brown liquid for her, she happily lapped it up.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters –"

'Maybe there is hope for them.' Hiei though the barest of a grin etching itself on his face.

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!" He looked around the room as if waiting for someone to correct him. "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells…"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; Hiei had already knew of this from listening in on three trio's conversation with black, Umbridge's thoughts and from Dumbledore's explanation of his situation when he had arrived.

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army." Luna Lovegood piped up several people gave her an odd look.

"What?" said Harry sounding completely thrown by this piece of information.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," said Luna solemnly.

"No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"What are heliopaths?" asked Neville, looking blank.

"They're spirits of fire," said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of – "

"They don't exist, Neville," said Hermione tartly.

"Oh, yes they do!" said Luna angrily.

"I'm sorry, but where's the proof of that?" snapped Hermione.

"I don't know about heliopaths," Hiei said suddenly form behind Hermione causing her to jump, he was looking at Luna with his head tilted to the side and looking her over slowly. "But what you just described are called 'hi-horosha' or fire wanderer in English. (4) They're fairly powerful fire elementals that live in the lower levels of the Demon World; they feed off of the energy that fills the air there. So I highly doubt that they would come to the Human World were their substances would be greatly limited. And they are a very proud race so there is no way they would sub come to the will of a lowly wizard." Luna was looking at him like he was looking at her: as if they were inspecting a new found insect under a microscope.

"Maybe he signed some kind of contract with them?" Luna said intrigued with the demon.

"Unless he was offering them human souls on a daily bases I highly doubt that. 96 of the demon population would rather kill or eat a human than work with them with. 2 would tolerate humans to the level to be around them, less then 2 actually cares for them and would be glad to live with them, and what is left are in different. And the Fire Wanderers are defiantly grouped with the 96."

"You have got to be kidding; you actually believe that those exist?" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Hiei blinked at her in surprised, he was sure that the book he caught her reading would have mentioned demons like the one they were currently discussing.

"Haven't you finished reading that book yet? Surely it would have mentioned demons of the lower plans." He said now inspecting the girl.

"That was completely rubbish, granted they did a very good job trying to make demons sound real, but its basic fact that there are no such things." Hermione snapped back at him. Hiei mentally smiled, she was in complete denial there was no way that would figure him out to be a demon.

But before Hiei could speak Luna took her turn to snap at the Gryffindor. "There are plenty of eyewitness accounts; just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under you nose before you –"

"Hem, hem," said Ginny in such a good imitation of Professor Umbridge that several people looked around in alarm and then laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "Yes, we were, you're right…"

"Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jorden.

"As long as – " began Angelina.

"Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione in a tense voice. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…"

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent for a second before people started to suggest places to be shortly shot down. After a few minutes the group decided to think of that a bit later, once done they would spread the word out. Hiei took a sip of the butterbeer he had gotten; he made a face at the bottle before pouring out the rest for Kinko. "How can you stomach that junk?" He whispered as the kitten lapped it up again.

Hermione rummaged in her bag and produced some parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something. "I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge – or anybody else – what we're up to."

Fred reach out for the parchment and cheerfully put down his signature, but it was easily noticeable at once that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list.

"Er…" said Zacharias slowly, not taking the parchment that George was trying to pass him. "Well… I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is." But Ernie was looking rather hesitant about signing too. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I – well, we are prefects" Ernie burst out. "And if this list was found… well, I mean to say… you said yourself, if Umbridge finds out…"

"You said this group was the moist important thing you'd do this year," Harry reminded him.

"I –yes," said Ernie, "yes, I don believe that, it's just…"

"Ernie do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No, No, of course not," said Ernie, looking slightly less anxious. "I – yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody raised objections after Ernie, though one the Ravenclaw girls, the one that spilt her drink gave her friend a rather reproachful look before adding her name. Hiei was the last to sign, and he scratched out his name in Kanji before handing it back to Hermione who looked the list over before slipping it carefully into her bag. There was an odd feeling in the group now. It was as though they had just signed some kind of contract.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee, and I have got items of sensitive nature to purchase; we'll be seeing you all later."

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave too. Hiei squeezed out in the middle of the flood with Kinko perched on his shoulder; it seemed that the kitten has claimed that as her eternal stop. He walked down the street looking in a few of the shop windows, pausing every now and then, before entering a pet store.

"As soon as we get back to the castle you're getting a bath, understand that?" Kinko mewed softly as Hiei picked through the racks to find a few items for the little kitten.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

_Draco,_

_Very good, keep your eyes open for anything unusually and report it to me immediately. If a teacher is determined 'incapable' I want you to send me word before they even reach the front gates. I also want you to keep an eye on this "Hiei Jaganshi" if possible anything he maybe telling Dumbledore or writing to his grandfather. If possible try to befriend him. Though, I doubt that he will end up being a problem for us. But keep your eye on him.(5)_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei snorted in his sleep as he shifted on his branch moving a hand on to his stomach and on top of Kinko who was curled up on him. A bird jumped off of the branch above them and took flight, but the disturbance broke one of the light blue cherry blossoms off of it. The blossom floated downward and was about to land on Kinko's head when it was burnt to ash as a light violet aura that surrounded the kitten for a second before fading away as she rolled over on her back.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1 – 5. Hopefully I did the letters well enough so that they actually sound like the Malfoy's are written them, if not, oh well.

2. Anatawakinkodesu Roughly translates to "You are safe." And "Kinko" means safe, so Hiei doesn't have that much of an imagination now does he?

3. Well, now Hiei has kitten, granted he doesn't like the fact that he has kitten, but he's not cold enough to lead it on like that leave it to die. Now let us see where this new pet will take us.

4. Okay, "Hi-Horosha" is a fairly bad translation, I'm not exactly sure how you would write "Fire Wanderer" correctly in Japanese, so I just put the word for fire and wanderer together. Though I'm pretty sure it's wrong.

- With the end of this chapter brings the end of chapter sixteen "In the Hog's Head" in the HP book.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_Woot! Thank you all for reading! Hugs! Okay now that school is starting up again there is going to be bigger gaps between updates, so I'm sorry about that. And the reason why this chapter took so long to get posted is because I had to mail my computer away so it could get fixed and I've been forced to sneak in my sister's and brother's room to use their computers while their not home. Their so mean they won't let me use theirs! -- And since when a laptop goes away they never seem to come back within a month it'll take some time for me to post, unless by some miracle of the computer gods decided to return it to me earlier. So yeah.OH, and I'm really sorry for those of you who are waiting for "Mission: Anti-Emo Hiei" due to computer user errors I kink of….. lost what I had typed of the story…. So I have to redo it. So that'll be coming a little later! SORRY!!! And I just wanted to mention again that I've posted a new story and would love it some of you all read it. So please read it and review! I need like ten reviews before I post a new chapter! And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_TrenchcoateMan: Yeah, Kurama has meet with wizards before, but his mind was sort of other things right now. And being as how Hiei was last seen in New Zealand his mind wouldn't jump to Hiei being in England, he needs to review a few files before that happens. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Anne Tanquam: No, I don't mind, the whole point of is so that other people can comment on others and them with their writing skills, so thanks for the input. The 63 years ago thing was when Hiei left to return to the Demon the World, Dumbledore was thinking about why Hiei would be trying to contact him now after he left 63 before then. It says in the chapter. Thanks for telling about the "ancient runes" and "prefect" thing, I'll be a bit more careful now. I might do something about when Hiei lived with Dumbledore later, but I'm not sure. And yes Mr. Albino will be getting a name soon and no, he is not a Malfoy. Thank you for reviewing! _

_The Celestial Anachronism: You will find out why the evil guy kissed Hiei in due time. (evil laughter) And I'm glad you like the OC's you'll see a little of them again in a few chapters. Thank you for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNeko: Yes, I can't wait until I get to the part when Hiei finds out Yusuke spilled the beans, though that's not for a while. Yes, poor Kuwabara I think I might I over stressed him last chapter, oh well. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Otakubandgeek: I'm glad you love the story! And I'm glad to see a nightmare supporter as well. It's gonna be a while for "Mission: Anti- Emo Hiei" though. sigh Thank you for reviewing! _

_Sweetnsexy89: In the others defense they felt really bad afterwards and while it was happening they weren't really thinking. But yeah, Hiei'sgonna be mad at them for while once things get straighten out. And be warn Mr. Albino pedophile will be coming back later and (for a heads up) when you get to know his personality I think you might hate him a little be more…… I'm glad you like story though! I live for my readers! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Koolneko22: They may run into him by accident, the details are still a little blurry though. But they can't track Hiei like they did Mr. Albino, you see, Mr. Albino was using his energy to teleport from place to place so he left an energy single behind him. He didn't bother cleaning it up because he knew once he got to the Wizarding World core they couldn't track him any farther. Hiei on the other hand had been suppressing his energy until he met up with Dumbledore. He was traveling by foot, bus, train, boat, and airplane being as careful as possible not to leave an energy trail behind him. It's hard to find the little demon when he doesn't want to be found. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Angelkitsune-Naomi: I'm glad you like my girls. And hopefully I can enjoy the rest of my summer, though sadly for me school starts on the 30th at 7:55 am. -- well…. At least it starts half an hour later…. sigh any way, hope the rest of your summer is great too! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Rose of Shadows: Oops…… heheheherubs head in embarrassment) Thanks for telling me about that, I mess up stuff like all time. English is one of my worse subjects, with the grammar, and different ways of writing of words and words that are close to each other but completely different things….. ehh….. sigh curse you English language and your confusing rules!!!! Hopefully I won't mess up on that again, thanks for telling me though. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Ronin-N-Gang: 1) Yeah, that would be a big clue, but everything else pointed to Hiei and if they didn't think it was Hiei then I wouldn't have a story so… 2) Yup you can always relay on Yusuke to do something stupid, but that's why we love him. 3) I know, I've seen something like in animes and mangas, and it's always so cute and funny. 4) 5) Okay let me rephrase that statement in that case. "The emotion link thing between 'Hiei and Yukina' is my ideal.' Thank you for reviewing! _

_Gothic-Fire-Wolf: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for reviewing! _

_PrincessVictorisAnnMacbeth: Thank you for reviewing! _

_Hieiko: I'm not so sure about them going to Hogwarts… but we shall see. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Psychicfiredemoness: yeah, that chapter was mainly information of their situation. Thank you for reviewing! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote __**"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu **__**Yu**__** Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."**__ But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu __Yu__ Hakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo._

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Eleven

_It was snowing, little flurries of white fluff was falling gently downward to join the blanket of white that covered the ground and leafless trees. The sky was overcast with the thick light gray clouds that were delivering this cold treat to world__, keeping anyone from venturing to far into the forest. Even the animals had taken shelter during the snow fall, hiding from the on coming storm. There was only one person out in the beginnings of this storm, a small girl wearing a light blue kimono and sea green hair was dancing around in the flurries along with her small animal friends. __'__Yukina…__'__ The girl looked up at the clouds with a small smile on her face._

_"The storm will be getting worst soon, you all need to get home now." She said softly to the little birds and rabbits around her. "We'll play again tomorrow."__'__Yukina…__'__ The little animals went their separate ways as the girl watc__hed them go sadly before turning around and walking away__. The wind started to pick up and she was wrapped in swirl of snow. _

_"Yukina!"_

_The girl turned but she was blurred by the increasing amount of snow. _

_"YUKINA!"_

_There was nothing but a mass of whiteness and wetness, there was nothing but empty space and a cold wetness… no a warm wetness… _

"Kinko…. Cut it out!" Hiei growled pushing the small kitten from his face. She mewed loudly as Hiei sat up, thus taking away her sitting place, and pushing her on to the branch in front of him. The demon yawned and stretched in the sunlight of the new day, he started up into the illuminated branches of his cherry tree as his mind wandered back to his dream. It was just like the first time he had used the Jagan to try and find her, though the dream was a lot sharper then the image he had seen with his eye. Back then it was just a swirling mass of color and blurred shapes.

"MEW!" Kinko started to paw at Hiei's chest to get his attention, he snorted at the little cat's actions before he started to scratch her behind her ears. The little kitten had done the same thing the day before, she had licked him awake and continued to pester him until he sat down and gave her all of his attention for ten consecutive minutes. It seemed like she was trying to train _him_ to be _her_ pet.

"Bakananeko, if you lick me awake one more time you're going to wish I never found you." Hiei growled as the cat rubbed her head into his hand as he scratched. "You aren't even listening to me are you? Hn. You're absorbed in the petting to care anyway… What's this?" Hiei abruptly seized the little black fluff ball around the middle and turned her around to view her back much to her displeasure. "Oh shut up."

The kitten struggled and yowled with the fire demon in irritation at being man handled so suddenly and didn't settle down until Hiei growled in warning at her. With Kinko finally calming down Hiei started to inspect her back for the thing he had felt on her. Along the kitten's spine there were small hard dark purple objects sticking out of at even intervals, they started right under her neck and stopped right before her tail. The objects were just barely longer then the kitten's short hair but not that noticeable.

"What did you do? Grow scales over the night?" (1) Hiei ran his fingers up and down the dragon like scales that seemed to have adorned Kinko's back over the three hour period he had been asleep. He picked the kitten up around the middle and turned her around and held her up to face him. "Just what kind of cat are you?" He scanned her over with his Jagan, beside's the feline's personal energy he felt traces of his own around her, but that was it. "You're cat that's for sure. Hn. I should have known that you wouldn't be a normal cat seeing as how you're a "Wizarding" cat."

A quick lick on the tip of his nose was his only answer. Hiei glared at her and she mewed sweetly waving her tail back and forth. Rolling his eyes, Hiei jumped down from his tree and set her down on the ground as he went about his morning routine.

"I'll find out what type of creature you are later." He growled as his bedroom door slammed shut behind him, Kinko mewed loudly from his shoulder. Hiei shuffled down the hallway at an unusually slow pace, his mind was wondering back to Japan, the dream last night had reminded him of exactly what he had left there. Had they figured out that he was innocent yet? And what did Yukina think of him now? She probably hated him now, if they were still convinced that he had betrayed them…… There was no way he could tell her the truth now, not that he ever planned to… But if… (2)

"MEOW!!!" Kinko nipped his ear rather roughly to get his attention.

"What?" Hiei hissed as he shot the kitten a sideways glare, she was looking at something slightly behind them on the wall. Curious now, he took a few steps back to read the lager official looking parchment that had been attached to the stone. It was another one of Umbridge's "Educational Decree's," and by the look of it she had already found out about the little meeting in the Hog's Head on Saturday. "Hn. You are definitely not an ordinary feline." Kinko mewed at his comment.

Upon reaching the Great Hall it was immediately clear that Umbridge's sign had been posted all over the school. There was a peculiar intensity about the chatter and an extra measure of movement in the Hall as people scurried up and down their tables conferring on what they had read. Hiei spotted Hermione mouthing words and waving her hands about trying to warn off the other students heading over to the Gryffindor table. Oddly several of the chairs at the staff table were vacated when Hiei plopped down in seat on Dumbledore's right hand side, leaving most of the table open.

"I didn't think I came down that late." Hiei said looking over all the food that was laid out in front of him. Kinko jumped from his should and on to his plate before she started to attack a goblet full of milk.H

"You didn't, they're just trying to avoid Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore started to pet Kinko, who mewed sweetly between laps of milk. "Odd, I didn't think you were one for pets. What is its name?"

"Hn. Her name is Kinko." Hiei snorted glaring at the old man before he drowned his pancakes in syrup. "Do you know what kind of feline she is? She grew scales over the night."

"Scales?" The Headmaster ran his fingers down the kitten's spine. "I see, now that is interesting." He smiled as Kinko licked his hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what type of cat would grow scales, there are far to many breeds, and I've never been a cat person. As you know I prefer birds."

"Hn."

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Kaelu-san is sitting in on Muggle Studies today, and after that it's Potions. Though, I have found some rather interesting books in the library the other day." Hiei was tearing some bits of bacon apart and giving it to Kinko who happily ate it up, as he ate his saturated sugar pancakes.

Dumbledore nodded as he watched Kinko sniff at the eggs on his plate as if deciding either or not that she wanted to try some. "Any plans for this evening?"

"Training."

"That's all?"

"Is there something you wanted me to do?"

"No, just curious as to what you are doing." He took a long draft from his goblet before standing. "Professor Umbridge has made quite an amazing accomplishment today, she has proven to be quite a nuisances to not one, but nearly all of my teachers. Several of them and my students have asked if there was anything I could do about her and her degrees before they get to far out of hand." He slowly shook his head.

"Off to find the toad then?"

"Yes, several people wish for me to find the reason why she has created such a rule to force upon the school."

"Hn."

"Would you know what brought upon this new degree?" Dumbledore was looking over the little demon with his twinkling light blue soul searching eyes like he did when ever he was looking for an answer to any question.

"No." Hiei said finishing off his pancakes. Hermione had been thinking rather loudly as the group had signed her parchment the day before last, and Hiei had no desire for the effects of the bushy headed Gryffindor's curse to be put on him. Besides, he wanted to know how long it would take for the wizard to find out the real reason behind the toad's degree.

"Ah well, I'll see you later today then." Most of the teachers had already left the table and the students were drifting off toward the doors to head off to class as Dumbledore walked passed Hiei. "Though, do you think Professor Umbridge will tell me she created degree number twenty-four because of Harry's Defensive group or not?"

"Has anyone ever told that it is really irritating when you do that?" Hiei hissed as he glared down into the cup of milk he was about to take a drink of.

"Yes, I have been told that several times before, and by you quite a few. Actually it was quite enjoyable when you were younger and couldn't figure out how I knew when you did something wrong, though, I don't think you ever did figured it out did you?" Dumbledore left whistling a random tune with Hiei glaring daggers at his back, and Kinko took advantaged of her master's distraction to lap up his milk.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei was sitting in the far back of the room leaning back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest and frowning up at the front of the room. Today he had learned something new about Umbridge, and it disgusted him. Professor Burbage was stumbling threw her lecture as she continued to shoot Umbridge nervous looks and she had every right to be nervous. That was because Umbridge was a bigot, she was possibly just one step down from being a Death Eater material her bigotry toward Muggles was so bad. (3)

The toad was wearing pink robes today and her hideous hat that looked like a large fly had landed on her head, mixed with that wide smile of hers one could easily mistake her for a frog. She was scribbling on her note broad slowly, probably saying something foul about the Muggle Studies class again, Hiei wasn't sure; he had stopped listening to her about ten minutes into the class. Umbridge had taken three full minutes to comment on every little detail about Professor Burbage and her classroom in a way to make her sound incompetent, just because she was teaching about Muggles.

Of course, Hiei was no angel, he didn't like humans, he barely tolerated a few of them and wished that several others would die a horrible and painful death, heck, he would enjoy being the one to kill them. But it was the race as a whole that he hated, not just one group of humans because they couldn't use a wand. And compared with the thoughts and mental comments Umbridge was having about Muggles Hiei's views on human kind looked almost tamed. (4)

Kinko yawned as she stretched out on the table, awaking from her nap as the bell rang to single the end of the class. Hiei waited for her to climb up his arm to drape herself over his shoulder in what appeared to now be her claimed spot and favorite position, though she blending quite nicely with his black coat, before standing up. Umbridge had been the first to leave the room; she repeated her line of a ten day waiting period to Professor Burbage in her girly voice before waddling out the door.

Hiei was the last to leave the classroom and did so at a slow and easy pace. He was in no mood to be around anyone right now, especially a classroom filled with student rivalry, hatred, snide comments and all around annoyance that was Snape's fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class. Right now the only thing the little demon wanted to do was to go out into his clearing and train until moon rise. His dream about Yukina had arisen several sleeping thoughts about those back in Japan. Kinko nipping his ear earlier in the day had just momentarily distracted him from all of his questions.

"Watch where you're going you filthy Mudblood!"

"Maybe you should stay out of my way Salu-kun." Hiei didn't even look up as he crossed the hallway to a non-Malfoy infested area. Having had been lost in thought he had walked right through the group of Slytherins along the hallway (all of whom saw him and got out of his way) and scrapped by the Malfoy heir hitting his shoulder.

"You might want to show a bit more respect to your superiors, Jaganshi." Malfoy said stalking up to the shorter boy and looking down his nose at him, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. "You keep up that attitude of yours and you're going to end up paying for it."

"Surely you don't mean yourself?" Hiei was looking at his nails in a bored fashion.

Draco narrowed his eyes in a glare, and hissed back in a low whisper so the on looking spectators couldn't hear. "Just watch, if you're smart enough you'll be able figure out whom you should try to be on good terms with if you ever want to get back to Japan. And here's a hint, it's not that old you coot you hang around."

"Hn." Hiei smirked slightly before giving the blond human a glare that had sent many stronger opponents running for their lives before their untimely deaths. "And here's a hint for you, never get on my bad side, and making threats no matter how subtle to me, will cost you dearly. And that's a promise." Hiei whispered back so low and icy only Malfoy could hear it. (5)

The two glared at each other for several minutes in silence, Crabbe and Goyle kept looking from one to the other unsure of what they should do and several students were looking at them confused. They kept their stance as the dungeon door slide open, and as Snape appeared there.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Jaganshi, is there a problem?" He said in his cold, sneering voice, Hiei's false surname was spoken with a clear amount of venom.

"Just talking Hebi-sensei." Hiei said without shifting his eyes off of Malfoy's face.

"Yes Professor, we're just talking." Malfoy said still glaring at Hiei as well.

"Then talk in the classroom. Now all of you file in." It was clear in his voice that Potion's Master was having a bad day. The students started to slowly file into the classroom shooting the two boys in standoff curious glances. Snape glared down at them and slowly they broke apart and entered the room. Draco rejoined his little posse, whispered something and they all glared over to where Hiei merged with the shadows in his chair. The room was filled with low whispering that halted the second Snape closed the dungeon door.

"You will notice," said Snape in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today." He gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, opposite where Hiei sat, there Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee. "We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend – instructions" he waved his wand, "on the board. Carry on."

For the first half hour of the lesson Umbridge sat in her corner making notes. _Gives __initial__ instructions then paces around the classroom…__ Comments only when students fail to work up to standards… Chooses a rather unnecessary potion (Strengthening Solutions) for fifth year students… Several students seemed frightened by him… With personal background__ that this Professor has, that is filed with the Ministry of Magic, it may be wised to look in on him__ from time to time__…_

Hiei watched as the toad stood up and strode between the isles of desk toward Snape, who was currently bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron. The half fire demon started to drum his fingers on the desk as he sorted through the mixed whispering of the students to listen in on the toad's questioning session.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Hiei stopped drumming his fingers and glared down at the table to concentrate; for some reason several of the Slytherins on the other side of the room were yelling and cursing under their breaths at something, probably messing up their potions.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," Snape said quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

His lip curled. "Obviously." Hiei snorted as his lip lifted in a half smile at the detest in Snape's voice.

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. _Is unhappy at being over turned for the position of Defense __Against__ the Dark Arts. _"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry. Hiei titled his head slightly, he could feel the Potions Master building up his mental defensives, obviously, he didn't want the little demon hearing his thoughts. Odd.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," Snape said jerkily.

"Oh I shall," Umbridge said with a sweet smile as she made a note._ Has been denied the position of Defense __Against__ the Dark Arts for years, possibly because of past actions. Ask the Headmaster what his exact reasoning for this is._

Hiei was looking at Snape oddly now, his curiousness peaked. _'__Why would the Wizard refuse H__ebi-sensei that post? What does the toad mean by 'past actions'? Hmm… looks like tonight I have to do a little digging……'_

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed in a half glare.

"Oh yes," said Umbridge said sweetly. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers – er – backgr – OUCH!" The toad jumped and started to look around the floor frighten. "Something bit me!"

At this Hiei blinked and started to look around the rest of the room now actually taking in what they were saying; over half of the Slytherins were mimicking her in looking around their tables. The demon now realized that they hadn't been yelling or cursing about their potions, but instead at something that had been moving around under the tables attacking their feet. Some girls were standing on their stools as they tried to tend to their potions and find the culprit. It was at this point that something brushed against his leg, looking down he met Kinko's light blue eyes. She mewed and rubbed her head against his leg.

"Kinko…" the demons whispered picking her up. "I was wondering why you weren't pestering me. Were you the one biting them?" He set her down on the table as she mewed happily licking his hand rubbing her head against it before curling up into a ball. "Good girl."

"I can assure you that what ever it was will be found." Snape was saying in a monotone voice as he lead Umbridge over to the dungeon doors, she was looking about horrified for the whatever it was that left two row of puncture marks in her sock.

"Rats! That's it isn't it? You have students in a rat infested dungeon?" She was scribbling on her clipboard franticly about man eating bad tempered rats trying to eat her alive. "Well then, you shall receive your report in ten days time…"

"Of course," Snape should a great amount of resist in slowly closing the door instead of slamming it shut. He glared over the classroom the few students watching him quickly returned to their potions, he caught Harry's eye and sneered as the boy looked back down at his potion.

"No marks again, then, Potter," Snape maliciously, emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Harry furiously. Snape walked away still glowing at everything in sight before he came upon Hiei. "And what are you smiling at?" He hissed lowly so only the little demon could hear.

Hiei was eyeing the students that were still freaking out over the thing that had bitten them. "Just enjoying the show." He was scratching Kinko behind her ears as she purred rhythmically. "By the way, why would Kaelu-san be so interested in your past? She kept writing the term "past actions," what exactly did you do?"

"That is none of your business _demon_." Snape looked extremely angry when he treaded away back toward his desk, commenting on several students failures of their potion and assigning them homework as well.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei stretched out his arms before lying down on the cold tiles of the roof and watched Kinko jump around at a few insects flying around her playfully. The clouds were moving by in huge lumps, blocking the light of the starts. The afternoon had gone by rather smoothly, (though he never did get a chance to read or find anything out about Snape) after potions he had gone to his clearing to train, experimenting with where to keep Kinko during battle and getting use to her added weight with his moves. Since the kitten seemed quite attached to him, literally, it would be wise to know exactly what to do with her if he was ever attacked while she was with him. She was smart enough to jump off his shoulder during his training and probably would do that if he was attacked, but at other times she had curled up in an inside pocket of his coat to sleep. With that he just had to be careful that no one hit the left side of cloak, though if they could get to his chest to get to the pocket he had other problems to worry about.

Then he had gone to dinner to inform Dumbledore of Umbridge's dislike of Professor Burbage, and her suspicious attitude toward Snape. The wizard was happy though to here that neither had failed their inspection. He had gone out to train again, this time on the roof, after dinner with Kinko in his pocket for a few hours. The small kitten though, was less then pleased with the actives of the day. Twice now, each time after taking her out of the pocket she had scratched him to get her feelings across.

Now he was just lying on the roof of the school, fairly close to the Gryffindor tower, staring at the sky. He could sense that his charges were the only ones left in their common room again, he figured they did that quite a lot, when he sensed a fourth persistence in the room. Well, it was half in the room, half out. Curiosity getting the better of him he removed his bandana as he sat up, closing his eyes and opening his Jagan he enter the common room. Using the Jagan to view things was a rather interesting experience itself. It took you to the place you wished to view; it was like you were a bodiless pair of eyes looking downward that could move up, down, left, right and all around with nothing holding you back. Though the only set back was that everything had a purplish tint to it, Hiei was unsure if that was just his Eye or if it was something all of the Eyes did. (6)

His charges were grouped around the fireplace so he moved to view the hearth as well, to find the head of the human the trio had spoken to sometime ago, again in the green flames. Sirius was his name, wasn't it?

"Not that good," said Harry kneeling down. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams – "

" – or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.

There was a short pause in which Hiei raised his eyebrows. "Did they publish it in the news or something?" Hiei said aloud agitated at the man's knowledge of the events during the weekend.

"How did you know about that?" harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, grinning broadly. "The Hog's Head, I ask you…"

Apparently a man named Mundungus had been assigned to keep watch over Harry during the weekend Hogsmeade visit, had been dressed as the witch with the veil, and had informed the Order all about the meeting. This would explain how the wizard had already known about it. Hiei pouted slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just like the fox." The Weasley children's had been banned by their mother from joining the DADA group, though there was a slim chance of that happening according to the look Ron had on his face. And this Sirius seemed to be all for their group. They started to discuss where they should hold their meetings, when Sirius vanished and a hand appeared amongst the flames, groping for something with stubby, short fingers adorn with hideous old fashioned rings. The three ran to their dormitories as fast as they could and disappeared.

Hiei turned his attention to the other end of the school and into Umbridge's office where he found the toad kneeling by her fire place with her arm in the flames, her face scrunched with the effort of trying to reach for some far away object. The half fire Koorime growled in annoyance and momentary laced her flames with his energy. The woman screeched in pain as she pulled her arm out of the fire and started in horror at her singed sleeve and brunt hand. Hiei left sneering at her staring wide-eyed at her innocently burning emerald fire.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

Salu – Monkey

-kun – prefix for a male friend

1) The cat plot thickens.

2) Underneath all the Hiei-ness, you know he cares, even if its just a little a bit.

3) Hopefully all of you know where this is coming from.

4) Note the "almost."

5) Malfoy keeps digging the hole deeper and deeper and deeper.

6) Hope you like the Jagan P.O.V.

- With this chapter we come to the end of chapter 17 in the book.

_Konnichiwa! Sokono here!_

_Woot__! Thank you all for reading! Hugs! __Okay you already__ that __since school __has__ started__ up again there is going to be bigger gaps between updates, so I'm sorry about that. __As you all can see, I got my laptop back, WOOT!!! And I wanted to say again __I'm really sorry for those of you who are waiting for "Mission: Anti-__Emo__ Hiei" due to computer user errors I kink of….. __lost__ what I had typed of the story…. So I have to redo it. So that'll be coming a little later! SORRY!!! And I just wanted to mention again that I've posted a new story and would love it some of you all read it. So please read it and review! I need like ten reviews before I post a new chapter! __(You all are probably getting really tiered of that, so this will be the last advertisement.) __And now a shout out to my reviewers!!!_

_Jessica: . . . Malfoy does have quite a problem on his hands with Hiei, and I'm sorry to say but I don't think there will be any use of the Dragon of the Darkness flame in this story. Sorry. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Koolneko22: Hope you liked how I did the thing with Dumbledore knowing about the group even without Hiei saying anything. I'm glad you like Kinko! Since I don't think it would ruin anything, just that it might confuse you very badly I'll tell you about that purple energy. No, it does not come from her naturally, and no, Hiei did not use his energy to do that. So, can you guess what it was about? (__evil__ laugh) Thank you for reviewing! _

_Gothic-Fire-Wolf: glad you like. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Sreiviper__: Hmm… I guess she might be something like a familiar… or maybe just a pet. (__don__' you love my ambiguous answers?) I found the word "__kinko__" in my handy dandy "Random House, Japanese – English, English – Japanese Dictionary! Though__, "__kinko__" is the noun, I probably should have used "__anzen__" in the sentences since that's the adjective… oops, my bad… Yes, Malfoy is going to be very surprised and very sorry later on. Thank you, I try my best to keep everyone as in character as possible. Thank you for reviewing. _

_Ronin__-N-Gang: 1) __Oooh__, there's an idea I could use. Yes later on you will see how Yusuke and Kuwabara will react to the adorable kitten. 2) Yes, as you can see, Kinko is anything but a normal kitten. And no, she's not the shape shifter __or__ has any connection to the shape shifter. She's just a Wizarding World cat that is now Hiei's pet. 3) Oh, I know, I was just disclaiming it to be safe. You never now if and when an author of that other anime or something happens upon you story and gets upset about something that looks like you copied. Better safe then sorry. . Thank you for reviewing! _

_TrenchcoatMan__: Yeah, I've always loved the ideal of him having a cat, and Kinko will be such a good kitten for him. . Yeah, I on purposely written it like that to get you guys guessing, and as you can see Kinko is a very special kitten, a mystery to even Hiei. And yeah, I was suggesting that his mental powers could help him speak to lesser animals. Yeah, I could __defently__ see Kurama prancing around in his fox form like that. __lol__. But with Yusuke and Kuwabara, they probably wouldn't be able to pull it off. But I'm already know what I'm going to be doing so I'm going to be giving people uncertain answers like I did with __hieiko__, I don't want to ruin anything! And no, sadly I do not have a beta for this __fic__-.-__ I've been trying my best to catch everything that I can. (__sigh__) Thank you for reviewing! _

_The Celestial Anachronism: I know I hate it so much!!! But now __its__ back so I'm happy. Glad you like Kinko and Hermione with her denial of demons. Thank you for reviewing! _

_PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth__: Thank you for reviewing! _

_ShibuNoNeko__: I know, she's a witch yet she can be so __narrow__ minded sometimes! You would think she could be a bit more accepting to others beliefs. Draco isn't stupid, he already know there's no way in the world he'll be on good terms Hiei, so he's just going to try and make his life a nightmare while watching him like his father wants him to. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Angelkitsune__-Naomi: I'm really lucky, the teachers in my distract went on strike the day before school started, we didn't go until the fifth, gave me time to do my summer homework though. And as you see, it came back! I'm so happy! I'll never drop it again! The DA meetings will be coming a little while (hopefully) and the fun will begin! Thank you for reviewing! _

_YaminoBakuraotaku__Yay__! I've gotten someone obsessed over my story! I'm so proud!!! Thank you for reviewing! _

_Psychicfiredemoness__: I had to put something in about the __heliopaths__, with Luna's description I had to turn it into a higher class demon. And that line of about the "offered warmth and food" Hiei was just thinking about Kinko, but it kind of like he was also subconsciously comparing her with himself. It was written to be looked at both ways. Good eye. Thank you for reviewing! _

_Yllom21: I'm glad you like how I'm writing the story. It's always hard to find a good Yu __Yu__ Hakusho fanfic that has a plot that you can really get into. So I'm writing one that does interest me. __ Thank you for the complement! Thank you for reviewing! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Konnichiwa, Sokono here, I just wanted to thank-you for reading in advance!!! Just putting in my disclaimer here, and quote **"I do not own and will never own any of the Harry Potter and Yu Yu****Hakusho characters, cries even Hiei. Nor do I own the inserts form the fifth book I may put into this story."** But the plot is mine, mostly. Like I mention you may be seeing lines right out of the fifth Harry Potter book. That is because I am trying to go with the events in the fifth book as closely as possible. But at chapter thirty-two in HP5 and on, all hell will break lose! For Yu YuHakusho the story takes place some time after the Dark Tournament and the incented with Yakumo_

_Please enjoy, and Review!!!_

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Chapter Twelve

It was raining. No, correction, it was pouring, buckets upon buckets of icy cold bullets of water in long endless streams of sliver that blurred the surrounding land and echoed when they hit the ground. These little pellets were beating all of the plant life to death with their repeated thousand steps. Hiei, sitting on a branch among the middle of his pine tree, was staring out his large window at the sliver and gray scene. His bedroom having had been bewitched to mimic the outside sky held host to the near black gray clouds with streams of sliver flowing down from them. Though luckily the image disappeared about a foot above the trees, leaving everything nice and as dry as the room usually was. Well, except for the mornings when Hiei had discovered the room covered in mist, everything wet as if a light shower had happened over the night, well everything except for him and his belongings. He had yet to figure out how the old man had pulled that off.

But it was raining, and Hiei hated the rain, even more then he disliked the snow. This hatred may have arisen in the Demon World, in which there were many forest and plains that had grown accustom to acid and poison rain. The local plant life and inhabits had mutated so that it would not harm them, but if you happened to be a traveling homeless demon child that had never set foot on the land before, the rain would irritate, burn and in some cases melt you skin clean off.

The water was beating against the window in a relentless attack as the half Koorime watched it moodily. He had a copy of some advance Transfiguration book open on his lap to a page about changing an object into another and setting it to transform back by just saying a particular word without the need of a wand. It had been one of the few books that had caught his attention some time before. It presented a perfect way to smuggle objects passed people, like his sword, and no one would be the wiser.

Kinko was playing hide-and-seek with a group of squirrels in the bushes around the pine tree, bouncing around happily. The rain seemed to have no effect on her. Though, she had yet to find a hiding place that the squirrels could not find in less then twenty seconds. Her scales had grown another two millimeters over the night; they now stuck cleanly out of her slick black fur, just a shade lighter from being called black.

Hiei groaned and snapped his book shut. Another reason why he hated the rain was that it always agitated him, he felt trapped when it rained, claustrophobic, even when he was in a large clearing. And then reason number three, the wetness. Right now all he wanted to do was to go outside and prance about with his sword, the cold didn't matter, but the wetness, the uncomfortable soggy moisture that would cover him head to foot, cling to his skin, did. That little trait he may have gained from being a fire demon, but nonetheless it made him uncomfortable and tried and that annoyed him to no end. Sure he could fight in the rain no problem, half of his battles had been in a muddy and rainy area, but it still made him uneasy and that frustrated him. He was a proud fire demon, a warrior. A little thing like rain should not be enough to through his inner balance off!

He jumped down from the branched and stretched out his arms before wondering about his private forest in hopes of working out his agitation maybe even train a little bit. Kinko and a few of her little squirrel friends followed him as they ran about in circles behind him in an endless game of tag. The branches above were waving in some phantom breeze when a low laugh reached their ears. As soon as the laugh faded ink bullets shoot down among the small animals, causing the squirrels to scatter and Kinko to run and hide behind Hiei's legs.

"Oh Ho! So this is the nasty wasty little demon emon's room!" Peeves cackled as he floated above Hiei's head taking aim with his peashooter and hit Kinko, who was peaking around Hiei's leg. The kitten yowled and took refuge in a nearby bush with her little friends.

Hiei growled in annoyance. "Leave my cat alone."

"So our little friend has made a little a friend."

"Get out. Now." Hiei growled, first the rain, now the poltergeist. And with this fire demon's lack of patients something was going to get hurt very soon.

"Dear old Peeves out and about one day, floating around the hallways, looking for a new prey." Peeves sung loudly and horribly. His voice was on par with nails on a chalk board. Hiei covered his ears, his face scrunched in pain as the poltergeist screeched through his verse. "What's the matter my witty demon friend? Do you not like my song? And what does good ol' Peeves come about? An indoor forest, with trees and leaves all around!" He sang every other syllable with his voice as high as it would go.

"Shut up!" Hiei snarled. He wouldn't have been surprised if his ears were bleeding.

"And in this room with all his little squirrelly friends was the little demon emon and his little kitty witty –" Suddenly a bright red band of crackling energy wound around the ghost's head, covering his mouth. Peeves dropped his ink bottle and peashooter to claw at the binding and try to pull it off.

"If you think I can't rip out your voice box because you're already dead, you might want to reconsider what I'm capable of." Hiei had unwrapped the Jagan, and it was glowing an angry red as it glared at the ghost trying feebly to remove its binding.

The poltergeist threw a tantrum in the air, looking like a three year old who was just denied some chocolate covered or filled item in the grocery store. He tried to scream some kind of profanity threw the binding, but gave up and resorted to a rude hand gesture instead.

Hiei sighed and rubbed his temples as the spirit zoomed away mumbling through the binding as loud as he could. Hiei found Kinko curled up in a ball in one of the bushes rubbing her face with her paws, trying to get the ink off but only spreading it around further and deeper into her fur. With a mumbled "stupid cat," the half Koorime picked her up to wash her face. Maybe he could try and train with his sword after he gave her a bath.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

The wind howled throughout the building, an echo of the monster beating against the walls outside; the windows rattled in pain against the wiping rain that followed the flow of the wind. The eastern windows were taking the main front of the attack, seeing as how the wind was blowing from the east. A man stood facing the eastern windows of his study, staring out into the rain. He was draped in oxen robes that made his already white skin look even paler, his scarlet eyes looked as if they were glowing and his flat snake like nose was flaring slightly as if there was something agitating him terribly.

"There you are Marvolo; I've been looking all over for you." A silky voice with a thick unknown accent said from behind the man.

"Voldemort!" The man by the window hissed, not turning to look at his visitor that he had felt coming. "Kazu, if you call me Marvolo, on more time I'll –"

"You'll do what? Put me under the Cruciatus Curse?" The silky voice laughed rolling his r's and l's. His foot steps were silent as he walked over to where Voldemort stood, the man's white robes stood out horribly in the dark study. Kazu's skin was pale white the same as Voldemort's, he had waist length snow white hair, and his eyes were also like rubies shinning with their own light. "Because I would love a good tickling session." He flipped a lock of hair behind hocked ears. "You know that I've always called you Marvolo, it rolls off the tongue so much better then Tom, Riddle, or Voldemort."

"What are you doing here?" Voldemort hissed glaring intently out the window.

"I just came by to thank you for your gift. I had just recently come across a group of demon foxes of various elements. Those Muggles will be wonderful test subjects for me." Kazu was smiling out the window happily as he thought of various ways to torment the animals and humans he had locked away in his laboratory. "Though, I was wondering, how is the search for the last toy coming along?"

Voldemort continued to glare out the window. "I know where it is and how it's being guarded." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "It is getting hold of it that is proving to be a problem. Once we have it you can perform the ceremony at anytime correct?"

"Ah yes, about that…" Kazu said tapping his lips with his finger thinking. He spun around and started to pace up and down the study in a rather ballerina type of way. "I guess I better come clean now." He twirled around and a man with short greasy black hair, a hook-nose and black eyes paced back down to the Dark Lord. "I was doing some research," Kazu's voice had become deeper, "And it turns out that I still need one other item then the one we are currently pursuing." He twirled again and walked around the study, this time as a shorter man that looked twenty years old with bright red hair and a crossed shape scar on his cheek.

"What?!" Voldemort turned around to face Kazu who had now changed his from to a fairly tall man who looked to be in his twenties with blond hair that was spiked up. His sweet smile reached his light blue eyes.

"I miss calculated, we need one more object then I had planned." He changed again to an even younger looking boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and two little lines on both of his cheeks that looked like whiskers. "And my new pet seems to be the one in position of it right now or at least knows where it is."

"What!" Voldemort roared. He looked over Kazu's face closely before sneering, "How long have you known this?"

"About…….. a month and a half." Kazu put his hands in a sign of surrender when Voldemort pointed his wand at him. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would over react like this." His eyes were red again, but so was his hair, and it went down mid-back with two of his bangs sticking up like antennas. "But it's really your men's fault, if they had kept my pet where they were told to, I would have him and you would be another step closer to invincibility."

"Kazu," Voldemort hissed in a warning.

Now having waist length sliver hair and what looked like dog ears on his head plus golden eyes, Kazu continued his pacing in a dancing fashion. "I'm just reminding you that all of this could have been handled back in July. I had everything set out all neat and orderly and they messed it up!" Kazu whined childishly, changing again to the form of a small girl with sea-green hair and bright ruby eyes. "I should have hung them by the ankles and let my successful pets use them as target practice."

"My men are mine to punish Kazu. Leave them be."

"I know, I know, you're so possessive of your toys." Voldemort continued to glare. "Alright! I'm sorry I left them in the Demon World for over two days alright? I went back and got them while they were still mostly sane. But they deserved it and you know it! So there!" Kazu said sticking his tongue out at the wizard like a five year old.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the demon's usual childish behavior and stalked back over to his window and proceeded to glare out of it again a Kazu, on the hand, continued to whine.

"I had studied their behavior and planned and watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to get him! My rare, special, one of kind, diamond in the rough, and they blew it! I've been waiting for months! Ever since the Dark Tournament! It was supposes to go so smoothly, no time for them to reconsider what happened, to review, to find any holes, to discover it was trick! I'd be in and out and I'd kidnap my firefly before he got back from his mission. And once they put up the bounty for him I'd make a clone, physically identical to him, and send it with two of my other experiments… yes, my serpent and my hybrid Dementor, I'd have them say they had sucked out his soul when they fought, an easier capture. Koenma and his dogs would believe it, they would be too wrapped up in his "betrayal" to think other wise." Kazu had a sort of blissful look on his face as he thought over his abduction plan. "I would have had him all to myself! No pesky friends trying to find him as I slowly tore apart that seductive spirit of his… How I long to see those ruby eyes of his in pain and agony! Brimming with tears of misery!" (1)

"I don't care about your own personal perverted fantasies." Voldemort growled still glaring out the window. "If we have nothing left to discuss, then leave."

Kazu changed again into another woman a bit taller then the first with her light blue hair tied up in a pony tail and bright bubble gum eyes. And continued on as if Voldemort hadn't said a thing. "Everything was perfect! I attacked, I got the blade. I hid your men outside the temple, all they had to do was keep him there, out of harms way and unable to get back to the Spirit World. But no! I'm making my escape, and bam! There he is! I had to leave him to the dogs and now I can't find him! I've sent pet after pet, bounty hunter after bounty hunter out to get him and still nothing! And Koenma had called off his bounty hunters ages ago! They must have figured something out…. I swear if that damn brat get's to him first!"

"May we get back on topic now?" The Dark Lord growled waking past the now blond meatball headed female shape shifter to a book case. "Besides this new item we have to find that is coincidentally with your unfortunate chosen pet and the one we are currently hunting, are there any other holes that I should be aware of?"

"Of course not!" Kazu said indignantly changing again, his hair turned purple and cut off at his shoulders; he kept his eyes close and smiled. "I've spent the greater part of the last twenty years putting together this spell for you. Finding and gathering all the necessary items, demonic and magical, finding all the elementals I'll need and kidnapping them as well, creating my seal and fusing spells and incantations! And I've kept it all under the Spirit World's and the Magical community's radar. Not a small task I might say."

"And yet you cannot find a single demon child that you've not only have been obsessing over, but had been stocking for several weeks before hand as well."

"Oooooh! My precious fire and ice hybrid is out there in the cold Human World all alone, hidden from me, somewhere where far away where I can't find him, I can't hold him, or molest him, or play with his internal organs and genetic coding! And I caught a shadow leopard to fuse him with too!" Kazu whined slumping slightly.

"Stop your whining, what are you? Two-thousand or two?" Voldemort growled as he started scanning through one of his many books. "Is it just you or do all demons act childish despite their age?"

Kazu snorted and half pouted, but choose to ignore the comment. "Oh, by the way, as it looks like we won't be able to complete the ceremony this full moon, I'm going to need more unicorn blood to sustain the seal, if you don't mind."

"What happened to the unicorns I just gave you?"

"Solewahimitsudesu." Kazu put a finger to his lips and smirked, showing his current form's violet eyes. "In English, That's a secret!" Voldemort was about to respond with a venomous remark when there was a knock at the chamber's door. Kazu returned to his original form and walked over to the window.

"Come in." Voldemort said in a high cold voice, irritated at the demon shape shifter and at being disturb when he clearly said he as not to be approached until his guest left.

A short mouse like man nervously stepped into the room, his hands twitching slightly. "Mmmm- Master! I – I know you re-requested not to be disturbed…"

"Then why are you here Wormtail?" Voldemort growled glaring at the shorter man. Kazu was humming a tune to himself while facing the window.

"Mmmmy Lord…… we've….. we've just been sent word that the…. The Dementors' leader has re-re-refused your in-invitation to-" Wormtail started to whimper under Voldemort's glare, you could physical see him restrain himself from moving backwards.

"Ah, see didn't I tell you that if you sent a wizard to persuade them, they would refuse?" Kazu said smiling wide enough that his canines flashed in the fire light. He started to walk toward Wormtail, one of the unfortunate wizards to know what Kazu truly was and to get a first hand view of the Demon World. "With your track record the Ministry of Magic would look positively wonderful to them right now. I mean, who in their right mind would side with someone who had already been defeated before? And by a baby at that!"

"Kazu," Voldemort growled, angry lapping off of him in waves.

The demon just continued to smile. "You know it as well, as long as they have the ideal that you're going to fall again, no one is going to, in a way of speaking, bet on a lame horse. You need to convince them that you have, as the Muggles say, bigger and better guns then your enemy." He started to pace around Wormtail who looked like a mouse caught in a trap when the big bad cat had just come home.

"And how do you suppose we get the Dementors to join our side?" Voldemort growled, wishing so badly that the Cruciatus cruse worked on demons. Maybe he could use the Killing Curse, unless he used it several times right after each other it wouldn't kill the demon…

Kazu smiled and shifted into the form of a sliver blond man with equally pale eyes and started to rub his left arm, moving the cloak he wore enough to see the skull and snake burned upon it. "Dear Marvolo. You already have all you need, you just sent a wizard," He shifted back to his original form, except his nails were six inches long and blood red. He nipped at one of his nails as lighting flashed and caught his bloody eyes. "To do a demons' job."

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Hiei sat crouched, similar to that of the gargoyles on either side of him, on the roof top of the castle, his Jagan emitting a bright violet light. His normal eyes were closed as he concentrated on finding and following his charges. He had over heard that there was suppose to be a DADA "study group" meeting today and figured he'd follow them there since he never heard when and where they were suppose to meet. Being bound by Dumbledore's contract Hiei couldn't track any of the students' energies as he would normal do to find them, or listen in on their thoughts as he could normal, unless they were broadcasting their thoughts, basically they were thinking loud enough on the mental level so anyone else tuned on that station could hear them. Harry was one of those broadcasters. But oddly, he broadcasted on a different level. It was like everyone else is on "fm" while he was on "am". (2) Fortunately for Hiei, it made it easier for him to "accidently" pick up on Harry's mind. But unfortunately for Hiei the "am channel" is the one the little demon usually goes on when he wants some peace and quite.

Our favorite hybrid snorted as he got up. It was probably a good thing that Harry's mind was on a different channel, he thinks so loudly that you could actually see the memories he's thinking about. If anyone else could hear him he'd be in a bucket load of trouble.(3) Hiei slipped back inside the castle and made it down the to the seventh floor with enough time to lean lazily against the blank stretch of wall that their training room was to appear from. The three stopped suddenly when they saw him. A small smirk played on the demon's lips, he always found it so entertaining when he surprised people with his sudden appearance. Kuwabara's reactions were always the most entertaining.

"I heard we were to have a meeting a today."

"Yeah, we are…" Harry said slowly as the group walked over to him. "How did you…… never mind…"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow at the group of human teens that were giving him an odd look. "So where is it exactly that we are meeting?"

**Shifting more to Harry's POV**

"Well, I have been told that if you walk past the bit of wall that you're leaning on three times, concentrating hard on the thing that you need, then a room would appear filled with the stuff you need…" Harry said uncomfortably. Hiei hadn't appeared on the Marauder's Map anywhere near the corridor, but, here he is. The map showed where everyone in Hogwarts was at, was it possible that he could hide himself from it? He shared a glance with Hermione and Ron, now this was something they needed to talk about later…

"So are you going to open the room?"

"Well, um… could you move first?"

"No." Harry glared at the fire demon who responded with his own glare.

"Fine, lets see if it'll work even if you're leaning there." Harry said frustrated with the demon's uncooperative attitude. The trio started their pacing, turning sharply at the window just beyond the blank stretch of wall, then at the man size vase on its other side. We need somewhere to learn to fight… he thought. Just give us a place to practice… somewhere they can't find us… the hairs on the back of Harry's neck were standing up and he felt uneasy with Hiei staring at them as they were pacing. Will he stop staring at us?

Hiei's sudden grunt and an angry yowl of a cat brought the three out of their thoughts. A highly polished door had appeared in the wall, with pearl columns on either side that seemed to have knocked Hiei from his resting place and Kinko from her resting place on his shoulders. Said demon was glaring at the door as the three turned around."

"Wow it worked." Harry said stepping forward and reaching out, he sized the bras handle, (while ignoring the glare that was being sent his way, he was starting to get the feeling that Hiei could read minds,) pulled open the door, and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor, one of which Kinko seemed to have claimed as her own. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensor, and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Harry was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.

"Look at these books!" said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the pines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions… The Dark Arts Outsmarted… Self- Defensive Spellwork… wow…" She looked around at Harry, her face glowing, and he saw that the presence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione that what they were ding was right. "Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!"

Harry smiled and was about to say something when a loud shrill whistle brought his attention to the back of the room, where Hiei was inspecting the Sneakoscopes and Secrecy Sensors. The Japanese boy had jumped back when the nearest Sneakoscope went off when he had walked by the shelf. Hiei was now looking at the object curiously, he reached out to it with his right arm making it shrill again; he pulled back his arm and the Sneakoscope quieted down immediately. He then reached out with his left arm and the thing started to whine like a frighten dog, but didn't go off like it had before with the boy's other arm.

The trio stood silently staring at the fire demon as he played with the Dark Art Detectors, putting his right arm near it, then his left, stepping closer to it from his left side then his right side. While he was wrapped up in his little game he noticed the Secrecy Sensors that kept lighting up whenever he was close to them, and began to do the same with them.

"What are these things?" Hiei asked with an odd look of curiosity on his face. He was poking the Sneakoscope with his right hand and then his left and comparing the shrieks the object let out each time. (It was always worse with his right side.)

"Um…" Harry was staring at Hiei with, what he hoped was, a straight face. "Their… Dark Art Detectors, the Sneakoscope, the thing that keeps whistling when you touch it, whistles whenever someone untrustworthy… or evil, is around… and the thing that keeps lighting up and shaking is called a Secrecy Sensor, it well, um… reacts when… evil is approaching…" Harry wrapped his hand around his wand hoping Hiei didn't notice. "Though they're supposes to react long before whatever their picking up is right in front of them."

"Ah, so they pick up dark energy?" Hiei asked with an odd look on his face. He held his right hand out in front of the two objects just out of their range of reacting to him. It looked as if he had snapped his fingers and created a small black flame, which resulted in the loudest shriek yet from all of the Sneakoscopes. Harry covered his ears as the three others in the room did as well. "Ow." The fire demon glared at the Sneakoscope before retreating to the cushion Kinko had claimed, to nurse his ears.

Before anyone could say anything there was a gentle knock on the door, Harry turned around to see Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean come in. Harry shared a quick look with Ron and Hermione before walking over to the others.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around, impressed. "That is this place?"

Happily taking the distraction, Harry began to explain, but before he had finished more people had arrived, and he had to start over again. By the time eight o'clock arrived every cushion was occupied. Harry moved a crossed to the door and turned the key protruding from the lock; it clicked in a satisfyingly loud way and everybody fell silent, looking at him.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practice, and you've – er - obviously found it okay –"

"It's fantastic!" Cho said, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

"Hey, Harry, what' this stuff?" Dean asked from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark Detectors," Harry said stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled." Harry glanced over at Hiei for second, who had a very bored look on his face. 'Hopefully these are kind of broken… Hermione is so going to hang this over my head…' He looked over the Foe-Glass; shadowy figure were moving around inside it, though none was recognizable. 'That's always a good sign..' He turned his back on it.

**Shifting more to Hiei's POV**

Hiei mentally sighed as he looked over the group of human teens, he should have figured out what those wizarding devices were before he started to experiment with them. He was well aware of Granger's suspicion of him being there to harm them, even if there was no real ground for them to be wary of him, the "Dark Detectors" would not make his baby sitting job any easier. Granted, he didn't really care about it in the first place, he was only watching them to repay the Wizard, but he didn't need them trying to watch his every move. From the stories Dumbledore has told him, having the "Golden Trio" suspect you of something, wither it be trying to steal a stone for immortally, or opening a chamber to sick a monster on other students, usually ended with you having a massive headache. And already had a headache called Umbridge, who was at the current moment writing a letter to his fictional grandfather.

The little demon watched in boredom as the group voted for Potter to be the leader of the club, or should he say Army, seeing as how their name was now "Dumbledore's Army." 'Like that isn't going to cause problems later on if their discovered.' He stretched as the group started to break apart into two's to practice the Expelliarmus charm. As they broke apart Hiei found himself paired with Luna. The demon looked over the blond girl with a bored expression as they put a little space between them. On the other hand Luna looked just as happy and spacey as always.

"Konbanwa Hiei-san. OGenkidesuka." She said with a slight bow, surprising Hiei.

"Genkidesu. Nihongo?"

"Sukoshi. Watashino Hahawa oshiemashita." (4)

"Hn. Shall we start?"

"Yes I think so, may I go first?" Hiei gave her a short nod and Luna took a stance, waved her wand and cried "Expelliarmus!" and… nothing happened. "Oh," even though the spell didn't work Luna still had her happy dreamy expression. "Well, it's you turn now."

Hiei had raised an eyebrow at the lack of Luna's spell doing something but had remained silent. He now raised his own wand, which he was holding awkwardly having not gotten used to using it again since the last time he had a need for it being a little over half a century ago, and cast the spell. Luna's wand flew from her hand and landed several feet away. Well, as Hiei had demonstrated earlier in the school year with Professor Flitwick, just because he was out of practice doesn't mean he forgot how to perform the spells. "You need to add more of a flick on the last wave of the wand." Hiei said in a bored toned as he wordless levitated Luna's wand back to her.

"Oh, alright." She tried again and again nothing happened. "That's odd."

Hiei shrugged, try again, I can already do it, no point in practicing." For the next several minutes Luna tried to disarm Hiei and failed.

-"Hmm… Hiei-san, it maybe a bit easier for me to do this if you lowered your shields a little bit."- Luna said politely in Japanese.

Hiei blink at her in surprised for two reasons. One, he wasn't aware that anyone besides higher leveled wizards could sense his shields. And two, he had thought he had lowered his shields. But apparently he had subconsciously brought them back up. After lowering his shields ever so slightly so that the girl's magic would work on him he glared at Luna. –"How did you know about them?"- He asked in a slightly threatening way in Japanese.

-"Oh, it's natural to all demons to put up their shields when they're around magical energy even if they don't mean to."- Luna said in her usual calm voice as she tried the disarming spell again. Hiei's wand flew out of his hand landed a bit away unnoticed by the demon who was currently glaring at the little blond. (Who was actually a bit taller then him.)

-"What?"-

-"Oh, don't worry, if you don't know what you're looking for you wouldn't be able to tell what you are."- Luna said happily as she went over to pick of Hiei's wand. -"The only reason I can tell that you are a demon is because I have a friend who is part demon. One fourth shadow demon actually. He's very nice, though he moved to the United States a few years ago. But we still talk every now and then." Luna said cheerfully as she handed Hiei back his wand. "You kind of feel like him, but I'm not sure if you're only part demon or whole."-

Hiei stared blankly at Luna for moment not sure of what to say.

-"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."- It was at this time that a whistle blew and everyone turned to look at Harry. Expect for Hiei was still glaring at Luna.

"Well, that was pretty good," Harry said, "But we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"You are to tell no one." Hiei said quietly so that no one would over hear him.

"Sooner!" One of the many eager people (who's name Hiei didn't feel like trying to remember) of the crowd said getting the nodded agreement of the others.

At this one of the females added quickly, " The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Alright." Luna said cheerfully in usual dreamy voice.

"Let's say next Wednesday night then," said Harry, "and we can decide on additional meetings then… come on, we'd better get going."

"I hope we can talk more later I have a few questions about demons I would like to ask you." Luna said dreamily as she walked over to the door to leave with a group of people from her house. Hiei watched her go contemplating what to do about this little… it wasn't really a problem just an… inconvenient situation to him. He slipped out of the room a few groups later and escaped to the forest to train for a few hours before he'd go and see Dumbledore.

Our little demon sighed in annoyance. He was surrounded by annoying human teenagers, had to occasionally deal with an annoying poltergeist, he had an annoying old toad trying to get a conference with his "Grandfather", and now he had three suspicious teenagers who were most likely going to start following him around, along with another human teenager who knew what he was and wanted to talk about demons. And to top it all off he couldn't kill anything to vent off his stress along with the fact that he didn't have a clue as to where he stood with the rest of his "team" at the current moment. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if the universe threw some kind sadistic… stocker at him right now, maybe even this Voldermort guy.

**KittyDragonPhoenixFox**

Translations:

1) Is it a bad sign if your own character starts to creep you out?

2) From Stephenie Meyer" Twilight, Edward.

3) Heh heh, guess who else is on that station?

4) "Good Evening, Hiei. How are you?" "I'm fine. Japanese?" "A little bit. My mother taught me." (It's kind of broken, but that's the jest of it.)

- With this chapter we come to the end of chapter 18 in the book.

_Hello, SokonoHere._

_Hehheh, oh wow… it's been what? 5 months since I last updated? Oops… Didn't mean for it to take that long for the next update… I guess I got kind of… distracted… I guess a lot of you are kind of mad at me, especially since this chapter was sitting on my computer 4/5's of the way done… (I didn't really like it that much...) for most of that five months… Gomenasai…. Really Guys, I'm sorry, I'll try to not let it happen again. I swear I'll update before the month is over! I have a four day weekend coming up so I'll have time! Now I'm going to have a quick shout out to my wonderful reviewers (I love you! Please still review for me) before I start writing my next chapter… oh, um PS, if anyone is interested in being my editor, please send me an email._

_So then:_

_TrenchcoatMan_

_Jessica, _

_ShibuNoNeko_

_Koolneko22, _

_Sweetnsexy84, _

_Ronin-N-Gang, _

_PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth_

_Gothic – Fire – Wolf, _

_Kage Tenma, _

_Psychicfiredemoness_

_doragon_

_Ms Arano_

_Ayatsuji_

_Random Topic, _

_Violentbutgentle_

_Shizuka – Yuki, _

_Yuzu_

_Blackdex_

_yllom21, _

_belze234, _

_Lady Starlight2,_

_badexposition_

_Hannah, _

_Annoying Little Twit, _

_Darkfire – Lady of Darkness, _

_CoNfUsEd-BuT-lOvEd_

_And…_

_Kitten1011_

_!!!!THANK YOU FOR REVEWING!!!! _

_Ronin –N – Gang: 1. Sirius had appeared in the fire before, and Hiei had been sort of spying on them at the time. 2. Hiei is calling Draco a monkey because he wants to._

_Kage Tenma: Yeah, I kind of noticed that too, I'm trying to get them to blend a bit more._

_Ayatsuji: Hiei's B-Day is November 11th? No have not heard that before! What was the name of this book? I must buy it!_

_Random – Topic: Yeah, I know that the sounds are officially labeled as "r", but I just don't care._

_Badexposition: 1. You are right, Hiei wouldn't use honorifics to anyone's name, but in this case he's not actually using their names. When I'm writing I'm thinking in Hiei's voice, so I'm hearing the hint of sarcasm when he adds on the honorifics making his "pet names" a bit more of an insult that might not be showing very well in the text. 2. I am a mere fangirl, I am not god, I am not Yoshihiro Togashi, I am not in Hiei's mind. I am trying to keep Hiei in as close to character while having more verbal conversations then just plain silence. (Hiei doesn't actually grunt or "hn" that much in the anime and manga, he just glares.) In order to write fanfics you have to morph the character just a little bit so it can work. If anyone (besides the creator) can keep the characters perfectly in character, then they are a true god of fanfiction. I am not a god, am a mere fangirl. 3. I said he smiled? Major typo, MAJOR TYPO! My apologies. Shoot, like I mentioned before, while I'm typing I'm thinking in Hiei's voice and in a Hiei format. So when Hiei says "Kaelu-san" I hear the sneer in his voice and see the look of disgust on his face. When I hear "Hiei smiled" based on the context of the story, I see his genuine smile if Yukina is involved, or the "I don't hate you as much" look if it is in a peaceful setting, or the "You are about to die in one of the most painful ways imaginable" smile for the rest of the time. Do you see where I'm coming from? When you see words that describe Hiei doing something that he wouldn't do, think of what would he do that was about "equal to" of that and that is what I mean. 4. Okay about trying to act human and being less noticeable…. Hiei simply does not care at the moment. He is in a bad mood and he cannot maim anyone to make himself feel better. Wizards do not believe demons like him exist, so there is no one (expect Luna) who would figure out what he is. And Dumbledore never said he had to act human, and Kurama isn't there to keep him in line. So until Hiei feels otherwise, he is going to act as he feels and provoke everyone he comes across. He may calm down some time around Christmas. 5. Yeah I'll go over that a bit more. But for the sake of the story, ignore the OCC that it entails! I needed a way to get Hiei in England! And thing with Yukina, she thought it was Hiei, (It happened to fast then to think other wise) then Yusuke let it slip the whole twin thing, which lead to the "emotional link" thing to prove Hiei's innocents… Just leave it alone… I'm just a fangirl…_

_Annoying Little Twit: I guess it'll be alright if you use some of my theories, just as long as you use a disclaimer. _


	14. Sneak Peak

Um… Hi,

I know it's been like, forever, but that's what happens you attempt to do school and work during your senior year and while you are in college as well, along with a ton of other personal crap. Please don't kill me.

But, for some ungodly reason I decided to be an English major with an emphasis on Creative Writing. And I want to be a published author… Someday. So I guess I have to finish this story to encourage you all to buy my book whenever I finish it and find someone to publish it.

So my plan this summer is to attempt to update regularly, but until the semester is over and finals are forgotten, here is a little snippet until chapter 13 is completed.

Enjoy.

JDayS

Sneak Peak

Outside of Hogsmeade, miles away from Hogwarts in the mountains there are stretches of hills and trees that branch off of the Forbidden Forest, separating this small part of the Wizarding world from the Muggle world. This land was mostly inhabited with wild animals, the stray magical creature and the random Muggle hiker that was brave enough to bypass the wards and enter the ominous feeling land emits that would usually cause their kind to turn away. Currently Hiei was perched in one of the random trees that littered the ground, hidden in the foliage with the cover of the darkening sky.

Said fire demon had been half sitting half crouching in his tree for the entire day, ready to pounce at anytime. It had been nearly five in the morning when he had settled down in the tree staring out into the fields. And in all that time he hadn't move an inch, he didn't twitch when various birds and squirrels came to look him over curiously, he didn't move as the many creatures of the land came and went, and he didn't flinch when a pack of wolves started sniffing, scratching and growling at the tree. The only movement he had made all day was when his lips jerked up into an evil smirk as a far away movement caught his eye.

"There you are," He whispered as his eyes shone brightly with an eerie light. In one swift movement the fire demon was down on the ground and moving as fast as lighting toward his prey. There was no sound as he ran, no thumping of heavy foot falls, no snapping of twigs, or the sound of squashing mud; he ran with a skill only the highly trained in the art of assassinary could master. The swishing of the wind was the only tale of his movement seeing as how night had finally token over the valley. The wind was even on his side tonight, pushing against him and blowing his scent away from his target and leaving him an even stronger scent to follow.

It had been a few days ago when he had found _it_ and the mystery scent he had began hunting. Chains, big chains, blood, and a carcass. The remains looked as if it had belonged to a deer, a stage by the look of the antlers left in the blood. It was hard to tell seeing as soon as the demon finished with it the other scavengers in the area had taken their claim to the poor thing as well. And the chains, Hiei recognized them; he had worn a pair exactly like them a few years back. These chains were Spirit World's, meant to drain the energy out of a prisoner until they're nice and locked away in a deep dark jail cell, in most cases the inmate still had to wear chains even in their cell. He did. But what was most disturbing about these chains was that they had the blue tag on them.

In the Spirit World Prison, the chains the prisoners were forced to wear were color coded. Yellow meant you were in for petty crimes. Green was for the more intermediate crimes. Blue was for those that would kill to achieve their goal, though hadn't taken a human life before being caught and had committed slightly worse crimes then those of the Green. Red was for the Human killers, and those who left piles of bodies in their path. The Reds were usually killed on sight or during capture. And finally the Black chains. The ones who earn the black chains never lived long enough to see their chains, on the rare occasion that one was taken in alive they never saw the light of day again.

Hiei slowed down as he approached the demon until he stopped and hid behind one of the bushes near his prey, who amazingly never noticed him. The demon was so absorbed in his muttered conversation with himself Hiei could have walked up and kicked him in the face and the demon wouldn't notice.

"So hungry… need food, energy, souls… But the wizards…" His voice was hoarse and scratchy, he and sat down as he ran a clawed hand through his matted, elbow-length, dirty, brown-orange hair. "They're too close… but so tasty…" He growled and started to finger one of his long curved horns, "but the Spirit World cannot sense demon energy here… and they don't know of demons…but the normal humans would be safer… but they won't restore my power like a wizard… there is a whole village of them though… and it is much closer… and children…" He looked up at the sky biting a nail nervously. "Children are always good… filled with energy even…"

All the time Hiei was creeping slowly closer to the demon (who had his back to him) and pulled out one of the daggers from its hidden compartment in his boot. He recognized this demon from his brief stay in the Spirit World Prison, his name was Kansatsu. The two curved horns coming from the top of his head going down past his shoulders, and his human like top half and the scaly cat like hunches and lion tail were recognizable anywhere. Especially with the taunts the bastard had shouted out through his cell door when Hiei had been brought in. Hiei smirked to himself, it had been so long since he had last killed something, and the fact that it was Kansatsu only made it sweeter.

Hiei was only a few yards behind Kansatsu when he pulled his hood over his face and pulled out his wand. It was a simple fact that the Spirit World could not trace any demon energy within the heart of the Wizardiung World, but they could track the recently dead and their souls, though it took several minutes before a Ferry Girl could find the soul they were suppose to ferry away. But even a Ferry Girl could sense when demon energy was used to kill someone, even through the muck of wizard spells and then there was always the description the victim would give of their killer.

But for some reason it is difficult to tell the difference between wizard magic preformed by a demon and dark magic, Hiei wasn't sure why but it is. Also, when a spell or curse is performed by a wizard on it demon it has a very dulled effect, if more will is put behind the spell it wouldn't be as dulled, but it still wouldn't have been near the desire effect. You'd have to have several witches and wizards performing the spell at the same time to get it to work how you would want it. But usually it still wouldn't be the reaction you wanted. Like the Curciatus curse for example, preformed on a demon of fair enough power it would have the effect of that of the Tickling Charm.

When a demon performs wizard magic it would either have the usually effect a wizard would get, or if said demon put too much energy behind the spell it would be a bit over the top to put it nicely.

Hiei pointed his wand at the base of Kansatsu's skull, the demon was still oblivious to the fact he was there, still muttering to himself to work up the nerve to go and eat a Wizarding child. A simple confundus charm would do the trick, once dead the demon would be to bewildered and confused to try and figure out who killed him, probably wouldn't even realize that he was dead until Hiei was long gone. And seeing as how he was using wizard magic any Ferry girl would assume that the tainted energy in the area had come from a wizard using a dark cruse to kill a dark creature. No one should be able to trace it back to him, hopefully.

With a low whisper from Hiei the spell hit the demon in back. Kansatsu jerk suddenly at the spell and was about to let out a howl but fell silent as Hiei's dagger tore through his neck. Hiei kept his head bowed and face in the shadows as he watched the demons body give one final twitch before he pointed his wand at the body and push a little extra energy behind his spell. A roaring flame shot from his wand tip and consumed the body within a matter of seconds, cleaning up his mess.

Head still bent forward in case Kansatsu's soul had enough wits about him to try and see his face, Hiei set off back toward Hogsmeade.

**Kitty*Dragon*Phoenix*Fox**

Well, I hope you liked the introduction to the chapter, I'll be posting the rest sometime in June, hopefully the earlier half of the month.

Until then,

Ja matane.


End file.
